


Jupiter i Merkury

by vd_human



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Gore, F/M, Femdom, Horror, Magic, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vd_human/pseuds/vd_human
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tamtej nocy była pełnia. Księżyc domagał się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale to był błąd, bo hipnotyzował blaskiem jak syrena śpiewem i już nie sposób było powrócić myślami do spraw przyziemnych. Zła byłam na tę kapryśną matkę, uosobienie tajemnicy i kobiecości, która nawet dla innych kobiet nie była wyrozumiała. Wiedziałam, że nie pozwoli mi spać tej nocy, że ześle mi sny, które będą obietnicą prawdy o mnie, bo ona wiedziała, że ja tylko czekam, żeby odkryć tę prawdę, ale to nie była prawda, tylko iluzja, tylko zajawka, i zostawiała mnie sfrustrowaną następnego dnia.   
\- Skoro nie dajesz mi spać, to porozmawiaj ze mną! – szeptałam do jasnego księżyca, który powinien być nią. – Ale ty się ze mnie śmiejesz! Ty cholero! Nie udawaj mojej matki, jesteś najwyżej siostrą.   
\- Idź spać. – mruczał do mnie kot. Przytulał się i jakoś udawało mi się zasnąć, ale pozostawałam na zawsze podejrzliwa w stosunku do księżyca.   
\- Nie lubię cię. – syknęłam, kończąc dyskusję.   
Zgodnie z moją wiedzą na ten temat, pełnie mają na celu stworzyć zamieszanie, które pomogłoby przewartościować niektóre istotne kwestie, tak, żeby ułożyły się na nowo, lepiej. Pełnia to potrząśnięcie słoikiem. Trzeba tylko uważać, żeby ten słoik nie wypadł z rąk. Według moich koleżanek po fachu, letnia pełnia w strzelcu, w sezonie bliźniąt, przynosiła inspiracje, będąc skumulowaniem energii odkrywcy, zwiastowała przygodę. Za to według mnie, była atakiem na moją osobę. Ponieważ sama jestem spod znaku strzelca, miałam wrażenie, że energia księżyca porusza we mnie coś, czego nie porusza w innych, jakąś tajemnicę, która próbowała się ze mnie wydostać, ale nigdy jej się to nie udawało. Księżyc bawił się ze mną, i obie to wiedziałyśmy. Bazując na własnym doświadczeniu, oczekiwałam płaczu i paranoi, albo ekstazy i inspiracji, przy czym oba stany nie pozwoliły by mi spać. Dlatego podejrzliwie zaczęłam ten letni dzień, oczekując jakiegoś zdarzenia, które wywołałoby u mnie emocjonalne perturbacje i zmusiło do wejścia pod kołdrę z butelką wina.   
Tamtego dnia postanowiłam uprzedzić bieg wydarzeń i już wczesnym wieczorem wpakować się do łóżka z butelką wina i książką. Akurat wypadał piątek, dzień Wenus, a także dzień tygodnia wytypowany na picie wina od piątej po południu. Ewentualne emocje sprowokowane Panią Księżyc mogły więc znaleźć ujście w obsesyjnej, nieskoordynowanej i porywczej konsumpcji literackiej fikcji. W grę wchodził także film, ale tylko romans.   
Dni tygodnia, układy planet, pory dnia i pogoda nabierały znaczenia, kiedy żyło się samemu, do punktu, w którym udawało się stworzyć rytm, za którym jakimś cudem się nadążało, ale co było jakimś zupełnie utopijnym hobby, jak prowadzenie akwarium. Bez sensu, poza sensem, który sememu się nadało. Prowadziłam więc swoje akwarium, z pełną świadomością, że nie muszę. Ale mówię zupełnie poważnie: jeśli pytacie, co mi daje śledzenie faz księżyca, zapytajcie właściciela akwarium po co mu rybki.  
Moje dni były zapchane sensem, tak, jak tego chciałam, tylko czasem trochę przydużo i wtedy musiałam podbiec i żeby za nim nadążyć. Już od rana, bo rano ćwiczyłam. Ciężki trening, którego efekty już pod koniec dnia zaczynałam czuć w mięśniach brzucha był pierwszym sensem. Zawierałam ogromne znaczenie w sprawności fizycznej, bo przekładała się dla mnie na niezależność. W pojęciu niezależności schowałam cały ogrom czynników, które się na nią składają, zaczynając od psychicznej odporności, przez pozbywanie się fizycznych ograniczeń, do zapewniania emocjonalnego oparcia. Słowem, wysiłek był moim kocykiem, który obiecywał, że zawsze będzie ciepło. Zapewnić, żeby było ciepło, to duży sens.  
Potem praca. Kilkaset przewałkowanych, przemyślanych i przerobionych stron manuskryptów domagających się sprawdzenia powoli trafiało na stos, który przylepną karteczką ledwo trzymającą się stołu nazwałam „GOTOWE”. Przedzieranie się przez słowa, ignorując gorący oddech dyszących nade mną zniecierpliwionych autorów, stanowiło dla mnie kolejny sens. Zdarzało się, że tekst był ciekawy, albo mnie czegoś nauczył – dodatkowy sens.   
W przerwie albo pod wieczór robiłam tak zwane swoje: obowiązki domowe, sprawunki, spotkania na kawę, spacery, albo zaleganie na kanapie z książką. Dodatkowe sensy. Wieczorem zdarzało mi się płakać. Mam na myśli: jeśli zdarzało mi się płakać, to tylko wieczorem. Wtedy miałam zadanie doszukać się takiego sensu, który przyćmiewał wszystkie inne swoją szlachetnością i intelektualną wartością. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się zasnąć zapłakana; zawsze znalazłam tę perełkę zanim wtopiła się w moją podświadomość jak kuleczka rtęci. Chyba, że płacz wywołała inna osoba, wydaję mi się, że opuściłam kiedyś kilka kuleczek, i jeszcze ich nie odszukałam. Nie wiem czy słusznie, ale myślałam, że może księżyc je dla mnie oświetli, bo przecież przy wszystkim był i wszystko widział.   
Ale to nie tak, że biegałam po gwiazdach. Stałam w kolejce na warzywniaku. Łapał mnie deszcz i nie tańczyłam. Mój telefon też chciał, żebym go uaktualizowała, a ja nie wiedziałam jak. Wydawałam za dużo pieniędzy na książki, i to wcale nie te co chciałam, tylko te, które mi się akurat spodobały się mojej wymyślonej wersji siebie, która czasem czytała lesbijskie porno a czasem Dawkinsa, i mnie martwiła.   
A propos.  
\- Ja pierdole, Demonie! Ostatni raz idę na zakupy sama, mówię ci. Zajebię się. Następnym razem idziesz ze mną. Musisz. – warczałam rozpakowując torby z zakupami.   
\- A co kupiłaś?  
\- Książki. Ej, nie właź mi pod nogi. – zaklęłam, kiedy manewrowałam między kotem a stosami nieprzeczytanych tomów walających się na dywanie, w drodze do półki, gdzie powinny być wszystkie poustawiane.   
Demon, mój kot, krążył koło mnie z zainteresowaniem. To nie on mówił, to ja go słyszałam. Ale nie miałoby sensu, gdybyście zapytali jak, bo odpowiedziałabym, że tak samo jak słyszę drzewo, i tak samo jak duchy, co wprowadziłoby jedynie większą konsternację, tak myślę. Przyjmijcie więc, że tak jak mówię, tak jest, i jeśli mogę wtrącić radę, to powiem: pozwólcie światu być, nie będąc przez was rozumianym. I jeszcze na marginesie wtrącę, że słyszę, jak ludzie cytują Sokratesa – to słynne „wiem, że nic nie wiem”, ale jednak upierają się, że wiedzą. Na potrzeby mojej historii załóżmy, że nie wiemy. Tylko na kilka godzin.   
Wracając, Demona miałam odkąd byłam małym dzieciaczkiem, i wtedy tak go nazwałam, dlatego że był czarny i miał czerwone oczy. Jako dziecko władałam wyobraźnią nieposkromioną i nieogarniętą, jak każde dziecko, i byłam zafascynowana całym światem magii, duchów, potworów i demonów, które obiecała mi matka gdy tylko dorosłam na tyle, żeby rozumieć czym te zjawiska są. Ale o mojej matce i dzieciństwie jeszcze będę mówić. Na razie chodziło o wyobraźnie i o wielką tragedię jej utraty w momencie dorastania. Demon był moim łączem z czasem nieokiełznanej przygody, odważnie otwartego serca i czułości, ogromnej czułości, którą w znacznej mierze zatraciłam. Ale spokojnie, on chyba też.  
(Oczywiście mówię „spokojnie” prześmiewczo, bo tej części dzieciństwa nigdy nie powinno się utracić. Ta ogromna tragedia w psychologii nazywa się bodajże utratą więzi z dzieckiem słońca, i dorośli płacą grube pieniądze, żeby na nowo połączyć się ze swoim wewnętrznym dzieckiem. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie da się już wrócić do podobnej dziecięcej niewinności i czystości intencji.)  
Teraz sobie myślę, że kiedy mama mi go dała, chciała właśnie zakotwiczyć we mnie tę czułość, żeby nigdzie nie uciekła, kiedy widziała jak się zmieniam na złe, według niej. Teraz jak o tym myślę, Demon faktycznie trzymał mnie w pewnych ryzach, nie pozwalał zatracić w zimnej nienawiści, ale dawał płomień szerszej perspektywy. Sam był wyjątkowo logiczny, więc nie było to dzikie ognisko, ale takie małe światełko, które wystarczyło do przeczytania cudzych intencji, aczkolwiek z wysiłkiem i psując sobie wzrok. Demon nigdy nie dawał się ponieść emocjom, w czasie kryzysu zawsze dysponując tak obiektywnymi narzędziami analizy, jakie kot mógł posiąść. Niekiedy zdawało mi się, że jest bardziej obyty ode mnie. Wydawałoby się, że jest mądrzejszy, ale przede wszystkim był starszy. Ponieważ miałam go już z dziesięć lat, Demon był po prostu zmęczony moimi nastoletnimi, a wtedy dwudziestoparoletnimi przygodami, i oferował swoją wiekową mądrość. Czasem był gburem.   
Przyklękłam przy półce w salonie i zaczęłam układać na niej książki. Kolejne siedem, zakupione tamtego dnia, plus te, które czekały w stosach na ziemi. Wyjęłam je rano, żeby… właściwie nie wiedziałam po co. Chyba tylko po to, żeby jakoś lepiej rozparcelować tytuły między sobą, a może nie mogłam się zdecydować, czy skategoryzować je tematycznie czy kolorystycznie, albo po rozmiarze? W każdym razie, powoli kończyło się na nie miejsce. W salonie stały już trzy ogromne półki, sięgające samego sufitu, i zajmujące całą jedną i kawałek drugiej ściany. Kiedy się popisywałam, lubiłam mówić, że nie wiem, jakiego koloru mam ściany, bo nie widzę ich, przez książki. Za to inny odpowiadali, że mogłabym z nich zbudować drugi taki domek, jak ten, w którym mieszkam. I ta uwaga miała w sobie dużo prawdy, bo dokładnie to zrobiłam. Ta chatka nie była moja, dopóki nie zapełniłam jej literaturą, która pozwoliła mi ją oswoić, jeśli nie ujarzmić. Stworzyłam dzięki temu przestrzeń, która wydawała mi się bezpieczna, bo jak John Irving albo bracia Green mogliby nie być przyjaźni? Jaką atmosferę mogła wywołać Olga Tokarczuk, jeśli nie ciepła i miłości? Otaczałam się ich myślami oprawionymi tak kolorowo, jak pozwolił wydawca, i czułam się zaopiekowana, ale także z pewną dozą powziętej misji. „Przeczytałaś Hessego, więc teraz nie waż się być głupia” brzmiała misja. Łapałam się na tym, że czasem kiwałam głową, jakby to zdanie zostało wypowiedziane na głos, a ode mnie oczekiwano odpowiedzi. „Ale już? Ale kiedy? Ale jak?” powiedziałabym, wystawiając się na śmiech autorów, więc nie mówiłam nic, po cichu pamiętając.   
Pomijając ten szalony afekt do książek, były one bez wątpienia moim własnoręcznie przeczytanym domem i tak istotną część mojego życia, że zajęłam się nimi zawodowo. Co tydzień napływały do mnie kolejne manuskrypty, obecnie ułożone na stoliku chaotyczną regułą, którą miałam nadzieję pamiętać następnego dnia, kiedy do nich usiądę. Książki, które udało mi się wydać, i do których miałam sentyment, zachowywałam. Miałam na nie specjalną Półkę Dumy. Chociaż niedawno Półka Dumy stała się Półką Dumy i Dostojewskiego, bo Półka Na Literaturę Rosyjską została zapełniona. Wszystkie były już pełne, jeśli nie książek, to książek i różnych artefaktów. W jednym miejscu położyłam ludzką czaszkę, bo tematycznie zgadzała się z kryminałami, ale coraz częściej kontemplowałam pomysł pozbycia się jej, bo pomijając fakt, że zawadzała, zwracała na siebie za dużą uwagę.   
\- Znaczy, ja je wszystkie przeczytam, tylko…   
\- Za dużo na raz. – Demon usiadł koło mnie i przyglądał się tytułom.   
\- No.   
\- Nie szkodzi. Opowiadałaś, że chcesz je kupić. – Demon kontynuował, oglądając okładki. - O tę zwłaszcza. Magia Ognia. Lubisz ogień.  
\- To przez tę pełnię. Zawsze mi odbija. – zignorowałam jego próbę zracjonalizowania sytuacji.   
Westchnęłam. Wstałam z podłogi i poszłam do kuchni po butelkę wina. Chwyciłam tę która stała na blacie, już otwartą, z korkiem wciśniętym do połowy, i pełną w dwóch trzecich. To tak a propos nie biegania po gwiazdach.   
\- Pijesz? – zwrócił mi uwagę Demon.  
\- Jest piątek. – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi, mocując się z korkiem.   
\- A wczoraj był czwartek. – Demon zauważył nie bez ironii.   
\- Wczoraj był czwartek. – powtórzyłam przedrzeźniając go, aż samą mnie to rozbawiło. Dodałam, żeby się odczepił, ale już ze śmiechem i niewyraźnie.   
\- Chociaż weź kieliszek. – zaproponował.   
\- Nie, bo trzeba będzie myć.   
Powiedziałabym, że Demon załamałby ręce, gdyby mógł, ale ponieważ to wyrażenie nie odnosiło się do żadnego konkretnego gestu z użyciem rąk wśród ludzi, uznałam, że jednak mógł je, tak jak wszyscy, metaforycznie załamać. Czy je jednak załamał czy nie, ja się nie przejęłam i poszłam na górę z butelką w ręce.  
– Dokończę dzisiaj ten romans, ten taki łatwy o gejach i jutro zacznę tamto o drugiej wojnie światowej co mi tak zalega od miesiąca. – zrelacjonowałam. Demon słyszał o każdej książce, którą czytałam. Nie żeby go one interesowały, raz tak, raz nie, ale i tak mówiłam, więc Demon nie miał wyboru i dowiadywał się wszystkiego o moich postępach w literaturze.   
Po drodze zgasiłam światło w salonie i po ciemku weszłam po schodach i do sypialni. Zapaliłam małą lampkę przy łóżku i przy okazji święcę, która stała na komodzie.   
\- Robimy klimat. Romans i wino. Hołd dla Wenus. Założyłam dzisiaj nawet czerwone majtki – oświadczyłam, wyciągając palec nad knotem, żeby zaprószyć ogień. Przed paznokciem pojawiła się iskra, która zapaliła świeczkę.   
\- Brawo? – rzucił Demon, moszcząc się na łóżku.   
Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Grube, szkarłatne zasłony były zaciągnięte, co sprawiało, że mała ilość żółtego światła wydawała się wręcz czerwona, rzucając na ściany ciepły cień.   
\- Brawo ja. Może nie rozumiesz, ale ja tu robię zajebistą robotę. – pochwaliłam sama siebie, czując już urok ciężkiej czerwieni, która opanowała pokój.   
Usiadłam na dywanie przed łóżkiem i położyłam butelkę wina w zasięgu ręki. Zgarnęłam książkę i kocyk z łóżka, gdzie zostawiłam je rano, i, ostrożnie owijając się kocem by nie potrącić otwartej butelki, wygodnie ułożyłam się do czytania. Demon zaraz wszedł mi na kolana. Powieść była łatwa, choć nie banalna. Przystępności nadawała jej dodatkowo miła czcionka na stronach w większości zapełnionych dialogami. Czytałam ją niezobowiązująco popijając wino z butelki co jakiś czas, ale tylko przez najwyżej kilkanaście stron, bo zaraz się zerwałam na dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dochodzący z dołu.   
Demon natychmiast poderwał i zjeżył. Powiedziałam coś w rodzaju „co to było?”, ale był to tylko kolejny dźwięk, który z siebie wydałam, jakby w kontrze znajomego do nieznajomego, które roztaczało się teraz na dole. Dobiegły mnie kolejne odgłosy, nie tak hałaśliwe jak poprzedni, ale równie niepokojące. Jakimś cudem udało mi się wyplątać z kocyka nie przewracając przy tym butelki, i nie potykając się i nie upadając na twarz w dzikim pędzie do drzwi sypialni i na dół. Demon pognał za mną.  
Byłam w połowie schodów gdy ujrzałam co się stało. W salonie było ciemno, ale teraz z mojej sypialni dochodziło trochę światła. Wystarczająco, żeby poznać, że okno nad kanapą było zupełnie strzaskane. Szkło leżało wszędzie, na poduszkach, na dywanie, na papierach…! Ze zgrozą skonstatowałam, że teksty, które zostawiłam na stoliku były teraz porozrzucane i walały się teraz po podłodze w zupełnym nieładzie. Pomyślałam samotne „Nie…!”, w którym zawarłam zwiastun furii, która ogarnęłam mnie nagle całkowicie. W półmroku dostrzegłam, że w tym bałaganie ktoś klęczał, ale gdy tylko się pojawiłam, rzucił się do ucieczki. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami i kolejnymi „nie, nie, nie…!” wypowiedzianymi już może na głos, zbiegłam na dół, gotowa zabić. Wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę, z otwartą dłonią skierowaną w jego stronę i krzyknęłam. Białe światło rozlało się po pokoju i intruz upadł na ziemię w pół drogi do drzwi, nieprzytomny. Wskoczyłam na niego, jak zwierzę, przewróciłam na plecy i złapałam za gardło, chyba tylko po to, żeby się wyżyć, bo chłopak miał zamknięte oczy i nie reagował na potrząsanie. Ja jednak dyszałam z wściekłości. Podniosłam pięść, już mając go uderzyć, kiedy Demon mnie powstrzymał.   
\- Diana, nie bij go! To bez sensu!   
Z obnażonymi zębami, i z warknięciem cofnęłam pięść, ale złapałam go za koszulkę i przycisnęłam do ziemi.   
\- Moja praca! On mi wszystko zniszczył! Wiesz ile nad tym siedziałam?! – krzyczałam na chłopaka.   
Przez chwile oboje z kotem dyszeliśmy ciężko i mówiliśmy swoje kolejki „oboże cotobyło”, zanim się uspokoiliśmy na tyle, żeby myśleć trzeźwo. Sama zauważyłam, że w tym przypływie adrenaliny ścisnęłam chłopaka za szyję tak mocno, że powbijałam mu paznokcie w skórę i narobiłam siniaków. Miałam nadzieję, że go nie udusiłam. Pochyliłam się, żeby sprawdzić, ale z ulgą stwierdziłam, że oddycha.  
\- Tydzień albo dwa, bo tak dostajesz nowe rozdziały. – powiedział Demon rzeczowo.  
\- Nie w tym rzecz! On mi za to zapłaci! – pochyliłam się nad jego twarzą i zmrużyłam oczy.   
\- Na twoim miejscu bardziej przejąłbym się oknem, niż papierami. – zasugerował Demon.  
\- Nie, nie. – pouczyłam go. – Okno wiem jak naprawić, a papiery będę musiała składać sama, po numerkach stron.   
Kiedy to powiedziałam, dotarło do mnie, że jednak może nie jest to taki wielki problem, i dopuściłam do siebie opcję, że mój gniew był bardziej wywołany faktem wtargnięcia chłopaka, niż szkodami, które spowodował. Nie przyznałam tego jednak, i zmieniłam temat.  
\- Co to za typ? – zapytałam, i dopiero wtedy przyjrzałam mu się dokładniej.   
Był ubrany cały na czarno, w zwykłe jeansy i bluzę z kapturem, który zsunął mu się z głowy, odsłaniając rude włosy. Mógł mieć może dwadzieścia lat, ale trudno było mi określić, kiedy spał. Podobnie jak rysy; kiedy człowiek spał zawsze wyglądał znacznie bardziej neutralnie, a przez to mniej groźnie, niż kiedy otworzył oczy, które potrafiły zmienić całą twarz. Mając to na uwadze, próbowałam ocenić, czy już kogoś podobnego widziałam, ale zamiast tego oceniłam, że miał ładne brwi, brzydszy nos, ale miłe usta. Na bladej skórze odznaczały się rzadko rozsypane piegi. Niestety, uznałam, że jest przystojny.  
\- Nie znasz go? – spytał Demon.  
\- Skąd mam go znać? – prychnęłam. – Znaczy, ładny, ale go nie znam. Zapamiętałabym takiego rudego.  
Demon spojrzał na mnie, i zaraz z powrotem na chłopaka.  
\- Jeśli ten typ jest ładny, to ja zupełnie nie rozumiem twojego gustu. Ale cokolwiek.   
Przeszukałam chłopakowi kieszenie. Znalazłam tylko telefon, zablokowany i ze słabą baterią, i klucze. Odwróciłam się do kota, pokazując łup.  
\- Tyle? Nie ma portfela?  
\- Może jest biedny.   
\- No dobra, ale jakieś dokumenty?  
\- Nie patrz na mnie.   
Westchnęłam. Schowałam telefon i klucze do kieszeni,  
\- Co teraz? – spytał Demon, machając ogonem niecierpliwie.  
Jeszcze się nie zastanowiłam, co teraz. Dopiero się zorientowałam, że siedzę na nieznajomym w prawie zupełnej ciemności, podczas gdy zasłony powiewają na wietrze z wybitego okna. Zobaczyłam przez nie jasny księżyc na gołym niebie, i zamarłam w zdumieniu. Aż przestałam na chwilę oddychać. Wobec takich wydarzeń nie śmiałam oddychać. „Albo to przekleństwo, albo prezent, więc kij ci w dupę, albo dziękuję”, powiedziałam w myślach do księżyca.   
W ramach powrotu do rzeczywistości, przeszedł mnie dreszcz i poczułam lekki chłód od okna, przez które wlewało się zimne nocne powietrze. Uniosłam się i gestem sprawiłam, że szkło wróciło do framugi. Przez parę minut kawałki szyby szukały swojego miejsca zanim połączyły się w jednolitą taflę. Kiedy małe kryształki fruwały wokół, ja jeszcze przyglądałam się chłopakowi i powoli zaczynałam się uśmiechać.   
\- Dobra, ja już wiem. Masz czarne oczy. – zauważył Demon, machając ogonem na prawo i lewo. Zapomniałam, że wcześniej coś mówił, ale podjęłam wątek.   
\- Tak? No to chodź, weźmiemy go na dół. – powiedziałam bełkotliwie i wstałam, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Zaciągnęłam go po schodach do piwnicy. Nie był za ciężki, żebym nie poradziła sobie sama, ale zajęło to trochę czasu. Musiałam iść tyłem i trzymać go jakoś ostrożnie. Mogłam unieść go przy pomocy magii, mogłam, ale wolałam nie podnosić w ten sposób ludzi, bo wiązało się to z ryzykiem upuszczenia albo zawadzenia o meble, a wysiłek był porównywalny co fizyczne przenoszenie ciała.   
Gdy byłam już na dole, zapaliłam lampę przy schodach. Zamigała dwa razy, po czym rozpaliła się na dobre. Piwnica była przestrzennym pomieszczeniem, ze ścianami z gołej cegły i drewnianą podłogą. Sufit podtrzymywały grube, drewniane filary. Przez to, że nie była zbyt niska, nie wydawała się przytłaczająco duszna, jak zwykle mają podziemne kondygnacje. Jednocześnie rudy odcień ścian i brąz drewna sprawiał, że pomieszczenie wydawało się bardziej przytulne niż było. Gdyby ustawić tam parę kanap, pufów, jakiś dywan, byłoby to bardzo przyjemne pomieszczenie. Ale to się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego ściany były ozdobione łańcuchami i kajdanami, skumulowanymi po jednej stronie pomieszczenia, lecz zwisającymi w zasadzie wszędzie w różnych postaciach. Przy nich walały się pudła, drewniane półki, krzesła: nieużywane meble i przypadkowe przedmioty. Tylko jeden kąt wydawał się lepiej zagospodarowany i była to równoległa ściana przy której leżał gruby materac i przyrządy do ćwiczeń. Mimo, że schodziłam tam ćwiczyć prawie codziennie, w piwnicy było mnóstwo kurzu i pajęczyn, bo wszystko poza ciężarkami omijałam slalomem i nie zadawałam sobie trudy żeby od czasu do czasu przetrzeć. Pomyślałam, że teraz jest dobra okazja, żeby lepiej zadbać o to miejsce.   
Demon obserwował mnie ze schodów, gdy przesuwałam chłopaka pod ścianę przyległą do schodów, gdzie wisiało najwięcej łańcuchów. Zanim jednak go skułam, machnęłam ręką w powietrzu i kurz rozwiał się, a następnie znikł. Pająki i inne robaki, jeśli tam były, schowały się skąd przyszły. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Już nie pachniało tak stęchło.   
\- Dużo lepiej nie?  
\- Nie wiem po co sprzątasz, przecież jutro tu i tak będzie masakra. Krew na suficie. – skomentował Demon z dozą cynizmu.   
\- Ale przez chwilę może być ładnie. – odparowałam, z miną pod tytułem „nie wkurzaj mnie”.  
Skułam chłopakowi nadgarstki nad głową, tak, że siedział na ziemi, opierając się plecami o ścianę.  
\- Chcesz go obudzić teraz? – zapytał Demon.   
\- Chyba nie. Rano. Chcę się nim nacieszyć. – odparłam, unosząc mu koszulkę na brzuchu.   
Demon się zaśmiał. – Nie bądź ohydna.   
\- Dlaczego?!  
\- No weź, nie dotykaj go jak jest nieprzytomny.   
\- Nie zamierzałam!   
\- Aha. – Demon mi nie wierzył. - Może jest gejem albo ma dziewczynę. To nie wypada.   
Demon wiedział, że miałam opory przed dotykaniem chłopaków w związkach. Osobliwe, że akurat partnerka powstrzymywała mnie przed naruszaniem nietykalności faceta, ale tak było.   
\- Może być gejem, ale na pewno nie ma dziewczyny. – zawyrokowałam.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
Wskazałam palcem na chłopaka. – Ma nieobcięte włosy i ubrania jak lump.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz.   
\- Raczej tak. Spytam jutro.   
\- I wtedy go zgwałcisz?   
\- Dowiem się jutro! – odpowiedziałam z irytacją, ale głupi uśmiech podważał moją autentyczność.   
Mając władzę nad ciałem, ma się niemal absolutną władzę nad człowiekiem, pisała moja mentorka. O ile nie wiedziałam, jak się ustosunkować do tego stwierdzenia, to zawsze przypominało mi się, gdy dotykałam cudzej skóry, i skłaniało do darzenia jej z szacunkiem. Jeśli dotknąć, to z czułością. Jeśli zadać ranę, to z intencją. Jeśli zerwać mięsień, to nie przez przypadek. Jeśli złamać kość, to nie odwracając wzroku. Jeśli zabić, to z pokorą. A jeśli zgwałcić, to nigdy we śnie.   
Cierpienie miało tyle sensu.   
Wróciłam do sypialni jednocześnie podniecona, jakbym mogła zaraz wyjść z domu i tańczyć, i okropnie zmęczona, co odkryłam przy wspinaczce po schodach. Wino, adrenalina i przygoda skutecznie wypełniły wieczór sprzeczną energią, którą na dobrą sprawę oceniłam pozytywnie. Mimo, że przez jakiś czas przed zaśnięciem uśmiechałam się do siebie i rzucałam po łóżku, owładnięta myślami o chłopaku i całym zajściu, nie denerwował mnie nie nadchodzący sen. Lubiłam myśleć, że obsesyjnymi myślami i tworzonymi w głowie scenariuszami, w pewien sposób „programuję” mózg, żeby następnie śnić na te same tematy. W dzieciństwie próbowałam w ten sposób wywołać sny o ulubionych kreskówkach, co udało się raz i na zawsze skłoniło mnie do praktykowania tej metody. Pomimo jej niskiej skuteczności, na jakiś czas mogłam zupełnie zatracić się w swoim ulubionym stanie świadomości.


	2. Chapter 2

Rano długo leżałam w łóżku i kręcąc się z boku na bok przytulałam poduszkę. Mimo, że obudziłam się wcześniej niż zwykle, nie mogłam zmusić się do ponownego uśnięcia. Nie pamiętałam snów. To nic. To dobrze. Moje myśli krążyły wokół intruza zamkniętego w piwnicy. Natomiast tylko myśli; odwlekałam rzeczywistą konfrontację z nim, wybierając miotanie się w pościeli. Pełna dziecięcego optymizmu, myślałam o tym co powiedzieć, jak się zachować, jakie zrobić przedstawienie, tak, żeby najlepiej wykorzystać sytuację, żeby się przy tym świetnie bawić.   
W końcu narosła we mnie frustracja: już nic lepiej nie wymyślę, mam za mało danych! Trzeba zobaczyć jakie ma oczy, jaki głos, jakie niewerbalne komunikaty wysyła. Czy jest śmieszny, czy nudny, arogancki czy bez charakteru.   
Wstałam, odrzucając wściekle kołdrę i zbiegłam na dół, boso i w piżamie.   
Demon leżał na krześle przy stole w kuchni, grzejąc się w plamie letniego słońca. Na mój widok wstał i zaczął miarowo machać ogonem.  
\- Chłopak wstał. - oświadczył.  
\- Tak? - Uśmiechnęłam się głupio, odganiając jeszcze poprzednie myśli jak gęste chmury, które odgradzały mnie od rzeczywistości. Odzyskując powoli świadomość, podeszłam do czajnika i wstawiłam wodę na kawę. Gdy się gotowała, podeszłam wsypać jedzenie do miski Demona. Była pusta, ale druga, z wodą, stała nietknięta.  
\- Pijesz to? – wskazałam na jego wczorajszą wodę.  
\- Zmień.  
Wylałam zawartość miski do zlewu. Nalałam nowej i odstawiłam. Wykonywałam te czynności specjalnie wolno, odwlekając odpowiedź na relację Demona, chociaż ciągle uśmiechałam się pod nosem.   
\- Idziesz do niego? – pośpieszał mnie kot, przeskakując z krzesła na stół. Sam był chyba ciekawszy sytuacji ode mnie. Nikt nie był ciekawszy ode mnie. O to chodziło. Nie zjada się ludzi na śniadanie, tylko na obiad, najwcześniej. To wigilia, to celebracja.   
\- Nie teraz. Najpierw kawa. Wezmę prysznic. Nie muszę rzucać wszystkiego dla tego typa. – zdecydowałam, zalewając zmieloną kawę zagotowaną wodą.  
Ledwie odstawiłam czajnik na miejsce usłyszałam jego głos dochodzący z dołu.   
\- Hej! Wiem że tam jesteś!   
Instynktownie skuliłam się, opierając plecami o blat. Jego głos wyrwał mnie z sennych złudzeń i przywołał do rzeczywistości. Żadna celebracja, kiedy ktoś cię woła.  
\- Cholera jasna! – wyszeptałam do Demona. - Zapomniałam że on nie słyszy ciebie ale mnie już tak. Ja pierdole, nie chce do niego schodzić. Kawa.   
Zaraz jednak usłyszałam jak znowu woła.   
\- Słyszysz mnie?! To nieporozumienie!   
Wypuściłam powietrze wolno i zakryłam twarz dłońmi.   
\- Ale mnie stresuje. Ugh. No dobra, idę.   
\- Idę z tobą. – Damon oświadczył radośnie.   
Wlałam już zaparzoną w ekspresie kawę do kubka i zeszłam na dół, powoli, żeby nie rozlać. Ostrożnie stąpałam po szorstkich stopniach.  
\- Cicho bądź, do kurwy nędzy. – warknęłam na mojego więźnia ciągle patrząc pod nogi. Dopiero na dole podniosłam głowę i na niego spojrzałam. Siedział tam gdzie go zostawiłam, z rękami skutymi nad głową, w czarnej bluzie. Patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi szarymi oczami. Rude włosy lekko opadały mu na oczy. W zasadzie, zauważyłam, Demon miał rację, z twarzy nie był szczególnie ładny ale miał jakąś taką przyjemną manierę, która mi się podobała i poddawała wszystkie inne fizyczne cechy w wątpliwość. Gapiłam się na niego przez chwilę, próbując znaleźć w tym jakiś sens, kiedy zorientowałam się że sama zapomniałam sprawdzić jak wyglądam. Co za porażka! Nie dość że wiedźma to jeszcze prosto z łóżka. Miałam na sobie tylko dużą czarną koszulkę, która spadała mi z ramienia, i czarne majtki. Tak jak ja gapiłam się na niego, on gapił się na mnie, i oboje nie wiedzieliśmy co o sobie myśleć. Odgarnęłam włosy i przygładziłam je nerwowo.   
\- Sorry. – mruknął, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.   
\- No dobra, już nieważne. Jestem, więc dawaj. Tłumacz się. Kim jesteś, jak się nazywasz, czemu włamujesz mi się do domu. – wymieniłam na jednym tchu, jakby wszystkie były równie istotne, i usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, z kubkiem w dłoniach. Demon zajął miejsce na schodach, i machając ogonem przyglądał się zdarzeniu.  
\- A! Tak. Znaczy… Nazywam się Johnny. I… – zaczął niepewnie.   
To wystarczyło. Wiedziałam kim jest Johnny. Chciałam powiedzieć, że już się widzieliśmy. Tam, skąd pochodzą dusze. To było oburzające. Taka ułuda!  
Johnny wiedział, co miałam na myśli. O ile rozglądał się po pokoju, jakby po to żeby zebrać myśli, to co chwilę jego wzrok wracał i zatrzymywał się na mnie, i taktownie acz intensywnie przyglądał się mojej twarzy, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie moje imię. Potem znów patrzył gdzie indziej, uświadamiając sobie, że mnie jednak nie zna.   
Na marginesie, był hetero.  
\- Zacznijmy od tego, że wcale nie chciałem się tu włamać.- kontynuował. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że ktoś tu mieszka! Dostałem instrukcje na ten dom i tyle. Gdybym wiedział, że tu mieszkasz, w ogóle bym nie próbował… no nieporozumienie i tyle.   
Prychnęłam.   
\- Nie widziałeś światła, debilu?  
Wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.  
\- Właściwie to nie.   
Idiota, pomyślałam. Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mi się, że zasłoniłam zasłony w sypialni. Pewnie wcale nie przechodziło przez nie słabe światło małej lampki. No cóż.   
Odstawiłam kubek na ziemię i przysunęłam się do niego. Usiadłam bardzo blisko, na co on podkulił nogi pod siebie, wyraźnie zestresowany.  
\- Tak że, no… przepraszam za kłopot i … możesz mnie wypuścić. Nie będę ci zawracał głowy.   
Jego zakłopotanie wydało mi się uroczę, i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.   
\- Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy z oknem…   
\- Nie potrzebuję. – powiedziałam nieco milej, chociaż może wyszło żmijowato. – Ale powiedz mi więcej, co? Mój kot chce wiedzieć czy masz dziewczynę.   
\- Ty chcesz wiedzieć. – zaprotestował Demon.   
\- Twój… kot. - Johnny spojrzał na Demona i powoli pokiwał głową, a potem uśmiechnął się i puścił mu oczko. - Jasne. Uhm, nie, jeśli kot jest zainteresowany.  
Zaśmiałam się i spojrzałam na chłopaka z aprobatą.   
\- Wiedziałam, mówiłam. – mruknęłam do Demona.   
\- Że nie mam dziewczyny? – dopytywał zaczepnie.   
\- Masz nieobcięte włosy i ubrania jak lump. – powtórzyłam swoją kwestię.   
Johnny się skrzywił.   
\- Masz rację, to ja wrócę do domu, przebiorę się i pójdę je obciąć.   
Komiczny gość.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. – oświadczyłam ze złowrogim uśmiechem.  
Bezceremonialnie naruszałam jego sferę komfortu przysuwając się coraz bliżej, do tego stopnia, że praktycznie opierałam się na nim. Wsparłam dłonie na jego nogach i zbliżyłam swoją twarz do jego. W myślach obdzierałam go ze skóry i wyobrażałam sobie, jak krzyczy. Johnny chyba odczytał to z mojej miny, bo głośno przełknął ślinę i nerwowo poruszał rękami w łańcuchach, napierając na nie nieznacznie, jakby nie chciał, żebym to zauważyła.  
\- Podpadłeś komuś ostatnio, że ci powiedziano żebyś to przyszedł? – spytałam, mrużąc oczy konspiracyjnie.   
\- Nie, nie wiem. – wydusił z siebie chłopak. – Czemu? Kim jesteś?  
Pokazałam mu pazury, odwracając dłoń zewnętrzną stroną, i wyszczerzyłam kły. – Jest taka wiedźma, która zabija chłopaków, i o której twoi znajomi się dowiedzieli, chociaż bardzo dobrze się ukrywa.   
Johnny spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, które szybko zmieniło się w strach. Uśmiechnął się miło, próbując go ukryć, albo chociaż skontrować, i zaprzeczyć sytuacji. Pokręcił głową, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. – Nieee. Chcesz mnie nastraszyć.   
Uniosłam brwi.   
Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. On w panice, ja w rozbawieniu. W myślach porównywałam go do poprzednich chłopaków z którymi miałam do czynienia. Przypomniałam sobie jak poprzedni typ zareagował na bardzo podobne zdanie. Tamten się wkurzył, i zaczął mi wymyślać. Od razu przegryzłam mu gardło, ale potem jeszcze długo myślałam o tych przykrych słowach, które powiedział pod moim adresem i zastanawiałam się czy faktycznie jestem „jebaną dziwką”.   
Właściwie, każdy chłopak, którego zamordowałam był nadętym bucem i głupio się stawiał, nawet, jeśli jasne było, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Każdy musiał się popisać, grozić mi, stawiać opór. Uznawałam to za przejaw egoizmu i braku wyobraźni, które denerwowały mnie identycznie u całego społeczeństwa, a tym bardziej nie miałam ochoty znosić podobnego zachowania od kogoś, kto powinien, moim zdaniem, dziękować, że jeszcze żyję. To był mój punkt widzenia, ale rozumiałam też, że sytuacje podbramkowe wywołują u ludzi różne emocje, i nie przywiązywałam się do reakcji, które mi się nie podobały. Zabijałam ich szybko, i z wzruszeniem ramion piłam ich krew dopóki ciągle płynęła i jadłam ich mięso.   
Z wzruszeniem ramion do nich, bo śmierć traktowałam bardzo poważnie, zwieńczając minutą ciszy, jakbym wierzyła w Boga. Kiedyś wierzyłam… w coś. Malowałam sobie na skórze tajemnicze symbole, śpiewałam mantry, mówiłam intencje. Śmierć była ważna, w kulturze i religii taka potwornie ważna, a teraz objęta tabu, które ograniczało jej potencjał. Śmierć nie jest strasznym słowem!, przekonywałam, ku przerażeniu słuchaczy. Nie stworzyłam kultu, ale podlewałabym krwią drzewa, gdyby to było dla nich dobre. Sprzedawałabym to, czego nie udało mi się wypić, gdyby to były kaczki, a nie ludzie.   
Może wcale bym nie zabiła, gdyby to byli dobrzy ludzie, gdybym nie widziała w nich tej okropnej nienawiści, która zapewniała, że gdybym nie ja ich, to oni mnie. O ile nie miałam konkretnych oczekiwań co do moich ofiar, to jednak się zawodziłam, więc może jednak miałam.   
Śmierć nie powinna być tabu! Wtedy może bym wiedziała?   
Z problemem zwróciłam się do Jupitera, krwawego Boga z wątpliwą historią moralności. Pomyślelibyście, że do Plutona. Myślałam o tym, oczywiście, ale Jupiter miał przewagę, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Plutona, poza siłą uosabiał zabawę. To mi zostawało, gdy nie udało mi się być poprawną i spełnić oczekiwań innych. W tym sensie zawsze widziałam Jupitera jako boga wyrzutków, chociaż ci zwykle wybierali kogoś innego. Popierdolone.   
Mając to wszystko na uwadze, z pozytywnym zdziwieniem, nawet z pewnym uznaniem, obserwowałam reakcje Johnny’ego, który nie zdenerwował się, ani chyba nie wziął pod uwagę tej możliwości. Zachowywał się skromnie i ze skruchą, czyli, zupełnie adekwatnie do sytuacji, w której przez przypadek (to nie był przypadek) wybił komuś okno i wtargnął do domu. Ale również adekwatnie do sytuacji, w której ktoś wita się ze śmiercią. Spytał, czy pomóc mi z oknem! Brał odpowiedzialność za swoje zachowanie? Gratulacje. Ale co to znaczyło, wobec poprzednich przekonań i nawyków?  
\- Dobra, wystarczy gry wstępnej. – powiedziałam stanowczo i uniosłam mu bluzę wraz z koszulką, żeby wbić się pazurami w brzuch.   
\- Nie, proszę! To musi być jakaś straszna pomyłka! - łzy świeciły mu w oczach.  
\- Czekaj, zabierzmy to, przeszkadza mi.   
Jego bluza i koszulka zniknęły, żeby zaraz zmaterializować się nieopodal i opaść miękko na podłogę. Johnny na chwilę przestał mówić. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na swój nagi tors i brzuch, a potem na mnie, i zaraz kontynuował z większym przekonaniem.   
\- Dogadajmy się, co? Na pewno nie jest tak, że musisz mnie zabić, prawda? Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale… z tego co wiem o wiedźmach to… nie zabijają ludzi.   
\- On z tobą negocjuje? To będzie dobre – Demon skomentował.   
Rzuciłam mu karcące spojrzenie i odwróciłam się z powrotem do Johnny’ego.   
\- A ja zabijam. – powiedziałam z lekką irytacją.  
Położyłam mu dłonie na brzuchu, wczepiając się pazurami w przestrzeń pod żebrami, które widziałam wyraźnie pod cienką skórą. Poczułam twarde mięśnie pod palcami.   
Johnny wzdrygnął się i przywarł plecami do ściany.   
\- Ale może wcale nie chcesz mnie zabić? – Johnny kontynuował. - Może jesteś po prostu… niezrozumiana? Wiesz, jak w tych wszystkich bajkach, w których potwory okazują się wcale nie złe, tylko niezrozumiane przez wieśniaków? Założę się, że nie jesteś takim potworem, który zabija ludzi. Chcesz o tym pogadać?  
\- Co ty pierdolisz?   
Wziął kolejny wdech, ale zanim coś powiedział, zasłoniłam mu usta dłonią.   
\- Jest tak, jak mówią. – powiedziałam dosadnie. – Połamię ci nogi, odgryzę chuja i powieszę za oknem, żeby koledzy widzieli jak się wykrwawiasz na śmierć.  
Usłyszałam krótki śmiech Demona, stanowiący aprobatę mojego gustu co do sposobów zabijania, po czym czmychnął na górę. Sama sądziłam, że byłam niezwykle kreatywna w doborze tortur, jednak nie zawsze udawało mi się moje pomysły dobrze przekazać. Zdarzało się, że gubiłam język, gdy wywiązywała się bardziej dynamiczna akcja. W tym wypadku, oczywiście chodziło o powieszenie Johnny’ego za oknem, nie jego dobytku. Zastanawiałam się czy Johnny zauważył tę nieścisłość. Ale ten był znacznie bardziej skupiony, na obronie swojego przyrodzenia, niezależnie od tego gdzie kto miał być powieszony i jak. W gruncie rzeczy, sama nie byłam szczególnie przywiązana do pomysłu, a w zanadrzu miałam tuzin nowych, żeby nimi chłopaka postraszyć. W tym zakresie moje słowa okazywały się do tej pory niezmiennie efektywne.   
Zrozpaczony, chłopak kręcił głową lekko, przy oporze mojej ręki. Jego łzy spłynęły mi między palce. Poczułam, że się trzęsie. Zabrałam dłoń.  
\- Nie rób tego, proszę. Zrobię co chcesz. Co mam zrobić? – szlochał.  
\- Możesz się nie ruszać. – odpowiedziałam.  
Wbiłam pazury w jego ciało, które miękko rozchodziło się pod naporem, i przeorałam je, zostawiając długie, lecz nie głębokie rany sięgające od żeber to brzucha. Krew polała się natychmiast i strużkami ściekała na jego spodnie, zatrzymując się przy pasku, i na podłogę. Johnny chyba krzyknął, chyba długo krzyczał, ale nie słyszałam go, zamroczona widokiem krwi. Schyliłam się do jednej z ran i wgryzłam się w nią. Poczułam krew na języku. Dużo krwi. Pulsowała, wypełniając mi usta. Przez chwilę łykałam ją, liżąc otwartą ranę.   
Gdybym mogła, piłabym krew jak wino. Powiedziałabym, jak sok, ale podobnie jak alkohol, w nadmiarze miała ona na mnie obezwładniający efekt. Na początku pobudzała, ale zarówno w działaniu, jak i w konsystencji, szybko stawała się ciężka. Obciążała żołądek i wątrobę, i wywoływała efekt zbliżony do upicia winem. Ponieważ jednak jeden człowiek dysponował ledwo niebezpieczną dla mnie ilością krwi, kiedy zaczynałam ją pić, nie hamowałam się.   
Zwykle kiedy miałam przyjemność zatopić zęby w żywym ciele, myślałam tylko o mięśniach, w które się wbijałam, o tym jak napinały się w szoku i bólu, kiedy je trzymałam, i o krwi, która czasem lała się intensywnie jak pod ciśnieniem. Gdybym się nad tym zastanowiła trochę dłużej, gdyby to doświadczenie nie otumaniało mnie na chwilę, wprawiając w stan podobny do rauszu, wiedziałabym, że najważniejsza była sama idea niszczenia. Cieszyłam się niszcząc niedocenione piękno i niewykorzystany potencjał ciał podobnych mi wiekiem chłopaków, a wraz z nimi całe uprzywilejowanie i arogancje. Te myśli nie były dla mnie jasne przez długi czas, a teraz, gdy atakowałam Johnny’ego, nie było ich. Poza nadzieją, nie było nic więcej do zniszczenia, a ta nadzieja, niepodszyta roszczeniami, była śliczna.   
Przez chwilę tkwiłam z ustami przytkniętymi do rany Johnny’ego. Jego słowa dźwięczały mi w uszach. Czy ja muszę zabijać. Takie mam powołanie. Ja zawsze chciałam zabijać. Ale takiego miłego zjawiska, wcale nie bezapelacyjnie i za karę. Na pewno nie jak za karę. Za wszystko, co był winny, już się przyznał.   
Podniosłam głowę i odetchnęłam. Wytarłam krew ściekającą mi z brody. Johnny dyszał ciężko, wpatrując się ze mnie z przerażeniem. Obnażyłam kły w krwawym uśmiechu.   
\- A może masz rację. – powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, niż do niego.   
\- Huh?  
Wstałam.   
\- Demonie! – krzyknęłam w stronę schodów. - Leć po Andy’ego! Ja się jeszcze pobawię z kolegą.   
\- Chwila. Jak to mam rację? I-i kim jest Andy? – dopytywał Johnny.   
Nie odpowiedziałam mu od razu. Właściwie, wcale mu nie odpowiedziałam. Powiedziałam tylko:  
\- Słyszałeś. Pobawię się z tobą.   
W moim mniemaniu był to komplement, i polegał na przeświadczeniu, że zamiast go zabić od razu, chcę spędzić z nim więcej czasu. Równie dobrze jednak mogła to być obelga, więc nie miałam Johnny’emu za złe, że nie zrozumiał, iż znalazł się w sytuacji uprzywilejowanej. Cieszyłam się natomiast, że miał na tyle wyczucia, by już się nie odezwać.  
Zgarnęłam kubek zimnej już kawy z podłogi i dopiłam resztę. Odłożyłam go na jeden z niższych stopni schodów, po czym podeszłam do Johnny’ego i rozkułam go. Chłopak patrzył na mnie czujnie, i to z całą słusznością, bo zanim zdążył rozruszać obolałe ręce, złapałam go za kark i pchnęłam na środek pokoju.   
\- Uciekaj.  
Ledwo podniósł głowę, podeszłam i kopnęłam go z brzuch. Jęknął żałośnie, zakasłał i skulił się na podłodze.  
\- Podnieś się, pierdoło. Uciekaj.  
Podniósł się boleśnie i rzucił w stronę schodów. Ze zwierzęcą prędkością złapałam go za nogę, wbijając pazury w jego łydkę i okolicę kostki. Upadł na twarz, a ja przyciągałam go do siebie. Wyrywał, się, ale myślałam, że jeszcze dwa ruchy, przytrzymam go dobrze i będzie mój. Wtedy obrócił się nagle i rąbnął mnie pięścią w twarz. Ponieważ celował od dołu, cios poszedł w szczękę i lewy policzek. Nie był mocny, ale wystarczył, żebym straciła równowagę, i puściła jego nogę.   
Zamroczyło mnie, lecz nie od siły uderzenia, ale od samego faktu, że mnie uderzył. Nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Nie widziałam tego w jego twarzy, która była dobra i miła, zdezorientowana i przerażona. Nagle zmieniła się i kiedy mnie uderzył, z uchylonymi płytkim oddechem ustami i oczami rozwartymi adrenaliną, zobaczyłam w nim iskrę, która czymś pierwotnym znaczyła go i brała górę nad wszystkimi dobrymi intencjami. Poznałam w nim każde żyjątko, które w życiu zabiłam, które chciało przeżyć.   
Po uderzeniu, Johnny na chwilę zamarł w przerażeniu, jakbym to ja zdzieliła go w szczękę. Wkrótce jednak zorientował się na nowo w sytuacji, i ponownie rzucił do ucieczki, korzystając z chwilowej przewagi. Tym razem jednak złapałam go szybko, szybciej niż sama się zorientowałam, że to zrobiłam. W furii wskoczyłam na niego, powalając go i przyciskając brzuchem do ziemi.   
\- Co to było? Chcesz się bawić? – syknęłam mu do ucha.   
Czułam tępy ból w dolnej wardze, najpewniej rozciętej. Wypluwałam słowa ostrożnie. W środku jednak traciłam resztki opanowania, i powoli ginęłam się w dzikim szale, zawładnięta zupełnie nowymi emocjami. Jak przez mgłę słyszałam własne myśli, które krzyczały, żeby go nie zabijać. Sama siebie pytałam, czy jestem w stanie. Już nie byłam górą. Byłam zgubiona. Moja przewaga polegała tylko na tym, że Johnny tego nie wiedział.   
\- Nie, nie! Przepraszam… - Johnny wystękał próbując podnieść głowę. Złapałam go za posklejane teraz od brudu i krwi włosy, i uderzyłam jego twarzą o podłogę. Naparłam na niego całym ciężarem.   
\- Nigdy stąd nie uciekniesz. Oszalejesz z bólu. – warczałam do niego wściekle.   
Usłyszałam jak płacze i chciałam spojrzeć mu w twarz. Przewróciłam go na plecy ostrym szarpnięciem za bark. Jęknął przy tym tak, że pomyślałam, że mu ten bark wybiłam. Nie zważając na to, chwyciłam go za nadgarstki i przyszpiliłam do podłogi. Tak jak się spodziewałam, wyglądał żałośnie. Miał twarz i oczy mokre od płaczu. Wcześniej szarawe, teraz prawie błękitne źrenice błyskały do mnie przez łzy, które co chwila spływały przy kącikach oczu i znikały we włosach. Prawą stronę twarzy miał pokiereszowaną i brudną od pyłu z podłogi. Z satysfakcją zauważyłam, że też ma rozciętą wargę, która, lekko tylko czerwona na razie, zaczynała już krwawić. Zobaczyłam to na jego zębach, kiedy otworzył usta.   
\- Proszę! Porozmawiajmy… - Johnny łkał pode mną.   
Zaśmiałam mu się w twarz i już podniosłam rękę, żeby zdzielić go po twarzy, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Po nich nastąpiły kroki na górze i za chwilę na schodach pojawił się wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak w okularach. Na ramieniu miał przewieszoną torbę.   
\- Diana! – krzyknął na mnie spontanicznie i już miał zbiec po schodach, przyklęknąć przy mnie i spytać jak się czuję, tak jak zawsze, ale nagle zatrzymał się, spostrzegłszy, że chłopak, który leży pode mną nie jest martwy, a ja, mimo krwi cieknącej z rozciętej wargi, nie jestem ranna ani w potrzebie.   
Andy spojrzał na mnie, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieję i czego od niego oczekuję. Już mówię dlaczego.  
Zdarzało się, że w przypływie nienawiści, pod wpływem frustracji, kaleczyłam się poważnie. Nie robiłam tego specjalnie; nie cięłam się po przedramionach, nie zostawiałam symetrycznych śladów, nie używałam noża ani żyletki. Pazury wystarczały, żeby, z łatwością z jaką rozpruwałam brzuchy moich ofiar, rozciąć własną skórę. To było wręcz niebezpiecznie łatwe. Kiedy z dramatyczną wściekłością gryzłam swój nadgarstek albo dłoń, jedynie po to, by się wyżyć, impulsywnie wyładować wewnętrze napięcie, zadawałam sobie bardzo poważne rany. Czasem tak poważne, że Andy z niepoprawnym podziwem oglądał obfite kałuże krwi, i nie chciał mi uwierzyć, że to nie była próba samobójcza. Szczególnie trudno było go przekonać, gdy rozcięłam sobie brzuch, łapiąc się pod boki i przejeżdżając po całej długości tułowia.   
Oczywiście, że coś było na rzeczy, ale tylko tyle ile wynikało z ludzkiej natury. Niemożliwość rozwiązania wewnętrznych konfliktów potrafi być nie do zniesienia, a frustracja i cierpienie nie do opisania. Samobójstwo jest problemem wszystkich, prędzej czy później, w tej czy innej formie. Mnie dopadło wcześniej, ale tylko konceptualnie, na poziomie idei, bo wcześnie zetknęłam się ze śmiercią. Byłam jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy zabiłam po raz pierwszy. Nie ważne jaką teorię bym do tego nie dorobiła i jakimi mechanizmami obronnymi nie zepchnęła w pod i nieświadomość, nie mogłam uznać, że to, co robię jest w porządku. Musiałabym myśleć, że jestem lepsza od innych. Bo czaruję? Nie jestem. A więc, że mam więcej praw. Nie mam. A więc, że oszukuję, a więc musi mnie w końcu spotkać kara. Na swój dziwny sposób, oswajałam się z bólem, tak, żeby żaden płaczący chłopak, nie mógł mi zarzucić, że nie wiem jakie to uczucie. W ten sposób dało się żyć.   
Wracając, Andy myślał, że znowu coś sobie zrobiłam. Brak oczywistych ran na moim ciele, i obecność żywego chłopaka zmyliła go, więc pośpieszyłam z wyjaśnieniem, najlepiej jak umiałam.  
\- Andy! Mi nic nie jest. Zabierz go. – wydyszałam.   
Po krótkim zawahaniu, Andy zbiegł do nas i, zachowując bezpieczny dystans, ostrożnie pochylił się nad nami.   
\- Jemu mam pomóc? Ta jucha to jego? – dopytał jeszcze, a gdy pokiwałam głową, dodał racjonalnie acz przyjaźnie: - To musisz go puścić.   
Spojrzałam na Johnny’ego. Odwrócił głowę na bok, byle dalej ode mnie. Obnażył przy tym niemądrze szyję, jakby ostra kość szczęki mogła skutecznie odgrodzić nas od siebie. Mimo tych wysiłków, i mimo, że trząsł się teraz jak w gorączce, nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Jego szare oczy wydawały się teraz ciemniejsze, mokre od łez. Zagryzł zęby i dyszał w przerażeniu, czekając na mój ruch. Z podnieceniem patrzyłam na jego chudą szyję, zarysowane jabłko Adama i bladą skórę, na której sporadyczne ślady krwi, małe kropki estetycznie skumulowane z lewej dolnej strony i rozpraszające się ku prawej w kierunku ucha, wyglądały jak cętki. Kiedy to się stało? Piękny zbieg okoliczności. Z bólem serca musiałam podziwiać rezultat mojej agresji, akceptując, że to już koniec i nic nie można dodać ani ująć. Gdybym ugryzła go jeszcze raz, wszystko bym zepsuła, krwi byłoby za dużo, a całe ciało do wyrzucenia. Ucięłam te dywagacje kiedy Andy ponaglił mnie kolejnym „no puść, go.”  
Ale nie ruszyłam się, tylko wgryzłam się w bluzę Johnny’ego i wbiłam mu pazury w nadgarstki. Krzyknął.  
\- Nie mogę! Nie mogę… - warczałam, przyciskając twarz do klatki chłopaka.  
\- Możesz. Słuchaj, tylko na chwilę. – przekonywał Andy. - Pójdziesz się umyć. Jesteś cała we krwi. Potem zrobisz sobie coś do jedzenia. On nigdzie nie ucieknie.   
Przez chwilę nic nie mówiłam. Dyszeliśmy na siebie z Johnny’m w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Było mi gorąco, a może zimno. Czułam się pijana.   
\- Nie uciekniesz? – spytałam cicho.   
Johnny nagłym zrywem pokręcił głową w desperacji, jakby za późno się zorientował, że teraz mówię do niego.   
Uśmiechnęłam się blado. Zwolniłam oddech i, po paru głębszych wdechach, puściłam go. Odsunęłam się szybko z głośnym warknięciem, jakby to bolało, i złapałam pod boki jakbym trzęsła się z zimna. Pobiegłam na górę, zostawiając chłopaków samych.   
Oparłam się obiema rękami o stół w kuchni. Dyszałam. Jednak gorąco. To było trudniejsze niż myślałam. Gdyby nie przyszedł Andy, nie puściłabym go. Bawiłabym się nim dopóki by się nie wykrwawił. Ugryzłabym go w szyję, i policzyła dwanaście trupów.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy Johnny był już pod opieką Andy’ego, a ja na osobnym piętrze, poczułam jak schodzi ze mnie ciśnienie i powoli zaczyna docierać co się stało. Jedna myśl, a może kilka, trudnych do sformułowania i na tamten moment niemożliwych do wyrażenia słowami, ukłuło mnie do tego stopnia, że skuliłam się i jęknęłam, jakby sprawiły mi fizyczny ból. Złapałam się pod boki, wbijając pazury w okolice pod łopatkami, mocno, ale nie do krwi. Miałam brudne, ciągle mokre i lepiące od krwi ręce; zostawiły ślady na luźnej koszulce, którą miałam na sobie, która i tak została już w znacznym stopniu pokryta krwią. Włosy także były całe pozlepiane i skołtunione. Pozwoliłam im opaść na oczy brzydką grzywą. Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam tak, próbując zebrać myśli, a przynajmniej względnie pogodzić się ze sobą, ustalić jakąś wersję. Co ja planowałam teraz z nim zrobić? Na co miałam nadzieję nie zabijając go?   
Ale nie wiedziałam. Zostało mi tylko przeczucie, i na nim opierałam jedno z największych odstępstw od swojej natury do tej pory.   
Do tej pory wierzyłam, że żyję, żeby zabijać. Od lat to robiłam, konkretnie, odkąd miałam trzynaście lat i po raz pierwszy poczułam morderczą agresję, która zmusiła mnie żebym zamordowała gołębia. Pamiętam, że byłam zła i poruszona do kości, ale nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć kim. To była moja pierwsza ofiara, i ostatnie zwierzę, które zabiłam, bo zaraz poczułam ogromny żal do zwierzątek i zabroniłam sobie ich krzywdzić. Demon, co prawda, nie widział nic złego w zabijaniu ptaków i zaraz zjadł tamtego, ale dla mnie nie miało to znaczenia, czy zabiłabym ptaka, czy Demona, czułam się potwornie nie w porządku. Co do chłopaków natomiast nie miałam podobnych skrupułów. Zaczęłam randkować w wieku piętnastu lat i wtedy przypadkowo zachlastałam obiekt moich nieodwzajemnionych uczuć, kiedy pod wpływem złości na nowo rozbudził się we mnie zew krwi i agresja. To brzmi, jakbym nie umiała panować nad złością, ale to nie było tak. Przemoc była celem samym w sobie, który mnie inspirował i podniecał na tyle, na ile umiałam to pojąć. Te uczucia były nowe, silne i koniecznie wymagały wyjaśnień, tak jak każdy inny temat, z którym się konfrontowałam jako nastolatka, jak seks. I tak jak seks zostały zbyte i schowane jako wstydliwe, i takie, do których w życiu nie można się przyznać, pod karą krzywych spojrzeń. Odkrywałam równocześnie obie tajemnice: seks i agresję, dwa tematy tabu, dwa popędy jakimi człowiek dysponował według Freuda. A takie tajemnicze, a może niezrozumiane? Jeśli niezgłębione, to czemu? Stałam się zupełnie owładnięta tymi i podobnymi tematami, które wymykały mi się, podczas gdy mój zapał nie wystarczał, niepoparty autorytetem, a bazujący na mglistych przeczuciach. Dopadłam odpowiedzi kilka lat później, i to było ostateczne spotkanie. Okazało się nagle, na dworcu w łazience, bez kontekstu, a może po przeczytaniu jakiejś książki w pociągu, że świat nie miał sensu bez nieskończonej pasji nieposkromionej agresji. Dni były szare, jeśli nie wypełniłam ich erotycznymi myślami, a wręcz dołujące, jeśli w tych myślach nie działa się nikomu krzywda. Ze strachem obserwowałam swoją przemianę. Wtedy urosły mi kły, i paznokcie zmieniły się w szpony. Czarownice zwykle zmieniały swój wygląd pomiędzy trzynastym a osiemnastym rokiem życia, wraz z wyborem powołania, to wiedziałam, mama mi wyjaśniła. Ale nie spodziewałam się podobnej przemiany u siebie, bo nie sądziłam, że mam jakiekolwiek powołanie. Agresja to nie powołanie! To była pomyłka, a jednocześnie wcale nie. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że życie dzieje się znacznie szybciej, niż na to przygotowują rodzice, a wszystkie zewnętrzne wpływy, na których odbiór wystawiony jest młody człowiek, zostają znacznie głębiej i trwalej wryte w jego osobowość. Odkąd zmieniłam się wizualnie, nic już nie było niewinne; musiałam zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami życia i decyzji, które… czy ja je wybrałam?   
Kiedy moja matka zobaczyła, kim się staje, wyraziła pełne konsternacji zdumienie. „Ale jak to się stało?” płakała czasem nad kartami. Ignorowałam jej łzy. Wiedziała jak, lecz wybierała nie widzieć prawdy. Ponieważ zajmowała się magią przeszłości i przyszłości, wyrocznią i przepowiednią, uważałam jej zachowanie za hipokryzję. Wszystko zobaczyła lata temu. Wybrała nie wierzyć. Pod ciężarem zarzutów z obu stron, komunikacja między nami stała się nagle ciężka, emocjonalnie przeładowana, i nigdy już nie porozmawiałyśmy otwarcie.   
Ale żeby tylko o rozmowę chodziło. Mówię o porozumieniu dusz, tak brutalnie i bezmyślnie zerwanym. Tak cennym, a wyrzuconym do kosza jak czerstwą bułkę. Nie wiedziałam ile kosztuję przeznaczenie, ani ile waży, ale w moim przeczuciu co najmniej pół życia, bo tyle zamierzałam wypłakać po stracie. Ten ból był nie do opisania. Trzaskanie w uszach przy zamkniętych ustach i oczach, z których łzy lały się strumieniami. Zmęczenie zbyt duże żeby krzyczeć, a słowa zbyt naiwne żeby wyraził tę głębię. Nieporozumienie było przytłaczające. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że tak jak dusze mogą się pięknie zrozumieć, osiągnąć jedność i unieść, tak samo mogą się nieporozumieć i w udręce pozabijać. 

Więc moja… matka… obca dusza… nie dowiedziała się, że moja przemiana poszła w stronę zwierzęcej siły nie tylko z powodów, które opisałam. Nie chodziło przecież tylko o popędy. Ale znacznie mniej bolało przyznać, że tak. Że to obsesja, kolejna, poważna, niepoprawna dewiacja.   
Na razie załóżmy, że chodziło o seks i agresję.  
Nauczyłam się zaklęcia, które pomogło mi ukryć kły i pazury. Ale jak płakałam. Latami płakałam. Nie mogłam pogodzić się z faktem, że muszę się ukrywać przed światem, który ani na seks, ani na obsesje, ani na agresję nie był otwarty. Próbowałam zrozumieć te tematy, traktując je w kategoriach zaburzeń, ale już było za późno, i nawet, jeśli to były zaburzenia, weszły mi w krew. Już było za późno, i bardzo mi przykro, mamo.   
Przełomowym momentem była konstatacja, że nie mogę zasnąć, nie myśląc o torturach, a moim „happy place” była piwnica pełna krwi. Kolejnym przełomowym odkryciem było zrozumienie, że nie muszę się z tego nikomu tłumaczyć, poza policją, ale na wymazywanie pamięci także istniały zaklęcia. Wtedy, w wieku osiemnastu lat, wyprowadziłam się od mamy, zamieszkałam w swojej chatce, i zaczęłam aktywnie polować. Dopiero po paru miesiącach takiego życia oswoiłam się z nim, i ze sobą. Na początku dużo piłam, wina i krwi, i przez całe tygodnie potrafiłam trwać w inspirującym stanie zamroczenia. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że się nie zmienię: że ja muszę pić krew, muszę zabijać, i muszę znaleźć sposoby, żeby to robić.   
Jeśli wydaje wam się, że ta historia ma luki, to tak, ma, ja też je widzę. Te luki, były dla mnie przez lata nie do opisania. One wręcz nie istniały. Całość była straszną tajemnicą, która zajęła lata na rozwiązanie. W momencie opowieści, na tym kończyła się narracja.   
Niepewność, strach, zagubienie, samotność i przede wszystkim jakaś potworna, potworna niesprawiedliwość, odrzucenie ze strony matki, czyli ze strony świata, to wszystko było nie do zniesienia. Postawiło mnie przed wyborem: ja albo oni, moralność kontra moje własne życie, sprawiedliwość czyja? Wybrałam swoją, bo nie chciałam dać nikomu innemu ostatniego słowa. Wybrałam siebie, i rozpoczęłam wędrówkę. Ile napisałam w tym czasie głupiej poezji! „Nazywam się zagłada”. Ile godzin przegadałam z Andy’m, jednym z nielicznych, którzy znali mnie przed i po przemianie, i którzy zostali przy mnie po przeprowadzce. Ile z nim przepłakałam, a ile przepłakałam sama: za dużo na czyjekolwiek sumienie.   
Sumienie nie wytrzymało; stałam się, jak to mówią, zła, a jak ja mówię, sobą. Andy nazywał mnie potworem, ja się nazywałam bogiem, i śmialiśmy się, budując nowe zasady. Oczywiście ciągle myślałam nad moim postępowaniem w kategoriach moralnych, ale te kwestie już dawno ze sobą wyjaśniłam. Nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia. Robiłam co chciałam. Jeśli miałam ochotę patrzeć, jak ktoś umiera kilka dni, nie hamowałam się. Jeśli byłam akurat w dobrym humorze, albo chłopak był ładny miałam dla niego więcej litości, a jeśli byłam podkurwiona a typ okazał się gburem, bywałam wstrętna. Wszystko w ramach zabawy, ale takim sensie, w jakim seks może być zabawą a może nie być. Wybierałam, żeby nie brać tych zdarzeń poważnie, i czerpałam przyjemność ze znęcania się nad płcią męską. Dziewczyn nie ruszałam, nigdy. Jako zdeklarowana feministka, uważałam, że kobiety już dosyć wycierpiały przez całe wieki. Jeśli w moim postępowaniu był element walki w imię sprawiedliwości, to koncentrował się właśnie na wyrównywaniu szali cierpienia między płciami. Ale absolutnie nie była to moja motywacja. Mogłam się nią tłumaczyć, wymyślić plan, stworzyć całą propagandę, położyć na tle religijnym. Byłabym nawet wiarygodną aktywistką. Z moim rozmachem, może zapisałabym się w historii. Ale to nie byłaby prawda, bo prawda jest taka, że niezależnie od wszystkich skomplikowanych wymówek, ludzkie intencje są zwykle jak najprostsze, to jest jak najbardziej okropne, ohydne. W moim przypadku: egoistyczne, bezczelne i niewybaczalne. Dopiero gdy się to uświadomi, można spróbować się wykupić, można podlać drzewa krwią, może własna zadziała lepiej.   
Nie poddawałam w wątpliwość tego, że jestem sadystycznym potworem. Tym razem nowość sytuacji polegała na tym, że Johnny’ego nie tylko nie chciałam zabić od razu, uświadamiałam sobie, ja go nie chciałam zabić w ogóle.   
Konfundowało mnie to na każdym poziomie mojej osobowości, i w mojej głowie pojawiały się pytania, na które wcześniej nie musiałam odpowiadać. Ostatecznie jednak sprowadzały się do prostych „Dlaczego?” i „Co teraz?”. Dlaczego mi się spodobał na tyle, żeby dać mu szansę? Nieprzeniknione. Co teraz z nim zrobić? Nie miałam odpowiedzi.  
Nie dochodząc do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków, postanowiłam zająć się sprawami bieżącymi, z których najpilniejszą był prysznic. Pod ciężarem rozmyślań, powoli wyprostowałam się i odgarnęłam grzywę z oczu. Poszłam na górę, zostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady stóp, które szybko schły i kruszyły się na drewnianej podłodze. Zaśmiałam się gorzko, gdy je zauważyłam. To był mój walk of shame. Mimo, że zaraz miałam być czysta, wypić kolejną kawę, i zacząć od nowa, to wiedziałam, że coś zmieniło się nieodwracalnie, jak za każdym razem.   
W łazience stanęłam bezpośrednio pod strumieniem i patrzyłam jak woda zmywa ze mnie krew. Podłoga zrobiła się różowa. Tak samo jak umywalka, kiedy myłam zęby. Rozcięta warga bolała niewygodnie. Nie mogłam przestać macać jej językiem. W lustrze złapałam ją delikatnie, żeby obejrzeć od środka. Rana oczywiście była mała, i wcale nieciekawa, ale w pewien sposób oczyszczająco wkurzająca. Jakbym zapłaciła, za doświadczenie. Jakby odpowiedzialność nie była już cała moja, ale ponieważ Johnny mnie uderzył, wina spadła także na niego. To nie było bliskie prawdy, to były same uczucia.   
Oczywiście, że zastosowałabym każdą narrację, żeby zdjąć z siebie winę za ten cały sadyzm, nawet jeśli tylko ja bym w nią wierzyła.   
Po prysznicu, wrzuciłam brudne ubrania do kosza i wybrałam dla siebie coś ładnego. Jestem normalna, mówiła czarna, lniana sukienka do kolan, zapinana na guziki. Z jeszcze wilgotnymi włosami, zeszłam do kuchni, manewrując między krwawymi śladami stóp, i jednocześnie próbując zapiąć ostatnie górne guziki sukienki. Zostawiłam dwa niezapięte, i rozwarłam kołnierzyk. Z jakiegoś powodu miałam awersję do ciasnych ubrań, i, mimo że nie miałam dużego biustu, często nosiłam ubrania z dużym dekoltem, lub opadające z ramion, bo w przeciwnym razie ograniczenia materiału mnie dusiły. Swoboda ruchu cechowała więc prawie całą moją garderobę, tak samo jak czarny kolor. Chociaż ten był spowodowany w dużej mierze futrem Demona, które nie odznaczało się na czarnym tle.   
Na dole podbiegł do mnie Demon.   
\- Ah, zapomniałam o tobie! Dzięki, że poleciałeś. – pogłaskałam go, jedną ręką trzymając mokre włosy opadające mi na twarz.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że nie chcesz go zabić. Coś się stało?  
Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. – Nie wiem. Może pobawię się z nim dłużej.   
Zabrałam się za robienie kolejnej kawy. Włączyłam też toster.   
\- Podoba ci się, co? – Demon zmrużył oczy konspiracyjnie.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
\- A kto mi się nie podoba? To nie ma znaczenia, i tak go zabiję. Tylko – zawahałam się - może trochę później.   
Demon wydawał się rozbawiony.   
\- Znaczy – ciągnęłam nieporadnie, tłukąc się o słowa. Podniosłam głos, żeby przekrzyczeć gotującą się wodę w czajniku.– Jeśli pytasz, czy go wyrucham, to na pewno. Jest przecież przystojny.  
Chleb wyskoczył z tostera, przerywając na chwilę naszą dyskusję. Przełożyłam go na talerz, zrobiłam świeżej kawy i położyłam wszystko na stole, razem ze słoikiem masła orzechowego.   
Demon w końcu nic nie powiedział, tylko rzucał mi denerwujące, konspiracyjne spojrzenia.   
Kiedy zabrałam się za jedzenie i w kuchni zaległa cisza, usłyszałam głosy chłopaków dochodzące z doły przy niezamkniętych drzwiach. Starałam się chrupać cicho, okazjonalnie całkiem przerywając żucie, żeby wyłapać o czym rozmawiają, ale bez skutku. Nie mogłam rozpoznać słów. Wydawało mi się jedynie, że Andy się śmiał. Jak to Andy, któremu podobne sytuacje awaryjne wydawały się zabawne.   
Dawno wypiłam kawę i kończyłam jeść tosty, które pochłonęłam prawie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, gdy zjawił się Andy. Umył ręce w zlewie, po czym przysiadł się do mnie, wycierając je o szmatę.   
\- I jak? – spytałam z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Eee stabilnie. Opatrzyłem go i teraz sobie odpoczywa. Generalnie rany nie były głębokie, tylko strasznie brzydkie. Z resztą, jak zawsze.   
Dopiłam kawę. Zaproponowałam mu tosty, ale odmówił. Przez chwilę milczeliśmy, po czym spytał:   
\- To co? Ten typ jest jakiś wyjątkowy, że go nie zabiłaś?  
\- Czy ja muszę od razu zabijać? – obruszyłam się, nieadekwatnie, i przybrałam defensywną pozycję, niepotrzebnie. - A może wolę się nim nacieszyć. Pamiętasz co było ostatnim razem? Wtedy co było ich kilku?  
\- Wtedy co zrobiła się z tego krwawa orgia?  
\- Tak! To było straszne! Tak się źle czułam potem. – beknęłam cicho, jakby dla poparcia swoich słów.   
\- Z tego co pamiętam, czułaś się świetnie. Cały czas się śmiałaś.  
\- To było szaleństwo i nie będziemy tego powtarzać. – powiedziałam stanowczo, i jakby z urazą.   
Andy nabrał powietrza, żeby dalej dyskutować, ale przerwałam mu, unosząc ręce na znak sprzeciwu.   
\- Nieważne, kurwa! Jak mi się podoba to tylko dobrze dla niego. Teraz pomóż mi wymyślić co z nim zrobimy? – wskazałam na schody prowadzące do piwnicy.   
Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam i spojrzałam na Andy’ego wielkimi oczami.   
\- Czekaj… Czy on to słyszał?  
Andy roześmiał się na dobre i kilka minut nie było z nim kontaktu, podczas gdy ja chowałam twarz w dłoniach.  
– Ale ty jesteś Diana… - Andy opierał się o stół, próbując złapać oddech. Zaraz jednak podniósł głowę i przyjął trochę bardziej rzeczowy ton, choć ciągle był rozbawiony. – Po pierwsze: ty. Co ty chcesz z nim zrobić? To twój problem. Po drugie, przydałoby się go skuć.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko, jeszcze rozstrzygając ze sobą, że jeśli mnie słyszał, to w sumie dobrze, a następnie zajęłam się pytaniem Andy’ego.  
– Tak, tak. Może po prostu przykuję go tak za szyje do ściany jak psa.   
\- A masz taką obrożę i smycz?  
\- Mam łańcuch, no.   
Andy wzruszył ramionami. - Brzmi dobrze. To wiesz co? Chodź zrób to teraz, skuj go, daj mu wodę i jedzenie, i chodźmy na jakiś spacer.   
\- Co? Po co spacer?   
\- Tak o. Żeby zmienić temat. Możemy pójść do parku. Cokolwiek, ale żebyś zmieniła otoczenie. Pewnie ci pachnie krwią i w ogóle.   
Spojrzałam na ślady krwi na podłodze.   
\- Teraz jak to powiedziałeś, to tak. – powiedziałam z przekąsem. – Ale ty idź go skuj. Ja nie mogę.   
\- No co ty…  
\- Nie. Będzie problem.   
Andy westchnął, powoli zdradzając zirytowanie.   
\- Ty, Diana. Ty.   
\- Ej, no nie wkurzaj się. – zareagowałam.  
\- Wisisz mi przysługę. – zgodził się wreszcie.  
\- Tak. Co chcesz?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale mi wisisz. – wyciągnął palec wskazujący, podkreślając swoje słowa.   
\- Okej, okej. To tam na dole jest takie pudło i tam masz wszystko. Weź jakąś obrożę… - urwałam. Wyobraziłam sobie Johnny’ego w obroży, we krwi, przestraszonego. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w Andy’ego, po czym uśmiechnęłam się. – Wiesz co? Nie. Ja to zrobię.   
\- A jednak.   
\- Tak. Najwyżej… najwyżej mnie odciągniesz. Chodź ze mną. Może weź jakiś dzbanek wody i szklankę, co? – nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczęłam schodzić na dół. Słyszałam jak Andy krząta się w kuchni i napełnia dzbanek wodą z kranu. Zaraz zszedł za mną.  
Johnny siedział z podkulonymi nogami pod ścianą i pochlipywał cicho. Miał na sobie swoją czarną koszulkę, którą, domyśliłam się, Andy pozwolił mu założyć. Nie widziałam więc ran, które mu zadałam, ale z jego ruchów wywnioskowałam, że Andy zamknął je wszystkie i doprowadził do akceptowalnego stanu. Podchodząc bliżej z pewną ulgą stwierdziłam, że w kontraście do krwi, którą cały był uwalany, był w dobrym fizycznym stanie. Za to emocjonalnie, ewidentnie musiał się jeszcze pozbierać po całym zajściu.   
Gdy mnie zauważył, szybko otarł łzy, ale widziałam, że ma mokre oczy. Jeśli nas usłyszał, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać; wyglądał na zajętego własnymi myślami.   
Kiedy podeszłam bliżej, Johnny mocniej przywarł plecami do ściany i uniósł nieznacznie otwarte dłonie. Trzęsły się. Z rosnącym strachem obserwował moje ruchy, gdy się zbliżałam. Zerknął na Andy’ego, ale zaraz powrócił spojrzeniem do mnie. Tamten postawił wodę w pewnej odległości pod ścianą i usiadł na ostatnim stopniu schodów, z którego nas obserwował.  
Przykucnęłam zaraz przed Johnnym i uśmiechnęłam się do niego, bo pomyślałam, że wygląda bardzo ładnie we krwi i taki poturbowany. Nie widziałam jego włosów w innym stanie, ale podobały mi się takie roztrzepane.   
Johnny nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu; minę miał raczej niewyraźną.   
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytałam miło jak na siebie.  
Odpowiedział z pewnym wahaniem, że w porządku.  
\- Wiesz, że ładnie wyglądasz?  
Johnny wyglądał na zupełnie zbitego z tropu i, jakby nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, odwrócił wzrok i mruknął „tak?”.  
Stanęłam z powrotem na nogi i złapałam go za włosy. Johnny syknął, ale nie stawiał oporu.  
\- Tak. Dobrze ci we krwi. A teraz podziękuj nam, że żyjesz.  
\- Dziękuję – szepnął Johnny z wysiłkiem i przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy drugą ręką rysowałam pazurem po jego obnażonej szyi.   
\- Podziękuj ładniej. – rozkazałam.  
\- Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję…  
\- Diana! Odciągnąć cię? Mieliśmy iść. – upomniał mnie Andy i podniósł się.  
\- Ale… poczekaj! Patrz jakie to ładne. – tłumaczyłam się niewyraźnie, uśmiechając się szeroko i trzymając płaczącego Johnny’ego za włosy.  
\- Pomóż mi… - Johnny jęknął do Andy’ego na co tamten się zaśmiał.  
\- Ja nie jestem po twojej stronie!   
Uderzyłam Johnny’ego z liścia w twarz, aż upadł na podłogę.  
\- Nie, ja czekam na górze. Diana, masz pięć minut. – powiedział Andy kategorycznie i wrócił do kuchni, zostawiając nas z Johnnym samych.   
Johnny powoli podniósł się z ziemi i przyglądał mi się czujnie.  
\- Siedź tu, nie ruszaj się. – mruknęłam i wskazał na niego palcem, żeby podkreślić, że nie żartuję.  
Johnny nic nie powiedział, tylko oddychał ciężko i pociągał nosem kiedy go wyminęłam i podeszłam do jednego z pudeł, które leżały na sobie w kącie. Zaczęłam w nim grzebać, i dłuższą chwilę wyjmowałam i z powrotem różne przedmioty. Kiedy chłopak spostrzegł, że nie zwracam na niego uwagi, zaczął się wycofywać. To trwało może kilka sekund. Nagle rzucił się do biegu.   
Kiedy się zorientowałam, a było to prawię od razu, ale wciąż niebezpiecznie późno, zostawiłam pudło i pognałam za nim. Dogoniłam go w połowie drogi do drzwi wejściowych, które, niefortunnie znajdywały się w prostej linii od schodów do piwnicy. Powaliłam go na ziemię i wskoczyłam na niego, przyciskając mu głowę do podłogi jak wcześniej. Oboje dyszeliśmy. Usłyszałam jak Andy śmieje się za nami.   
\- Zostawiłem was na dwie minuty!   
Zignorowałam go. Serce waliło mi w piersi. Pochyliłam się nad Johnny’m i warknęłam mu do ucha:  
– Nie powiedziałam „uciekaj”. Powiedziałam, żebyś się nie ruszał. Chcesz, żebym się zdenerwowała?   
\- Musiałem spróbować. – Johnny zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko przez łzy.   
\- Warto było? – pokazałam kły.  
Johnny, ciągle się uśmiechając, jęknął, że nie, jakoś śmiesznie wysoko, i jakby zadając pytanie. Po czym dodał nerwowo:  
\- Nie rób mi krzywdy, proszę.   
\- Muszę, żeby zaznaczyć autorytet.   
Prawdę mówiąc, nie zależało mi mu nic zrobić, tylko trochę nastraszyć, przykuć do ściany, i wyjść. Ale udzielił mi się śmiech Andy’ego i pomyślałam, że wykorzystam sytuację.  
Spontanicznie, nachyliłam się nad samą twarzą Johnny’ego i kłapnęłam szczęką jak zwierzę. Johnny zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie komiczny dźwięk na kształt jęku w wysokiej tonacji. Powtórzyłam to jeszcze parę razy.  
\- Proszę, nie, nie, nie… - powtarzał płaczliwie.  
\- Taaak. Nie mam cierpliwości do takich typów co się nie słuchają. Andy! Czy jak złamię mu nogę, to będę mogła go tak zostawić?  
\- Tak, tylko będzie bolało jak cholera. – odkrzyknął Andy z kuchni, przyłączając się do zabawy. W tamtym momencie musiałam się powstrzymać, żeby nie zacząć chichotać.   
\- Nie! Proszę! Już nie ucieknę! – Johnny błagał i wił się pode mną w słabej próbie ucieczki.   
\- No, ja nie jestem taka pewna. – droczyłam się. – Najpierw uderzyłeś mnie w twarz, teraz próbujesz mi uciec. Wcale się nie słuchasz!  
Już nie przyciskałam mu głowy do podłogi, a zaczęłam bawić się jego włosami przy uchu, zawadzając o nie pazurami i trochę drapiąc. Złapałam go zębami za ucho. Chłopak się wzdrygnął, ale już nie wyrywał, tylko oddychał głęboko. Johnny pozwalał mi, i widziałam, że stara się nie ruszać głową. Zerkał na mnie ostrożnie pół przymkniętymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami.   
\- Już będę się słuchał, naprawdę. – powiedział prawie szeptem, a ja odniosłam wrażenie, że zależało mu, żeby Andy nie usłyszał.  
\- Moim zdaniem należy się jakaś kara. – powiedziałam sucho, puszczając jego ucho.   
Zabawa się skończyła, ale nie przestawałam się uśmiechać. Raptownie podniosłam się, uwalniając go, na co Johnny natychmiast przewrócił się na plecy, żeby podpierając się na łokciach, obserwować moje ruchy. Nie zdążył jeszcze uspokoić oddechu, a tym bardziej serca, kiedy złapałam go za kostkę i uniosłam prawie do swojej klatki piersiowej. Bluza i koszulka podwinęły mu się kiedy opierał się na łopatkach, ukazując bladą skórę brzucha, na której dostrzegłam gojące się rany sprzed godziny, a raczej ślady po nich.   
\- Naprawdę połamiesz mu nogi? – spytał Andy, który podszedł trochę, żeby lepiej śledzić sytuację, ale wciąż stosownie trzymał się z daleka.  
\- Nie rób tego… - Johnny’emu głos się załamał, ale spojrzenie zostało utkwione w moich oczach.   
Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Kilka minut stałam z jedną ręką na jego trampku i drugą na spodniach, aż zapamiętałam ich fakturę, kiedy powinnam zapamiętać raczej oczy, w których zachodziła ciągła zmiana. Sama miałam w sobie burzę. Nie mogłam się zdobyć, żeby mu złamać jedną kość. Ale Johnny nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć.   
\- Ale będziesz się cieszył, jak ci teraz odpuszczę, co? – uśmiechnęłam się do Johnny’ego kącikiem ust i zmrużyłam oczy.   
W psychologii behawioralnej takie zagranie nazywa się jackpot. Kiedy trenowany obiekt jest oporny, nie słucha się, więc nie można go nagrodzić, czasem nagradza się go za nic, pomimo oporności. Ten ruch daje nadzieję i potęguje motywację, bo powoduje, że nagroda zaczyna wydawać się bardziej osiągalna, kiedy przez jakiś czas, bądź nigdy dotąd, nie udało się jej zdobyć.   
W tym przypadku, jackpot posłużył za wiarygodny i efektywny plan B.  
Johnny wpatrywał się we mnie, na początku nie rozumiejąc co się wydarzyło, a zaraz z powoli rosnącym uśmiechem.   
Puściłam jego nogę. Opadła na ziemię z głuchym tąpnięciem, kiedy piętą zarył w podłogę.   
Johnny szybko podkulił nogi pod siebie i objął je, chowając głowę za kolanami. Oddychał głęboko przez zaciśnięte zęby. – O jezu. O ja pierdole.   
\- Nie „o jezu” tylko dziękuj jej. – skarcił go Andy, który jednocześnie nie ukrywał zdziwienia moim zachowaniem.   
Johnny wydukał, że dziękuje i przeprasza, ale tak się trząsł, że zrobiło mi się go szkoda. Uniesieniem dłoni na znak protestu odpuściłam mu dalsze wysiłki.   
\- Dobra, dobra. Zasuwaj na dół. – powiedziałam z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, po czym złapałam go za ramię i pociągnęłam w górę, a następnie pchnęłam w kierunku schodów. Tym razem poszedł posłusznie, a raczej pobiegł, prawie pobiegł.  
Andy patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. „CO?” powiedziałam bez słów, z wyrzutem, i prychnęłam. Zapragnęłam jak najszybciej wyjść z domu, ale zamiast tego zeszłam na dół za Johnnym, żeby go skuć i wreszcie zostawić. Poczułam się zmęczona i próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, czy coś dzisiaj zjadłam. Chyba tak, ale kiedy to było?  
Chłopak stanął posłusznie pod ścianą i praktycznie nie ruszał się kiedy ja szperałam w pudle. W końcu wyciągnęłam ciężką skórzaną obrożę z metalowymi elementami, łańcuch i kajdanki. Podałam mu najpierw obrożę, i kazałam założyć.   
Johnny wziął ją ode mnie i z widoczną rezerwą zapiął ją sobie na szyi. Sama przypięłam łańcuch do ściany, a potem brutalnie chwyciłam Johnney’go za szyję, żeby przyczepić łańcuch do obroży. Johnny skrzywił się, ale nie protestował. Za sprawą magii, metal stopił się ze sobą, więc inaczej niż czarem nie można było oddzielić dwóch elementów, jeszcze tylko piłą. Łańcuch był długi. Miał zakres kilku metrów, tak że chłopak mógł swobodnie przejść parę kroków, ale nie sięgnąłby schodów.   
\- Łapki do tyłu. – rozkazałam, rozpinając z brzękiem zimne, metalowe kajdanki. Nie używałam tego całego sprzętu od miesięcy, jeśli nie lat, i nie szło mi zbyt poręcznie.  
\- Nie, nie rób tego. Nie będę mógł się napić wody ani nic. – Johnny’emu jakby wyrwał się śmielszy ton, ale zaraz się opanował i na nowo spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem. – Proszę? Nic nie zrobię, serio.  
\- Mhm. Na zaufanie trzeba zasłużyć, wiesz?   
Johnny odsunął się ode mnie i złożył ręce w proszącym geście.   
– Nie musisz mi ufać, od tego jest łańcuch. No a jak coś zrobię, to przecież wiem, że mnie zatłuczesz, tyle ustaliliśmy. Z resztą, jak znam życie, trochę tu posiedzę, nie? Jak dostanę wodę i… nie wiem, wiadro i papier? To nie będę narzekał.   
Johnny mówił szybko i przekonywująco, jakby namawiał mnie na kupno jakiegoś produktu. Z niejakim zdziwieniem obserwowałam jak w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin lawirował między stanem rozpaczy i paniki, a desperackiej pewności siebie i nawet lekkiej arogancji. O ile jego zachowanie wydawało mi się zupełnie logiczne i adekwatne, to tę elastyczność zdecydowanie sklasyfikowałam jako niespotykaną. Kim był ten typ?  
Westchnęłam i skułam mu dłonie z przodu w drodze kompromisu.   
Zamknęłam mu kajdanki na nadgarstkach, ciasno, tak, że Johnny syknął, ale się nie poskarżył. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechał się do mnie. Nie szeroko; ciągle czułam w nim strach i rezerwę, ale ten uśmiech wystąpił w opozycji do nich, jako konkurencja. Był próbą nawiązania porozumienia. Och, ale to porozumienie już istniało, od zawsze! Tylko wokół niego, tyle niepotrzebnych konwenansów, błędów językowych i ludzkich wad, cech charakteru. Odniosłam wrażenie jakby prawdziwy charakter Johnny’ego walczył z ograniczeniami wywołanymi sytuacją. Potem zmieniłam zdanie, i twierdziłam, że jego charakter, walczył z ograniczeniami, kropka. Jak zawsze. Bo taka jest natura charakteru, że formuje się przy oporze. Po prostu byłam tego świadkiem. Do porozumienia była jeszcze długa droga. Byliśmy jeszcze sami, Johnny w walce ze sobą i ja ze sobą.   
Wyciągnęłam z kąta wiadro, które używałam do sprzątania, przewracając przy tym parę szczotek i podobnych akcesoriów. Zawirowałam palcem w powietrzu. Podniosły się i stanęły z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Przyniosłam też papier toaletowy i położyłam to wszystko przy ścianie, do której przykuty był Johnny.   
\- Wrócę za jakiś czas i jeszcze się pobawimy. – powiedziałam, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, i wyszczerzyłam kły w uśmiechu, w który już nie wierzyłam.   
W zaciszu mojego ducha, powoli docierało do mnie, jak ważna była dla mnie moja rola. Powoli orientowałam się, na czym ona polega i gdzie się kończy. Opornie uświadamiałam sobie, że miotam się w starych ramach, że zasady gry już trzeba zmienić i dostosować do zupełnie nowych potrzeb. Gdzieś miałam rację, a gdzieś się myliłam.   
Tak nagle jak zawalił się mój pierwszy świat, zjawił się przede mną drugi, zupełnie nowy i nieznany tak, że nie umiałam stwierdzić czy miał wielkość pokoju czy kraju czy kontynentu, a tym bardziej czy był bezpieczny a ja w nim mile widziana. To był świat bliższy Johnny’emu, ale nie na tyle żeby był przewodnikiem, a jedynie na tyle, żeby mi go przedstawić. Jedno było jasne: nie mogłam dłużej być nieświadoma wobec cierpienia, które zadawałam. Ledwie podobna myśl pojawiła mi się w głowie, następna zaiskrzyła inspirującym blaskiem, jakby miała na sobie wypisane „ODPOWIEDŹ”. To takie błyszczące Odpowiedzi, znałam je i witałam z dumą, jak nagrody. Ta brzmiała tak: O ile wcześniej poszukiwałam wyjaśnień w filozofii, religii, psychologii i innych dziedzinach nauki, teraz musiałam zejść na ziemię, i zwrócić się do człowieka. Blask znikł, zastąpiony wizualizacją, którą mogłam zrozumieć. „Co mi zrobiłeś, że nie mogę cię zabić?!” chciałam potrząsnąć chłopakiem, wbijając mu pazury w ramiona przyciśnięte do klatki.  
\- Dobra już opanuj się i chodźmy. – usłyszałam za sobą głos Andy’ego.   
Stał przy schodach ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i patrzył na mnie wyczekująco.   
\- Tak… Tak. Chodźmy.   
W pośpiechu, jakbym miała się udusić, zgarnęłam w zasadzie tylko materiałową torebkę i klucze, zanim wypadłam na zewnątrz.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ja jebie, Andy! – pisnęłam, kiedy zamknęliśmy za sobą drzwi.   
Mrużyłam oczy, nieprzygotowana na nieprzyzwoicie jasne niebo i bijący z niego żar, właściwie nieprzygotowana na cały zewnętrzny świat, pełen beztroskiego letniego optymizmu. Nijak nie pasował do rzezi, która odbyła się zaledwie tego ranka. Ciemna piwnica, ból krew i strach wydawały się innym wymiarem, z którego wydostaliśmy się z wysiłkiem a teraz potrzebowaliśmy chwili, żeby przystosować się do zmiany.   
\- Niezła akcja. – skomentował lakonicznie mój przyjaciel, patrząc w górę i przysłaniając oczy dłonią, jakby w poszukiwaniu pojedynczej chmury. – To co robimy?  
\- Ale co to było! – wydyszałam, ignorując jego pytanie. Złapałam go za koszulkę obiema rękami i przywarłam do jego klatki.   
\- Ej! Za mocno! – skarcił mnie, ale kiedy go puściłam i przeprosiłam kontynuował znowu przyjaźnie. – Już, opanuj się. Chodźmy do parku, co? Do tego niedaleko?   
Zgodziłam się, nieprzytomnie, myślami ciągle przy Johnnym, i powoli poszliśmy przed siebie. Przez chwilę nie mówiliśmy nic, idąc w nużącym upale. Nie wiedziałam, że słońce może być tak męczące. Bolały mnie oczy jakbym się nie wyspała.   
Nagle Andy wypuścił głośno powietrze i splótł dłonie za głową.   
\- Ale przyznaję ci rację, mistrzostwo, ten typ. – powiedział, wracając do tematu, jakbyśmy oboje wcale go nie porzucili. - Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś komuś odpuściła. Nigdy.  
\- Nigdy! – zakryłam oczy dłonią, ale zaraz ją cofnęłam, żeby widzieć drogę przed sobą.   
Andy roześmiał się. – Ale rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś.   
\- A ja nie!  
\- Serio? No, to chyba jasne. Zwyczajnie cię wzięło. Tak, najzwyczajniej na świecie. Podoba ci się.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak! – Andy westchnął i przewrócił oczami, jakby to było oczywiste.  
Andy widocznie uznał moje niedowierzanie za wyzwanie, bo przyjął mentorski ton i rozpoczął wykład, który miał na celu uświadomić mnie w relacjach międzyludzkich, a konkretniej damsko męskich. Ponieważ rozumiałam na czym polega zakochanie, niecierpliwie wysłuchałam tę część wywodu bez przerwy gestykulując, żeby przejść do kolejnego punktu, mianowicie, że konkretnie ja jestem zakochana. Nie dając mi dojść do słowa, Andy dosyć apodyktycznie, ale przynajmniej klarownie, prezentował argumenty na poparcie swojej teorii. Opierał się jednak głównie na fakcie, że go nie zabiłam, a następnie nie ukarałam, kiedy próbował uciec. To nie było dużo, najpewniej o wiele za mało, żeby stwierdzić czy chodzi o zauroczenie czy coś innego, ale nie udało mi się znaleźć żadnego kontrargumentu ani lepszego wyjaśnienia dla mojego zachowania. Tak więc z rezerwą, acz uważnie, słuchałam co Andy ma do powiedzenia, nie odzywając się prawie wcale. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymałam i zawołałam zdenerwowana:  
\- No dobrze, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, czy ja się zakochałam czy nie, skoro nie ma mowy, żeby on odwzajemnił jakiekolwiek uczucia!  
Okazało się, że na to Andy także miał odpowiedź i zaraz zaczął mi wyliczać wszystkie osobliwości, które zauważył w zachowaniu Johnny’ego, które mogłyby wskazywać, że faktycznie był mną zainteresowany. Lub byłby, w innych okolicznościach. Sama nie zauważyłam, żeby Johnny się do mnie przystawiał, ale Andy zaraz skrytykował moje „biało-czarne myślenie” i wytłumaczył, że nie mówi o ostentacyjnym i jednoznacznym zarywaniu, tylko o sygnałach, które wskazywałyby na możliwość ewentualnego rozwoju fascynacji. Ponieważ ciągle nie rozumiałam o co mu chodzi, zaczął po prostu po kolei wymieniać swoje obserwacje. Przede wszystkim, za coś niezwykłego uznał fakt, że chłopak nie wydawał się zgorszony moją higieną.   
\- Ej, wypraszam sobie! Jestem zupełnie czysta. – rozłożyłam ręce i spojrzałam na swoją sukienkę. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, dostrzegłam plamki krwi, ledwie widoczne na czarnym tle. – Aj…  
\- Przecież wiesz, że jesteś obrzydliwa. – Andy poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Wiem, to nie do końca twoja wina. Jest jak jest. Ale! To nieważne, bo wygląda na to, że jemu to nie przeszkadza. Myślę, że by się nawet nie odsunął jakbyś mu beknęła w twarz. No, chyba, że byś wcześniej jadła jego kolegę, to wtedy tak.   
Uderzyłam Andy’ego w ramię, a ten zaśmiał się wrednie.   
\- Po drugie! Po drugie, widziałem jak się na ciebie gapi, jak przyszłaś w sukience.  
\- Co? Niby kiedy?   
\- Wtedy kiedy cię przepraszał. Oczy pieska i wszystko było widać. Na mnie nawet nie spojrzał! – Andy machnął ręką ostentacyjnie.   
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Ja też nie wierzę.   
\- Myślę, że mówimy o czym innym.   
Dopiero wtedy Andy zorientował się, że nie mam kłów, tylko normalne zęby.   
\- Ah! Zmieniłaś się. – zauważył.  
\- Przecież zawsze się zmieniam jak wychodzę.   
\- Tak, ale… Jakoś nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Nieważne.   
Przewróciłam oczami. Zmiana polegała tylko na uroku, który rzucałam na siebie, i który sprawiał, że w miejscach publicznych moje charakterystyczne cechy (kły, pazury i pewna dzikość w rysach twarzy) były po prostu stłumione, i zmienione na bardziej ludzkie. Nie miałam więc kłów, tylko ostre jak na człowieka zęby, ale jednak niepodważalnie ludzkie. Tak samo pazury, zwykle szarawe, zmieniały się w paznokcie pomalowane na matową czerń. Wydawałam się więc po prostu ładniejsza. W związku z tym, nie wiedziałam jak odebrać komentarz Andy’ego, ale założyłam, że nie miał nic złego na myśli.   
Znaliśmy się z Andy’m od bardzo dawna. Od czasu kiedy jeszcze nie wyrosły mi kły i pazury i byłam zwyczajnym magicznym dzieckiem. Andy chodził ze mną do szkoły i często się razem bawiliśmy. Zazdrościł mi, że uprawiam magię, a on nie. Przekonałam go jednak, że nie musi mieć magicznej mamy, żeby zajmować się magią, więc podjęliśmy się wspólnej nauki. Oczywiście szło mu bardzo opornie; nie miał predyspozycji takich jak ja czy inne wiedźmy, ale powoli czary działały. Motywował go postęp i kontynuował naukę we własnym zakresie. Gdy zaczęłam się zmieniać, był ze mną, jako jeden z niewielu, i pocieszał mnie ciągle. Czasem myślałam, że właśnie ta aprobata tego, kim jestem, sprawiła, że stałam się taka straszna. Ale w końcu przekonałam się, że nie ma to znaczenia. Gdyby na wierzch wyszły inne cechy, takie jak pociąg do gwiazd, czytania kart i rozmawiania z duchami, byłabym bardziej przystępną wyrocznią, ale ta mroczna część ciągle byłaby we mnie.   
Trochę to trwało, i ciągle miewałam gorsze dni, ale z dużą pomogą Andy’ego zaczęłam się akceptować i stawiać ludziom, którzy nazywali mnie potworem. W tym czasie ja pomagałam Andy’emu z jego zmaganiami z magią. Kiedy ja zaczęłam zabijać pierwsze ofiary, on zainteresował się medycyną. Jedno było niezwiązane z drugim, ale szczęśliwie się składało, że mógł ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności dzięki moim łowom. Przez lata zrobił się tak dobry, że do leczenia używał teraz prawie wyłącznie magii, i skutki były widoczne nawet po kilkunastu minutach. Nie były to żadne supermoce, ale Andy był ambitny, i chciał zostać jednym z niewielu lekarzy, którzy używają magii. W przyszłym roku wybierał się na praktyki do wiedźmy, której powołaniem było właśnie leczenie i wyrabianie lekarstw, zioła i te sprawy. Byłam pod wrażeniem jego uporządkowania i ambicji. Nasze życia poszły w zupełnie różnych kierunkach, i pośrednio dlatego bardzo go ceniłam.  
\- Myślisz, że Johnny mógłby się zakochać, nawet jak będę go torturować? – spytałam Andy’ego, powoli skłaniając się do akceptacji jego teorii.   
\- Jeśli jest masochistą.  
Westchnęłam żałośnie.   
\- Ale może jest! Może akurat tak się okazać, takie zrządzenie losu, ułożenie gwiazd i tak dalej, że trafiłaś na masochistę, który uwielbia jak go katujesz.   
\- Może ma jakieś problemy psychiczne, w sensie jakiś bagaż emocjonalny, i będzie na to patrzył, jak na karę, na którą zasługuje.   
\- Łał, a to skąd wytrzasnęłaś?  
\- Było w tej książce, co czytałam tydzień temu. To nie jest takie skomplikowane, jak o tym pomyślisz. – wyjaśniłam. – Dużo ludzi ma podobne uczucia, że chcieliby być ukarani, żeby w ten sposób zdjąć z siebie winę. Tylko, że każdy to robi inaczej, wiesz, nie trzeba się biczować. Jest przecież spowiedź i ta, no…  
\- Pokuta. – podsunął Andy.   
Rozłożyłam ręce. – To. To przecież to samo.  
\- W każdym razie. - uciął Andy. - Jest parę opcji, które by tłumaczyły, dlaczego się zakochał. Syndrom sztokholmski też wchodzi w grę.   
\- Nikt się w nikim nie zakochał! – zaprotestowałam.  
\- O ile chcesz się założyć?  
Przekomarzaliśmy się tak aż do samego parku. Ponieważ był to największy park w tej części miasta, zwykle przychodziło tam dużo ludzi, a tamtego dnia, ponieważ to była jedna z piękniejszych letnich sobót, frekwencja osiągnęła apogeum. Nie było upalnie, ale nie wiało, przez co park zaroił się od graczy we freesbee i tym podobne. Musieliśmy przejść spory kawałek zanim udało nam się znaleźć miejsce gdzie można było liczyć na relatywną prywatność. Nie chciałam ryzykować zainteresowania ludzi postronnych moimi wynurzeniami o morderstwach. Położyliśmy się na skraju linii drzew, gdzie cień zaczynał powoli padać przy zachodzącym słońcu.   
\- Co za męczący dzień. – westchnęłam, kiedy położyliśmy się na trawie.   
\- Wiem. A ja jeszcze mam co robić jak wrócę do siebie.   
Spytałam go co ma w planach.   
\- Sprzątać, poczytać parę rozdziałów, ugotować kolację... wiesz, nie wszyscy używają do takich rzeczy magii, i tylko tyle może mi wypełnić pół dnia, jak nie cały. – powiedział z wyrzutem Andy.   
Andy mieszkał z matką, która pracowała całe dnie jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Ponieważ ona harowała w pracy, Andy był odpowiedzialny za dom. Tak się podzielili, i tak im obojgu odpowiadało.   
\- Nie chce mi się niczego uczyć. Chcę tylko leżeć i myśleć o tym jak wesoła jest reszta świata, która nie zajmuje się babraniem we krwi. – mruknął Andy.  
\- Andy, ja przecież mogę ci pomóc w sprzątaniu i gotowaniu. To będzie chwila. – zaoferowałam, ale zaraz jak to powiedziałam, przypomniałam sobie o własnych obowiązkach: piwnica cała we krwi, lodówka pusta... Mimo, że to małe niedociągnięcia, z którymi mogłam się uporać do końca dnia, z zasady dbałam o sprawy domowe i nie zostawiałam ich na ostatnią chwilę. A zwłaszcza denerwowało mnie robienie zakupów z burczącym brzuchem i perspektywą stania przy garach. Miałam wtedy wrażenie, że autentycznie mogłabym się rzucić na kogoś w sklepie. Unikałam więc wszystkich podobnych sytuacji stresowych.   
\- Skoro tak mówisz. Ale nie wiem, to głupie. – odparł Andy. Prawie zapomniałam o czym mówiliśmy przez mój wewnętrzny monolog.   
\- Żadne głupie! – powiedziałam, odsuwając na moment na bok własne wątpliwości. – Ty zostaniesz z Johnny’m, a ja przyjdę do ciebie.   
Andy wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie ręczę za siebie.   
\- Ej! To moja zabawka. Moja, moja!- śmiałam się, uderzając go pięściami w udo.   
\- Muszę się częściej bawić z tymi twoimi chłopakami.   
\- Co? Od kiedy ci się to podoba?.   
\- Znaczy, ta cała agresja mnie nie jara, ale droczenie się już bardziej. No i weź! Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić, że robią to co się im mówi. Zwłaszcza ten Johnny jest jakiś taki bardziej kumaty niż ci inni. Z resztą, wisisz mi.  
\- Nic ci nie wiszę! Wszystko zrobiłam sama.   
\- A kto się pofatygował i uratował chłopaka wcześniej? – przypomniał zaczepnie Andy.   
Podniosłam rękę, żeby mu przerwać.   
\- Okej! Jak będziesz chciał zrobić jakąś akcję razem to zapraszam.   
\- A może skorzystam.   
Andy uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę na trawie. Pozwolił okularom przechylić się na nosie. Schodziło z niego ciśnienie i wtedy zauważyłam jaki był zmęczony. Chudy i blady, jakby już pracował nocne zmiany jako lekarz. Czy nauka tak go męczyła? A może matka potrzebowała pomocy? Cokolwiek to nie było, wiedziałam, że Andy nie poprosi o pomoc, i postanowiłam przyjść do niego niedługo.   
Tymczasem usłyszałam szepty. To trawa mówiła do mnie.  
Schyliłam się. Mówiła, że wszystko jest w porządku. Te małe roślinki zawsze mówią, że wszystko jest tak, jak ma być i żeby się nie przejmować i nie brać wszystkiego tak serio. Ale czemu tak głośno dzisiaj? Oczywiście nie dostałam odpowiedzi, tylko więcej „jest dobrze”.   
Przeleżeliśmy jeszcze trochę, po czym zarządziłam powrót, pod wpływem stresu wywołanego stłuczonym oknem. Myśli Andy’ego musiały biec po podobnych torach (nie związanych z oknem, ale z obowiązkami), bo nie zaprotestował, i zaraz skierowaliśmy się w stronę domu. Ustaliliśmy, że ja skręcę w stronę sklepu spożywczego, żeby kupić jeszcze parę rzeczy zanim zamkną („ile chłopaki jedzą!”), a Andy pójdzie do siebie. Kiedy się rozstawaliśmy, Andy nagle podjął poprzedni temat:  
\- Wiesz co sobie pomyślałem?   
Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.   
\- Że to serio dobry ruch, że nie zabiłaś tego chłopaka tak od razu. Ty potrzebujesz jakiegoś takiego małego romansu. Jak każdy.   
Zaśmiałam się. – Fajny romans. Już widzę jak się zakochuję.   
\- Wierz mi, że te nastolatkowe związki wcale nie wyglądają lepiej niż to co ty robisz czasem, wiesz? – Andy szturchnął mnie w ramię i uśmiechnął się.   
\- Ale ja mam dwadzieścia trzy! – zaprotestowałam.  
\- Jeden pies.  



	5. Chapter 5

Słońce już prawie zaszło, kiedy wychodziłam ze sklepu. Kupiłam co trzeba na kolację, i popędziłam do domu, gnana zarówno głodem, co potrzebą zobaczenia Johnny’ego, chociaż nie umiałam do końca stwierdzić, czy chodziło o sprawdzenie czy nie uciekł i czy wszystko jest w porządku, czy o hipotetyczną fascynację, o której mówił Andy.  
O czymś jednak musiało świadczyć, że zanim jeszcze rozpakowałam zakupy, poleciałam do piwnicy. Z jednej strony byłam podekscytowana, głównie na skutek rozmowy z Andy’m. Chociaż byłam przekonana, że mój przyjaciel się myli. Andy płytko rozumował i nie miał dużo miejsca ani cierpliwości dla czułości tajemnicy, to jest, poezji, ani podobnych efemerycznych niemożliwości. Gdybym powiedziała, że srebrna nić porozumienia połączyła nas z Johnnym, jakby Jowisz sam ułożył tak nasze przeznaczenie, Andy by mnie wyśmiał. Niepotrzebnie. Jupiter był moim sprzymierzeńcem w tej sprawie. Musiałam na chwilę wejść w gwiazdy i rozejrzeć się lepiej, bez osądów. Czarownicą byłam ja.   
Że ktoś się komuś podoba, to znaczy, że go podziwiam i pragnę, ale nie jak Boga, to nie jest wysokie. Raczej jak buty o nowym modnym fasonie, wyczajone okulary, albo ładnie skrojoną sukienkę, za drogi zegarek. Jak dziecko, bezmyślnie. Podobanie się nic nie znaczy, dopóki miłość nie przejdzie próby. Jeśli sukienka nie znudzi się po tygodniu, a zostanie hierarchicznie powieszona w szafie i noszona dwa razy w tygodniu w letnie dni. Wtedy mówimy o czymś, co wyszło poza dziecięcy kaprys i wniosło coś do naszego życia poza wyrzutami sumienia.   
Doświadczenia są dobre, dopóki cię nie zabiją. Powoli, też. Efektem zbiorowym też.   
Nie było więc mowy o zakochaniu. Do terminu „zauroczenie” też mrużyłam sceptycznie oczy. Ale jakie jest słowo na dar Jupitera, jednocześnie pochwałę zabawy co rozwoju, co wyzwania i nadziei? Inspiracja nie raziła w oczy, ale kłuła w uszy.   
Więc z tej jednej strony, przypisywałam spotkaniu z Johnnym, tym razem sam na sam i bez furii, same pozytywne emocje. Wspomniałam też, że chcę się z nim przespać, ale nie chodziło o perwersję, a zwyczajną dynamikę do której uciekają ludzie w moim wieku, kiedy nie umieją się poznać, a potrzebują bliskości. To było wszystko takie proste, że aż nieważne. Jeśli zainicjowałabym seks, o co mogłam się założyć, że zrobię, powiedziałabym przez to tylko tyle, że superego musi sobie zrobić przerwę, kiedy ja oddam się we władanie id, dla zachowania balansu. Jupiter oznacza zabawę, ale nie bez kontekstu.   
A z drugiej strony, kiedy już wyszłam poza siebie, zauważyłam, że obawiam się konfrontacji z Johnnym. Tutaj szłam ślepo. Trudno mi było powiedzieć, czy boję się go skrzywdzić (czy już go nie skrzywdziłam nieodwracalnie?), czy sama boję się stracić twarz i zobaczyć prawdę o sobie, na którą nie jestem gotowa. Wystarczyło kilka godzin, jedynie parę zdań między nami, żeby zaszła we mnie przemiana, której nie rozumiałam. Czemu nie go nie zabiłam, nie ukarałam, kiedy miałam okazję? Jupiter nie może być odpowiedzią, pojawić się nagle i postawić żądania.   
Niepewna, trzymałam się ziemi.   
Nie chcąc konfrontować się z Johnnym jedynie dla samej konfrontacji, wzięłam ze sobą wiadro pełne wody, mop i jakieś szmaty. Praktycznie nie odrywałam wzroku od tego ekwipunku. Na Johnny’ego zerknęłam przelotnie, jedynie żeby ocenić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, i to już okazało się zbyt silnym doświadczeniem. Co mi się stało? Jeszcze bliżej ziemi, narzuciłam sobie, a ziemia jest zimna, nieprzyjemna, ale stabilna. Nie pomagało pełne napięcia wyczekiwanie ze strony Johnny’ego, który podniósł się szybko na mój widok, ale skromnie milczał. Rzuciłam cały sprzęt na podłogę przed nim. Woda w wiadrze zachlupotała niebezpiecznie, ale nie wylała się. Johnny patrzył teraz raz na mnie, raz na cały sprzęt między nami, zdziwiony i chyba kontemplował przerwanie ciszy, ale go uprzedziłam.   
\- Jesteś głodny? – spytałam, zbijając go z tropu zupełnie.   
\- Jak cholera. – wydusił z siebie.  
\- Dobrze. Posprzątaj ten cały pierdolnik to dam ci jeść. – rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Podłoga była w większości brudna i ciemna od zasychającej krwi, która nieregularnymi plamami znaczyła jej sporą część. - Niektórzy rzygają od krwi, nie wiem, jak masz rzygać to teraz.   
Bardziej przy ziemi się nie dało.  
Omiótłszy wzrokiem bałagan, Johnny pokiwał powoli głową, chociaż jego mina zdradzała obrzydzenie i niechęć.   
\- A rozkujesz mnie? – spytał unosząc do mnie ręce w kajdankach.   
\- Nie. – uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. – Mogę ci zdjąć obrożę, żebyś umył też schody, ale kajdanki zostają. Popatrzę sobie jak się męczysz.   
Johnny z ironią odwzajemnił uśmiech. Widziałam, że powstrzymał się, żeby mi nie odszczeknąć.   
Zdjęłam mu obrożę, tak jak obiecałam. Podrapałam go przy tym po karku, miło, w zamiarze, ale Johnny się wzdrygnął. Wiem, że pazury miałam ostre, ale żebym nie mogła kogoś dotknąć, chyba nie…   
– Będę na górze. – poinformowałam go. - Masz się stąd nie ruszać. Jak zobaczę cię na schodach…  
\- Połamiesz mi nogi, wiem. – dopowiedział Johnny i na krótką chwilę uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie, chociaż on zaraz odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany.  
Odeszłam z głupim uśmiechem. Na górze sama zajęłam się sprzątaniem podłogi, ale w przeciwieństwie do Johnny’ego, zajęło mi to kilka sekund. Za sprawą magii, zniknął z niej brud i ślady krwi, pozostawiając lśniącą taflę drewna bez jednego okruszka czy smugi. W takich momentach cieszyłam się, że nigdy nie musiałam ręcznie myć podłogi. Chyba nawet nie wiedziałam jak, domyślałam się tylko, że mopem i wodą, więc te przyrządy zostawiłam Johnny’emu. Ale gdyby ktoś mnie pouczył, że podłogę myje się mydłem, to nie miałabym wystarczającej wiedzy, żeby stwierdzić, czy się myli czy nie.   
Niestety gotowanie nie było dla mnie tak łatwe jak sprzątanie; nie można było sprawić, że makaron nagle zmienił się w ugotowany albo sos ciepły. Można było natomiast zwiększyć ogień na kuchence jakby działała na pilota, albo niczego nie dotykać, kiedy warzywa kroiły się w powietrzu. Zwykle robiłam to w ten sposób. Wstawiłam wodę na makaron, a wszystkie inne składniki wymieszałam w misce w powietrzu. Dzięki temu nie musiałam brudzić sobie rąk olejem z suszonych pomidorów, ale musiałam uważać, żeby nic nie wysypać.   
Kiedy już ugotowałam makaron i zmieszałam wszystko razem w wielkiej misce, zabrałam gotowe danie do piwnicy. Usiadłam na jednym z niższych stopni schodów, teraz lekko wilgotnych po myciu, i pojadając makaron z michy na kolanach, oglądałam wysiłki Johnny’ego. To był dobry pomysł, żeby dać mu coś do roboty. Władza powoli mnie ośmielała i dawała poczucie pewności siebie, które wygrywało z jakimkolwiek uczuciem.   
Johnny na początku wcale mnie nie zauważył, zajęty sprzątaniem. Mimo, że użerał się strasznie z mopem, który parę razy wypadł mu z rąk i z brzękiem uderzył o podłogę przy akompaniamencie fali przekleństw, to szło mu bardzo sprawnie. Czasem musiał zmywać uporczywą plamę na kolanach, szmatą. Klął przy tym pod nosem, cicho, ale nieprzerwanym wirtuoskim ciągiem, który wydał mi się tak osobliwy, że roześmiałam się, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Johnny najpierw przestraszył się tym nagłym wybuchem śmiechu, a potem zawstydził.   
\- Długo tu siedzisz?  
Pokiwałam głową, mrużąc oczy i uśmiechając się do niego. Wzięłam do ust kolejne kilka klusek.  
\- Dobrze się bawisz? – Johnny uśmiechnął się do mnie sarkastycznie, zaraz ponownie skupiając się na podłodzę.  
\- Super. – odpowiedziałam z pełnymi ustami.   
\- Powiesz mi, czemu mnie tu trzymasz? – zapytał z wyczuwalną pretensją w głosie, której jednak nie odebrałam za przejaw wrogości wobec mnie, a frustracji sytuacją. Nie patrzył na mnie, skupiony na sprzątaniu.  
\- Bo prosiłeś, żebym cię nie zabijała. – wzruszyłam ramionami, pojadając kluski.   
Johnny parsknął śmiechem. – No… Tak. Ale czemu mnie nie wypuścisz?   
\- Czemu miałabym cię wypuścić? – obruszyłam się.   
Johnny przestał na chwilę sprzątać i popatrzył na mnie z miną jakby w ogóle mu się to co mówię nie układało w głowie.   
\- A jak cię poproszę, to mnie wypuścisz?  
\- Nie.  
\- Po co tu jestem!? – krzyknął komicznie unosząc skute ręce do klatki i zaciskając pięści.   
Teraz ja się roześmiałam.   
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – jęknął, opuszczając ręce.  
\- Chyba będę się tobą bawić, dopóki przypadkiem nie umrzesz.   
\- W jakim sensie bawić?  
\- Chodzi o tortury. Chcę, żebyś cierpiał. – wyjaśniłam spokojnie.  
\- Nie żartuj.  
\- Nie żartuję. Skończyłeś?   
Johnny, jakby przypominając sobie o swoim zadaniu, oparł mop o ścianę, a wyżętą ścierkę powiesił na brzegu wiadra.  
\- Tak, ale… Porozmawiajmy. Proszę.  
Zignorowałam jego prośbę oraz błagalny wzrok, który w rzeczywistości palił mi dziurę w sumieniu w zupełnie nowy sposób, który jednocześnie mnie intrygował i irytował. Odłożyłam na schodek miskę z jedzeniem i zeszłam na dół, żeby ocenić stan podłogi, która w rzeczywistości nie mogła mnie mniej obchodzić. Jeśli można źle udawać, że się patrzy, to właśnie to zrobiłam, zamiast szukając śladów krwi przypatrując się jak moje bose stopy zostawiają ślady na wilgotnej powierzchni. Wyglądała jednak na czystą.   
\- Okej? – spytał Johnny.  
\- Nie wiem, zobacz. - Wskazałam na podłogę. – Na kolana.  
Przy ziemi.   
Johnny uklęknął z westchnieniem, zdradzając zmęczenie. Spuścił wzrok i nie podniósł nawet gdy stanęłam zaraz obok. Brutalnie chwyciłam go za kark i przycisnęłam do podłogi, tak że przejechał po niej policzkiem.  
\- Nie jebie krwią? – spytałam.  
\- Nie. – jęknął.   
Puściłam go.  
\- Założę ci obrożę i możesz jeść.   
Johnny podniósł się powoli i otarł policzek wierzchem dłoni, ale pozostał na kolanach, jakby nie miał siły wstać.   
\- Proszę cię, Diana. Porozmawiaj ze mną. – powiedział. – Czemu to robisz?   
Odwróciłam się z obrożą w ręce i spojrzałam na niego ze zdumieniem. Łańcuch szurał po ziemi ciężko, gdy ponownie do niego podeszłam i nachyliłam się, żeby mu ją założyć.   
\- Czy ja ci się przedstawiłam? – spytałam, ponownie ignorując jego starania.   
\- Uhm, słyszałem jak Andy cię tak nazywa. – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Mam cię nazywać inaczej?  
\- Nazywaj mnie boginią, bo jestem niesprawiedliwa i twój los zależy ode mnie. – odpowiedziałam po chwili namysłu. – I też dlatego, że nazywam się Diana.   
Nie byłam pewna, czy wie, że Diana, to rzymska bogini łowów, bo zrobił minę, jakby w ogóle nie zrozumiał żartu. Machnęłam ręką.   
\- Diana jest okej.   
Skinął głową.   
Kiedy Johnny był już na łańcuchu, przyniosłam mu miskę, z której przed chwilą jadłam. Rzucił się na makaron jakby nie widział jedzenia od tygodnia. Nie zawahał się jeść widelcem po mnie, ani nie poświęcił chwili, żeby przyjrzeć się co właściwie je, co zauważyłam z aprobatą; nie wybrzydzał. Zajęłam poprzednie miejsce na schodku i obserwowałam go, opierając głowę na kolanach. W sumie nie byłam pewna czemu mu towarzyszę, skoro unikałam jego pytań i prób nawiązania porozumienia. Zostawienie go samego wydawało mi się nie w porządku, chociaż nie umiałam ująć czemu. Wtedy usłyszałam jak mówię:  
\- Po prostu to lubię, okej?   
Johnny spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, ale nic nie powiedział, zajęty przeżuwaniem zbyt dużej ilości jedzenia w buzi. Natomiast widziałam, że jego wzrok i postawa złagodniały wyraźnie, wraz z kolejnymi nieporadnymi zdaniami padającymi z mojej strony.   
\- Tłumacz to sadyzmem, albo obojętnie czym. Chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz, i jak się boisz, i trzęsiesz, i prosisz, i płaczesz. To mi się podoba, i tyle.   
Zawstydzona swoją niespodziewaną otwartością przed nim i strukturą zdań na poziomie ośmiolatki, odwróciłam wzrok.   
\- Lubisz patrzeć, jak płaczę? – Johnny podchwycił wątek ostrożnie.  
Pokiwałam głową nieśmiało i uświadomiłam sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałam tego na głos ani nie przyznałam wprost. Nawet w rozmowach z Andy’m obracałam się wokół żartów, niedopowiedzeń i domysłów.  
\- W sensie, że to cię podnieca? – Johnny dopytywał delikatnie. Jednocześnie jadł dalej, ale już wolniej, i jakby z szacunkiem dla bieżącej rozmowy.   
Zasznurowałam usta. Johnny czekał cierpliwie. Ostatecznie potwierdziłam, skinieniem głowy.   
\- Mówiłaś to wcześniej komuś? – spytał, jakby czytał mi w myślach, a ja zauważyłam, że się uśmiecha.   
\- Mówię tobie teraz. – warknęłam przyjmując obronną postawę.   
\- Jestem zaszczycony. – obdarzył mnie tak promiennym uśmiechem, że ponownie odwróciłam wzrok i skrzyżowałam ręce na kolanach. – Wstydzisz się?   
\- Nie. – skłamałam, chowając niechcianą nieśmiałość za wrogą postawą.   
Johnny odłożył najprawdopodobniej pustą miskę na ziemię i nieznacznie wyciągnął do mnie ręce.  
\- Zobacz, to ja mam na sobie kajdanki i obrożę. Mogę się jeszcze rozebrać jeśli to w czymś pomoże.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
\- To jak? Powiesz mi więcej? – przekonywał Johnny.   
Wstałam, kręcąc głową.  
\- Wiesz co? Wyjebane. Wcale cię to nie interesuje. Chcesz mnie zbajerować i namówić, żebym zmieniła zdanie.   
Podeszłam do Johnny’ego, który także się podniósł.  
\- Nie! Naprawdę chcę cię posłuchać. To, co mówisz jest bardzo ważne. – Johnny powiedział z naciskiem, jakby to, co powiem było faktycznie czymś niesamowicie istotnym. Odsuwał się ode mnie z dłońmi otwartymi przed sobą w pokojowym geście. W końcu łańcuch przy obroży napiął się i Johnny nie mógł iść dalej. Stanęłam bardzo blisko, i ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami obserwowałam panikę chłopaka. Już się nie uśmiechał.  
\- Jasne, że bardzo ważne. Do uniknięcia tortur - kluczowe. – skwitowałam zimno.   
\- To nie tak!   
\- A jak?   
– Myślałem, że może chcesz… - Johnny przełknął ślinę z wysiłkiem. - Się ze mną przespać? Czekaj, sorry, fatalnie to powiedziałem. Po prostu mówiłaś, że te wszystkie rzeczy cię podniecają, więc pomyślałem, że może wolałabyś…  
Złapałam go za obrożę i pocałowałam, przerywając wartki potok słów.   



	6. Chapter 6

W moim śnie tej nocy spotkałam się z matką i dwoma siostrami. Młodsza mnie denerwowała, ale to nic, odcinałam się efektywnie. Trwała między nami mała wojna, dzieląc gang dziewczyn na dwa obozy: ona walczyła pod ochroną matki, a ja wraz ze starszą siostrą. O ile sprzeczki były bolesne, a zadane rany głębokie, byłam spokojna na duchu; wygrywałam. Dzielnie broniłam się przed karcącym wzrokiem i pouczeniami matki, i sprawnie unikałam niecelnych ataków przeciwniczki. Mimo potknięć, byłam niewzruszona i niepokonana. Uderzałam raz za razem, z wprawą wyrobioną latami samotnych treningów. Przez chwile, byłam z siebie taka dumna.   
Wtedy druga siostra, niby mój sprzymierzeniec, odwróciła się i powiedziała:  
\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie-wiadomo-czego. Wcale cię nie lubię.   
Patrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem. Co za zdrada! Dlaczego?  
\- Jesteś agresywna i podła. Nigdy cię nie lubiłam.  
Rzuciłam się na nią. Krzyczałam, że nie jestem, że wcale mnie nie zna. Jednocześnie zdawałam sobie sprawę, że moim zachowaniem potwierdzałam jej zarzuty pod moim adresem i pogrążałam się. Zaślepiona wściekłością, powaliłam ją plecami na ziemię i przyszpiliłam, trzymając za barki. Patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy: ja ziejąca gniewem, a ona opanowana, ale zimna jak nienawiść. Nie chciałam jej uderzyć, ale, nie widząc innego wyjścia, złapałam ją za szyję obiema rękami. Nie przestawała mówić, spokojnym tonem powtarzała, że jestem agresywna i podła.   
Byłyśmy w ogródku przed domem, w którym się wychowałyśmy, jak na ironię, nie gdzie indziej. Wepchnęłam jej twarz w żywą ziemię. To na nic. Ta ziemia też mnie zdradziła.  
Obudziłam się z krzykiem, że nie jestem potworem, ale ten krzyk był w mojej głowie.


	7. Chapter 7

Rano, przy pierwszej kawie, zadzwoniłam do Andy’ego. Zwykle spędzałam poranki z książką, lecz teraz nie mogłabym się skupić na żadnym tekście. Nie dość, że poprzedniej nocy przeżyłam katartyczną serię orgazmów, to jeszcze ten sen… Próbowałam przełknąć jego resztki, zapijając kawą, i pozwolić rozwiać się ostatnim myślom, zastępując je przyjemniejszymi myślami o chłopaku, najlepiej sformułowanymi w zgrabny raport i opatrzonymi komentarzem przyjaciela.   
Podczas gdy ja budziłam się zwykle w okolicach ósmej lub dziewiątej, Andy był już na nogach od paru godzin, nawet w weekendy. Spodziewałam się więc, że odbierze, mimo niedzieli. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami, usłyszałam w słuchawce zachrypnięty głos kolegi.  
\- On jednak… - ziewnęłam. - Jednak mi się podoba.   
Wypiłam całą kawę, zanim skończyłam opowiadać Andy’emu co się stało poprzedniego wieczoru, chociaż muszę przyznać, że większość mojego wywodu składała się z piszczenia, że jest dobry w łóżku.   
\- Nie spodziewałam się! Zupełnie!... Ja go o nic nie pytałam, to on o wszystko mnie wypytywał. … A ty pytasz o cokolwiek, jak przeżywasz orgazm życia? Zapytam potem! … Nie, jezu, Andy, kły mi nie przeszkadzają w niczym, muszę po prostu uważać. Przynajmniej on nie miał z tym problemu. … Boże!  
Gdy skończyłam rozmowę, byłam tak nabuzowana, że bez śniadania poszłam się przebiec. Miałam w zwyczaju uprawiać sport codziennie i, o ile jeden dzień przerwy można usprawiedliwić, nie było mowy, żeby Johnny przerwał moje treningi.   
Ta fiksacja na punkcie sportu wcale nie była spowodowana jakąś chorą ambicją, o co wielu ludzi mnie posądzało i zazdrościło. Prawda, z którą się nie ujawniałam, była taka, że trudno przychodziło mi panowanie nad swoimi popędami, jeśli nie wyładowywałam energii fizycznie. Stawałam się agresywna i tylko chciałam mordować, a fakt, że musiałam te uczucia tłumić, tylko potęgował we mnie frustrację. Bieganie i ćwiczenia siłowe pozwalały mi przekierować całą morderczą energię w konstruktywny sposób, więc zaangażowałam się, aż to polubiłam, do tego stopnia, że odczuwałam brak już po jednym dniu bez ruchu.   
Jeśli uznać, że ból jest jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą, to znaczy, jedynym niepodważalnym uczuciem, które kotwiczy człowieka w rzeczywistości, to ja właśnie w ten sposób nieświadomie go wykorzystywałam. Cierpienie na skutek zmęczenia mięśni, czasem tak intensywnego, że myślałam, że faktycznie pośladek odklei mi się od kości, było zarówno prawdziwe, jak i pod moją kontrolą, a więc zrozumiałe, wymierne i bezpieczne. A jednocześnie płynne. Wystarczyło podążać za zmieniającym się przewidywalnie bólem, i on odpowiedzialnie prowadził przez życie, jasno wskazując, ile to za dużo, a ile to niewystarczająco.   
Intensywny wysiłek, w połączeniu z moimi zdolnościami, spowodował, że stałam się silniejsza, nawet bardzo silna. Zbudowałam mięśnie, które, o ile nie duże, zabrały mi resztki kobiecości i sprawiły, że moje ciało było wręcz męsko twarde. W dodatku, przez moje pazury u nóg biegałam latem wyłącznie boso, więc wiecznie miałam obtarte, twarde podeszwy stóp. Mój wizerunek jako dziewczyny ratowały wyłącznie włosy do ramion, biżuteria oraz zwiewne sukienki. Johnny później miał dodać, że mam najlepszy tyłek jaki widział, ale wcześniej wcale nie myślałam o swoim ciele pochlebnie, nie licząc faktu, że było bardzo sprawne.   
Wybiegłam, mając na sobie czarny podkoszulek i szare dresowe szorty, w których kieszeń wcisnęłam kilka banknotów. Włosy związałam w niski kucyk. Skierowałam się w stronę lasu, który był położony zaledwie kilka minut od mojego domu, w przeciwną stronę do zabudowań. Mieszkałam na obrzeżach miasta, w dzielnicy znanej jedynie z parku, w którym byłam poprzedniego dnia z Andy’m, i starych budynków z cegły, gdzie mieściły się kawiarnie i księgarnie z tradycjami. W jednej z tych księgarni przypadkowo znalazłam pracę, kiedy wdałam się w dyskusję z właścicielem, któremu zaimponowałam znajomością literatury. Pracowałam tam na kasie parę lat, i ta posada stanowiła główny czynnik dlaczego przeprowadziłam się w tę okolicę. Kolejnym powodem był Andy, który przeprowadził się tu z matką, z czego oboje byliśmy na początku niezadowoleniu, ale kiedy ja się także przeniosłam, uznaliśmy, że ten obszar znacznie bardziej nam odpowiada, niż poprzednia wywalona na południe dzielnica z domkami, gdzie żyły wyłącznie rodziny z dziećmi, a kawiarni nie było prawie żadnej, nie mówiąc o nie sieciowej księgarni, takiej jak ta, w której się zatrudniłam. Po kilku latach odeszłam i zaczęłam pracować w redakcji, także niedaleko, ale nie po drodze. Lata w księgarni wyrobiły mi gust i zupełnie zmieniły pod tym względem życie. Zostałam już na miejscu, z tymi książkami.   
O ile miejsce pracy odwiedzałam coraz rzadziej (mogłam wykonywać pracę w domu i meldować postęp od czasu do czasu fizycznie, lub telefonicznie), do lasu zapuszczałam się coraz częściej w ostatnim roku. Znałam wszystkie większe szlaki; przebiegłam je setki razy, i kolejny raz tamtego dnia. Przeskakiwałam znajome gałęzie, bo gdzieś przeczytałam, że w ten sposób biegali nasi przodkowie, i my też powinniśmy. Więc wybierałam nie do końca ładnie wydeptane trasy, kiedy biegałam po lesie, a kiedy w mieście, wyobrażałam sobie przeszkody i przeskakiwałam je, ku zdumieniu przechodniów. Ale nie wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie jak na wariatkę, i wtedy myślałam, że czytali tę samą książkę, w której pojawiła się sugestia o takich manewrach.   
Chociaż tego dnia, kiedy nagłymi podrywami omijałam przeszkody, nie myślałam o żadnych chingonquitos, lub jakkolwiek się nie mówiło kamiennych przyjaciół podróży w Ameryce Południowej. Żadne europejskie duchy przyrody także mi nie towarzyszyły. Nie żebym odczuła ich brak.   
Moje myśli krążyły wokół każdego małego gestu i słowa, które padło między mną a Johnnym. Przypomniałam sobie, jak w pewnym momencie ugryzłam go w język, i nie puszczałam przez chwilę. Wtedy spiął się na moment i jęknął, ale nie na znak sprzeciwu, tylko w ramach komunikacji, że boli. Puściłam go i zaśmiałam się. Lubiłam straszyć w ten sposób woje ofiary: sugerować, że mają spodziewać się okropności, na które już wiedziały, że mnie stać (w tym wypadku, że odgryzę Johnny’emu język), a po chwili wycofywać się, nie robiąc im krzywdy. Pozwalałam im myśleć, że jestem bezlitosnym potworem, po czym pokazywałam swoją ludzką twarz, wprowadzając ich w nieznośną konsternację, tylko po to, żeby zaraz potwierdzić pierwotne przypuszczenia – jednak jestem niebezpieczna, jednak nie można mi ufać. Przez chwilę, zanim ich zabiłam, nie wiedzieli, czy chcę się przytulić, czy rozorać pazurami plecy i przegryźć szyję. Świrowali i zaczynali płakać przy każdym moim geście, nie umiejąc go zinterpretować.   
Podobnego zachowania spodziewałam się po Johnny’m, chociaż jego nie zamierzałam zabić, jedynie zagrać na nerwach i sprawić, że podda w wątpliwość jakiekolwiek oczekiwania, jakie zdążył sobie wyrobić co do mnie. On jednak zachował się inaczej niż przewidywałam. Mimo stresu, jaki na pewno wywoływały u niego moje okrutne zabawy, uśmiechnął się zadziornie, jakby także zaczynał powoli orientować się w zasadach gry. Zadziorny uśmiech może jeszcze by mu uszedł, jako reakcja na stres, próba przypodobania się, czy jakakolwiek inna nieprzemyślana głupota, ale czy ja tam jeszcze zobaczyłam wyzwanie?!   
Byłam w szoku, który dopiero po czasie sklasyfikowałam jako pozytywne zaskoczenie, spotęgowane dodatkowo moim osobistym odkryciem, że podoba mi się taki obrót wydarzeń. Mój wewnętrzny Jupiter oszalał z radości – chciał się bawić i wreszcie znalazł partnera. Oczywiście zaraz musiałam wbić go z powrotem w ziemię; nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby równość między nami na poziomie mentalnym, do której Johnny niebezpiecznie się zbliżał, objawiła mu się jako osiągalny cel.   
Żeby podkreślić na nowo swoją dominację, trzasnęłam go w twarz. Taki miał być: z głową odwróconą ode mnie po uderzeniu, zdezorientowany i skromny. Johnny bez większego przejęcia złapał się za szczękę i otworzył parę razy usta, żeby zobaczyć czy nic mu nie przetrąciłam, ale kiedy uznał, że nie, uśmiechnął się do mnie znowu.   
Niestety Johnny miał bardzo ładny uśmiech, który zmieniał jego całą twarz. O ile jego rysy były raczej miękkie i niewinne, to usta miał wręcz bezczelnie ostre, i uśmiechnięte zmieniały jego twarz zupełnie. Teraz piegi wcale do niego nie pasowały. Tym uśmiechem zdradził swoje piegi, a potem skutecznie dokończył robotę swoimi słowami. Boże, nie pomyślałabym, że ktoś kto ma takie słodkie piegi może tak świntuszyć. Chociaż wtedy jeszcze nie popisał się całym arsenałem; ostrożny, żeby mnie jednak zbytnio nie zdenerwować.  
\- Tak możesz robić. Jestem przyzwyczajony. – powiedział teraz, zauważyłam, nieco niższym głosem niż dotychczas, które przywołało mi na myśl mruczenie kota.  
\- Do bicia po twarzy?  
Wzruszył niewinnie ramionami, chociaż nie było w nim w tamtym momencie nic niewinnego.  
\- Jeśli to jest to co lubisz to się dogadamy. Ale najpierw daj mi sobie zrobić dobrze, co?   
Otworzyłam szeroko oczy.  
\- No chodź. – zawarł w tych dwóch słowach i wyraźnym pojedynczym szarpnięciem głowy wszystko, co wypowiedziane, mogło okazać się nieść zbyt duże ryzyko zburzenia mostu między nami.   
Miał na myśli, żebym usiadła mu na twarzy. Czyli to było wyzwanie w wyrazie jego twarzy! Zaproszenie do zabawy. Uderzyłam go ponownie, złapałam za włosy i pochyliłam się nisko nad jego twarzą, dysząc z przejęcia jak wilk. To nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Mówił dalej. Powiedział, że nie ma mowy, żeby mu stanął. Że za bardzo się boi. Trudno było uwierzyć, patrząc po tym jak się zachowywał! Siedziałam na nim pochylona do przodu, co chwila biłam go po twarzy, drapałam i gryzłam, a ten ze skutymi przed sobą rękami tłumaczył, że chętnie by mnie wyruchał, ale jeszcze obawia się o życie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i parsknęłam śmiechem.  
\- Cicho bądź! Jezu, zamknij się! – zasłoniłam mu usta dłonią i wycedziłam przez zęby: – Przestań, kurwa, gadać.  
Skakałam po zwalonych drzewach, warcząc okazjonalnie, jakby te wspomnienia wywoływały u mnie dyskomfort, który mogłam ująć jedynie pierwotną formą wyrazu. Wbiłam wzrok w ziemie i popędziłam przed siebie, spinając mocno mięśnie brzucha i dysząc, zimnym powietrzem kalecząc płuca. Nie do pomyślenia, że ten skurwysyn tak mnie wyprowadził z równowagi! Aż sama już nie wiedziałam, czy dać mu się wylizać, czy będzie to w pewnym sensie uległość z mojej strony. Co on sobie wyobrażał? Żeby mówić mi co mam robić! Wiedziałam, że chciał po prostu sprawić mi przyjemność, ale niepotrzebnie wystawił na próbę moją pozycję względem niego. Cholera…  
Pod wpływem… tego, że bardzo chciałam, wypuściłam ze świstem powietrze przez nos i zabrałam rękę z jego twarzy, po czym sprawnie zdjęłam majtki i władowałam się na niego mokrą cipką, trzymając podwiniętą sukienkę w dłoni. Pstryknęłam palcami, sprawiając, że kajdanki na jego rękach rozpięły się z podobnym dźwiękiem. Johnny, błyskawicznie zorientowawszy się w sytuacji użył ich żeby złapać mnie za goły tyłek, podczas gdy rozpieszczał mnie z przodu jakby miesiącami czekał żeby zaryć nosem w jakąś ciepłą pizdę i spenetrować ją tak dokładnie jak język na to pozwalał. Mówię „jakąś pizdę”, bo Johnny przystąpił do rzeczy, jakby naprawdę było mu wszystko jedno z czym ma do czynienia, czyli z entuzjazmem psa, rzucającego się na resztki ze stołu. Diabeł, kurwa, pomyślałam z głośniejszym westchnieniem niż chciałam sobie przy nim pozwolić. Ponieważ Johnny widział, że mi się podoba, znowu spróbowałam zbić go z tropu zatykając mu czasem nos, aż zaczynał jęczeć i miotać się pode mną. Wtedy go puszczałam i uśmiechałam się do jego załzawionych oczu, podczas gdy lizał już bardziej pokornie. Bawiłam się dalej, powoli odnajdując w nowej sytuacji.  
\- Nie przestawaj dopóki ci nie pozwolę. – rozkazałam. Mój ostry ton kontrastował mocno z miękkimi westchnięciami, ale nie wybijał z rytmu.  
Johnny mruknął na znak, że rozumie.  
\- Jak nie dojdę odgryzę ci język.   
Pomruk Johnny’ego zabrzmiał teraz żałośnie.  
\- Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie śpiesz się.  
Johnny wypuścił powietrze nosem i spojrzał na mnie błagalnie.  
\- Dobra, dawaj.   
Johnny uniósł mi lekko tyłek i wślizgnął palce do cipki, jednocześnie liżąc z przodu. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc do końca co robi, ale napotkawszy jego zdecydowane, choć ciepłe spojrzenie, a także pod wpływem fali przyjemności, która nagle mnie ogarnęła odrzuciłam głowę do tyłu i krzyknęłam tak jak nie sądziłam, że umiem. Nie głośno, tylko z jakimś niesamowitym przejęciem, jakbym chciała zakomunikować wszem i wobec, że doświadczam czegoś tak genialnego, że wszyscy powinni się zgromadzić, żeby patrzeć i mi zazdrościć. Johnny robił coś, co trudno mi było sobie wyobrazić, stymulując tak jak tylko uliczna dziwka umie wszystkie miejsca w obrębie zainteresowania. Chciałabym opisać to konkretniej, ale do tej pory nie wiem gdzie, co i jak robił, grzebiąc we mnie jakoś tak wprawnie palcami, jednocześnie liżąc łechtaczkę, tak, że doszłam w kilka sekund, a potem może jeszcze raz, może kilka razy. Trudno powiedzieć. Natomiast jasne było, że to był jeden z najlepszych orgazmów w moim życiu.   
Myślałam, że wygrałam, a Johnny, że on, więc oboje zachowywaliśmy się jakbyśmy byli bogami. Przez chwilę, zanim nie sprowadziłam Johnny’ego na ziemię. To znaczy, wyszłam. Zupełnie nagle, zerwałam się, odnalazłam rzucone na podłogę majtki i włożyłam z powrotem. Odgarnęłam grzywę włosów i przeczesałam palcami, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Nic nie mówiłam. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Johnny podniósł się gwałtownie z ziemi i klęcząc ocierał usta wierzchem dłoni. Pytał mnie, czy coś się stało i czy wszystko w porządku, ale go zignorowałam. W tej pozycji, z potarganymi włosami i zaschniętymi śladami krwi na skórze wydał mi się tak przystojny, że gdybym pozwoliła sobie podziwiać go dłużej, rzuciłabym się na niego i zaczęła całować jak wściekła, jednocześnie walcząc z pragnieniem rozszarpania go. Ale to już było dla mnie za dużo. Podreptałam na górę i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Wróciłam raz, po chwili, przeklinając się w myślach za niedbalstwo, żeby wręczyć mu kocyk i poduszkę (rzucić na podłogę nie zaszczycając chłopaka spojrzeniem) i zapiąć mu z powrotem obrożę na szyi. Nie założyłam mu z powrotem kajdanek, o których w pośpiechu zapomniałam, ale nie były niezbędne. Ostatecznie wróciłam do siebie.  
Kto tak robi? Chyba tylko ktoś kto w życiu nie odbył stosunku, który nie podchodziłby pod gwałt i nie kończył śmiercią jednej ze stron. Przez Johnny’ego zorientowałam się, że właściwie nie mam pojęcia o seksie. Czy ta walka o dominacje zawsze jest taka męcząca i zawiła? Z jednej strony podobało mi się, że Johnny okazuje własną autonomię, wychodzi z inicjatywą, pokonuje swój lęk. Myślałam, że kompromis w zakresie władzy byłby zasadny w obliczu takiego wkładu z jego strony. A z drugiej strony cholernie się bałam wyjść poza ustalony wcześniej z samą sobą schemat zimnej, okrutnej dominacji, która tak dalece zakrawała na czysty sadyzm i gwałt, że powoli przestawała mieć cokolwiek wspólnego ze stosunkiem, a zamieniała się w tortury, czyli sferę, którą znałam na wylot, i w której czułam się pewnie. Nie chciałam jednak robić z Johnnym nic podobnego, co do tej pory robiłam, przynajmniej w zakresie seksu pragnęłam poznać nowe role, sposoby i uczucia. Do bólu mogłam zawsze wrócić, przekonywałam się, chociaż póki co z marnym skutkiem.   
Fuknęłam, i jakby w zgodzie z moją reakcją, zaraz uderzyła mnie w twarz mokra gałązka z kilkoma listkami. Natura lubi pokorę. Trzeba jej powiedzieć, że się wie. Lasy lubią słyszeć, że się drży przed ich potęgą.   
\- Przepraszam, że wchodzę taka. – szepnęłam, zwalniając na chwilę tempo. Zamilkłam boleśnie.  
Przebiegłam może godzinę, chociaż nie miałam jak tego sprawdzić. Patrzyłam po słońcu, czy już świeci mocno, czy robi się gorąco, i czy spociłam się bardzo. Kiedy te trzy kryteria można było odhaczyć, wracałam do domu. Tym razem jednak skręciłam jeszcze po zakupy.  
Wielki targ, na którym robiłam zakupy w co którąś niedzielę, kiedy akurat był organizowany, znajdował się jakieś piętnaście minut od mojego domu, i był tak ogromny, że równie dobrze mógł być w innym mieście, albo kraju. Bliżej mojego domu miałam do wyboru kilka mniejszych sklepów i jeden supermarket, ale produkty nie równały się jakością tym z targu. Ten za to był otwarty tylko w weekendy, i to nie we wszystkie, ale kiedy pamiętałam, że akurat jest, zawsze szłam.   
Stragany były ustawione w rządkach, pomiędzy którymi ludzie chodzili już tłumnie. Była niedziela, czyli wytypowany dzień na zakupy na targu. Krążyłam między stanowiskami, wypatrując jednego konkretnego, do którego chciałam dotrzeć, zanim lepszy towar się wyprzeda. Sprzedawcy często musieli zmieniać lokalizację, co powodowało dodatkowy chaos wśród mieszkańców, którzy zamiast zadaniowo przejść przez targ, musieli tracić czas na szukanie wybranych produktów. Zauważyłam parę znajomych twarzy, wśród sprzedawców. Machałam im, jednocześnie pokazując, że się śpieszę i przyjdę kiedy indziej.   
\- Hej, Anne! – zawołałam, w końcu podchodząc do stanowiska ze znajomą biało-czerwoną ceratą zastawioną słoikami z nakrętkami o podobnym krwawym odcieniu, opatrzonymi zgrabnymi białymi etykietkami o czarnych ramkach. Ta estetyczna strategia stanowiła znak firmowy Anne, starszej kobiety, która jak na swoje lata odznaczała się wręcz niesamowitą przebojowością i energią. Nie mam przez to na myśli, że była szczególnie sprawna, raczej korpulentna nie poruszała się zbyt szybko, i często wydawała się zmęczona pracą fizyczną, do której zmuszała ją sprzedaż swoich produktów na targu. Niekiedy dostrzegałam przelotną wściekłą determinację w jej oczach gdy rozstawiała ostatnie produkty na wystawie. Po minie Anne mogłam się domyślać, że najchętniej roztrzaskałaby ostatnią partię słoików i rzucając typowo regionalne stare przekleństwa, które pamiętała jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, odeszła, rzucając za sobą ostentacyjnie ścierkę opatrzoną również firmową naszywką. Podejrzewałam, że jako młoda dziewczyna, Anne była zawziętą suką, w jak najlepszym tego wyrażenia znaczeniu, jedną z tych, które robią prawo jazdy na motor za plecami ojców i mężów, którzy dzień wcześniej powiedzieli im, że kobiety nie powinny prowadzić wcale, a co dopiero motocykla. Tak sobie wyobrażałam Anne, jako przewiązaną w pasie biało-czerwoną kraciastą koszulą (ten zestaw kolorystyczny utknął mi w pamięci jako jej nieodłączny atrybut), cycatą dziewuchą, która sama nosiła kilogramy mąki na placki, a przed ich podaniem, nie zapominała napomknąć, że bez jej gastronomicznych umiejętności, wszyscy oni zdechli by z głodu, albo zapłakali nad obskurnymi plastikowymi kanapkami z serem ze sklepu. Były to jedynie moje autorskie pomysły na jej młodzieńczą postać, bowiem nigdy nie miałyśmy okazji zamienić więcej niż kilku słów (ale jakże trafnych), a co dopiero snuć opowieści o dawnych czasach. Anne nie miałaby na to czasu, nie pierdoliła się: „co chcesz, kochanie? Powinnaś spróbować tego. To też weź, mówię ci. Jak smakuje ci to, to to też na pewno ci podpasuje.” Ton, z jakim zarzucała klienta propozycjami i rekomendacjami był tak bezpośredni, że mógłby się wydać opryskliwy, gdyby nie dodała tego „kochanie” tu i tam. Genialna strategia, swoją drogą, którą podejrzewałam, że Anne stosowała umyślnie. Miałam ochotę ją jej ukraść, ale podobnie jak krwisto czerwony kolor połączony z klasyczną bielą i elegancką czernią, Anne zrobiła z tego „kochania” swoją markę, nie do podrobienia.   
Kiedy podeszłam do ceraty i stanęłam opierając dłonie na dużych słojach pełnych kiszonych ogórków, Anne nie było w polu widzenia. Podejrzewałam, że krząta się w środku, bo pewnie nie zostawiłaby asortymentu bez nadzoru, ale gdy nie wyłoniła się od razu z kontrastującego z silnym słońcem mroku panującego wewnątrz małego domku z blachy, poczułam się głupio krzycząc do milczącej przestrzeni. Nie śmiałam się odwrócić, żeby sprawdzić, czy przechodnie już zaczęli rzucać mi spojrzenia, kiedy bezceremonialnie pochylałam się nad stołem, próbując wejrzeć do środka. Poczułam, że robi mi się odrobinę słabo; najpewniej z powodu przebiegniętych na pusty żołądek kilometrów, natomiast żar lejący się z nieba z coraz większą intensywnością kiedy słońce wkraczało w zenit południa nie pomagał. Na szczęście zaraz usłyszałam, że ktoś coś tam przesuwa, coś popycha, a prowizoryczna podłoga skrzypi pod ciężko stawianymi krokami, i z wnętrza wyłoniła się Anne z naręczem paczuszek zawiniętych w biały papier i opatrzonych naklejkami z jej logo.   
\- Długo tu stoisz, kochanie? – zagadnęła, rzucając mi przelotne spojrzenie pełne troski, które zaraz zamieniło się w skupienie, kiedy zaczęła pośpiesznie rozparcelowywać paczki w wyznaczonych miejscach. Nie czekała na odpowiedź z mojej strony. – Już wiesz co chcesz?   
Przebiegłam łapczywie wzrokiem po stołach, na których Anne rozłożyła różnego rodzaju słoiki, pełne kapusty, grzybów, sosów i podobnych wegetariańskich wyrobów. Nie miałam w tym większego interesu; moim celem był pasztet, który jadłam w nieprzyzwoitych ilościach. Do tego stopnia się na niego uwzięłam, że Anne zaczęła chować do dla mnie pod ladą, i wyciągała, kiedy pytałam, nawet jeśli oficjalnie się skończył.   
\- Chcę pasztet. – powiedziałam tonem dziecka i adekwatnie się uśmiechnęłam, wodząc nieobecnym wzrokiem po etykietach. Ogłupiał mnie ten upał. Chciałam tylko wrócić do domu i zjeść kanapki w chłodnej, ciemnej kuchni, najlepiej z mokrymi włosami po prysznicu i bosymi stopami na zimnych kafelkach.  
\- Zaczął się sezon na cukinię. – oświadczyła Ann, widząc że się rozglądam. – Jak lubisz cukinię to weź parę placków.   
\- Super. Daj placki. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej szeroko w najcieplejszej ekspresji uczuć na jaką mogłam się zdobyć wobec nieznajomych. Momentalnie jednak przestraszyłam się, czy czar, którym ukrywałam swój wizerunek, nie przestał działać, bo taką ekspozycję kłów trudno by wytłumaczyć. W gwoli wyjaśnienia: czary, ich skuteczność i moc, zależały od sił rzucającej je wiedźmy i je eksploatowały w podobny sposób jak wszystkie czynności wykonywane bez użycia magii. To znaczy, że na przykład podniesienie kłody wyczerpywało mnie w podobnym stopniu co faktyczne podniesienie kłody, z tą różnicą, że zmęczenie było psychiczne, a nie fizyczne związane ze zmęczeniem mięśni. Jednak podobnie jak mięśnie, magiczne umiejętności można było trenować, żeby wykonywać coraz bardziej intensywne czary oraz większą ich ilość, nie męcząc się przy tym tak bardzo. Podobnie jak ludzie, wiedźmy miały różne progi odporności: czasem angażowały się w bardziej skomplikowane operacje, takie jak patrzenie w przyszłość albo grzebanie w snach, więc dodatkowe prace wymagające użycia magii zbytnio je męczyły, a czasem wręcz przeciwnie - funkcjonowały całe dnie nie kiwając palcem podczas gdy za pomocą magii wykonywały każdą czynność, jak odsunięcie krzesła czy zamknięcie drzwi. Była to w znacznej mierze kwestia indywidualna, i zależała także w dużym stopniu od stylu i rodzaju magii każdej wiedźmy. Ja wspomagałam się magią często, używając jej raczej do wyręczania mnie w domowych czynnościach, które bez niej okazałyby się nieznośnie upierdliwe (na przykład naprawienie zbitego okna). Bardzo rzadko musiałam rzucić bardziej intensywny czar, a kiedy dochodziło do takiej ewentualności, miałam w sam raz siły, żeby udźwignąć i ten ciężar, chociaż gdybym była zmuszona rzucić podobne zaklęcie kilkukrotnie, pewnie bym nie wytrzymała. Ponadto, Demon zarzucał mi, że niepotrzebnie osłabiam się winem, które oczywiście nie dodawało sił. Machałam na to ręką. Chociaż, o ile z alkoholu nie zamierzałam rezygnować, to wypominałam sobie, że częściej powinnam zajmować się praktyką bardziej zaawansowanej magii. Może gdybym częściej ćwiczyła, nie obawiałabym się o skuteczność prostej iluzji pod wpływem lekkiego zmęczenia i głodu.   
Jednak Ann nie spojrzała na mnie w żaden szczególny sposób, i odwróciła się by zapakować mi jedzenie. Odetchnęłam i kontynuowałam. – Wezmę z dziesięć, nie, czekaj, dwadzieścia. I ogórki. I parę bułek ze szpinakiem. A! I tym razem dwie porcje pasztetu.   
\- Oho! – Anne przyjrzała mi się badawczo. Krzątała się po straganie, odszukując konkretne produkty i kładąc je przy kasie, lecz co chwila rzucała mi sugestywne spojrzenia.   
\- Co tak na mnie patrzysz? - Zmieszałam się. Obawa o skuteczność czaru powróciła.  
\- Ty możesz się znać na magii, ale ja za to znam się na swojej płci. Promieniejesz! Kim jest ten chłopak?  
Magia nie była tajemnicą wśród ludzi, którzy jej nie uprawiali, ale pozostawała drażliwą kwestią. O ile między uzdolnionymi w ten sposób jednostkami a resztą społeczeństwa panowała ogólnie przyjęta zgoda i polityka tolerancji, lobbowana przez rządzących i promowana w mediach, w praktyce dyskryminacja nie była rzadkim zjawiskiem. Czarownice miały w zwyczaju tłumaczyć przypadki agresji w stosunku do nich zwykłą zazdrością, przeważnie przekonane o swojej wyższości. W pewnym sensie miały rację, ponieważ magia, mimo że łatwiej przychodziła czarownicom, nie była dla nich zarezerwowana. Każdy mógł się jej nauczyć, chociaż musiałby włożyć w to większy wysiłek. Andy był tego przykładem, i gdy rozmowa schodziła na politykę, zawzięcie bronił czarownice, używając tego właśnie argumentu. „Cholerne nieroby, rzuciliby się z nożami na każdą utalentowaną jednostkę, żeby nie musieć przyznać się do własnej miernoty,” mówił, co w pewnym sensie podsumowywało ten konkretny punkt widzenia i zarzut, a z drugiej spłycało wielopłaszczyznowy konflikt. Negatywne nastawienie w stosunku do magicznych kobiet miało jeszcze co najmniej dwa źródła, które we własnych rozmyślaniach udało mi się zidentyfikować: zagrożenie pozycji mężczyzn w hierarchii, oraz strach przed potężniejszą grupą. W kwestii płci nie dało się ukryć niesprawiedliwości, która polegała na tym, że jedynie kobiety dziedziczyły magiczne zdolności. W związku z tym, mężczyźni, którzy współżyli z czarownicami, jako kochankowie, mężowie czy bracia, mieli jednym słowem przejebane. Przyzwyczajeni do ogólnie przyjętej dominującej pozycji w stosunku do niemagicznych kobiet, nie łatwo odnajdywali się w relacjach z czarownicami, na których ich siła fizyczna nie robiła wrażenia, siła charakteru często rozczarowywała, a więc ich autorytet pozostawał kwestionowany. Rywalizacja, skądinąd niepotrzebna, nie kończyła się nienawiścią wobec czarownic, przejawianą na tysiące sposobów, bardziej lub mniej subtelnie. Otwarte ataki i agresja były jednak rzadkością, ponieważ, co wiąże się z drugim powodem napięcia między grupami, żaden niemagiczny człowiek nie miał szans w starciu z czarownicą, która w obronie własnej nie zawahałaby się użyć czarów, i prawnie była pod tym względem chroniona. W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, czarownice mogły się bronić. Przeciwnicy musieli więc stłumić swoją nienawiść, lub zmienić formę jej wyrazu, co też robili, zmieniając negatywne uczucia w poglądy polityczne. Czarownice z pobłażaniem obserwowały wysiłki partii, które w swojej agendzie dyskryminowały czarownice i próbowały zakazać uprawiania magii lub istotnie takie działania ograniczały, przypisując ich decyzje kruchym ego. Z takim nastawieniem, łatwo przychodziło im puszczać mimo uszu okazjonalne podżeganie grup większościowych przeciwko nim, które jednak nigdy nie zaszły tak daleko, by wyjść z groźbą realnego zagrożenia. Wszyscy bowiem zdawali sobie sprawę, że wytaczając wojnę magicznej mniejszości, doszłoby do potwornej morderczej wojny. Mimo przewagi liczebnej i rozwiniętych sił zbrojnych, ludzie nie uprawiający magii nie zdołaliby wygrać z czarami, potencjalnie tak destrukcyjnymi, że puszczone z wodzy, stanowiły zagrożenie zniszczenia całych miast. Ja sama, wyrżnęłabym pewnie cały pułk, zanim bym nie padła z kulami w brzuchu. Chociaż w sumie dywagacje o wojnie były pojechane, bo nie zanosiło się na rozwinięcie się poważniejszego konfliktu. Przynajmniej nie jeśli Kate nie wkurzy kolejne grupy opowiadające się za równością.  
Katherine Orion, a.k.a Kate, jedna z najważszych postaci wśród czarownic, ciesząca się ogólnym poparciem z naszej strony i uwielbieniem, była kobietą bezkompromisową i dosyć radykalną w poglądach. Opowiadała się za wolnością w uprawianiu magii zarówno przez kobiet do tego stworzonych, jak i nieuzdolnione jednostki. Nie nazywała ich nieuzdolnionymi tylko jakoś ładniej, na przykład „niemagicznymi”. W polityce nie występowało konkretne określenie na ludzi nie uprawiających magii; ponieważ stanowili większość, to ludzi zajmujących się czarami wyodrębniano, a nie odwrotnie. Niemagiczni ludzie mówili o sobie „my”. Kate była jedną z niewielu czarownic wśród polityków, przed nią praktycznie nie było potrzeby odnosić się do większości terminem, który jasno odróżniałby ich od mniejszości. (Prace nad odpowiednim określeniem trwały, chociaż na razie przyjęło się mówienie „niemagiczni”.) Rewolucja społeczna w tym zakresie zaczęła się wraz z rozpoczęciem piorunującej kariery Kate, po latach trwania czarownic w nie tyle ukryciu, co życiu na marginesie społecznym. Po ustaleniu podstawowych praw i zasad, takich jak prawo do używania magii w zakresie własnym pod warunkiem że nie powoduje lub przyczynia się do krzywdy osób postronnych (które nagminnie łamałam), temat czarownic był latami zamiatany pod dywan, a większość konfliktów między grupami rozwiązywała właśnie opisywana wcześniej oparta na strachu przewaga, chociaż jasne było, że napięcie w ten sposób jedynie się potęguję. Potrzebowałyśmy Kate.   
Ta niestety zrobiła parę błędów. Mianowicie, nie godziła się na równość, która polegałaby na ignorowaniu magii ze strony większości, pod warunkiem, że czarownice by się z nią nie obnosiły. Przypominało to bowiem poprzedni stan życia w politycznym cieniu, co, według Kate, było obrazą dla nieskończonej potęgi i cudu zdolności jej ludzi. Kate mówiła, że czarownice powinny być czczone, nie tymi słowami, ale przekaz był wystarczająco jasny żeby wszystkie moje znajome popatrzyły na siebie ze strachem. „Kate, co ty robisz? Już prawie się dogadaliśmy, zaraz znowu zaczną się nas bać i to się dobrze nie skończy!” wołała Łuna, moja koleżanka, czarownica zajmująca się iluzją, obdarzona przerażającą intuicją i wkręcona w politykę w porównywalnym stopniu, co ja w książki. Sama wzruszałam ramionami, przygotowując się mentalnie na potencjalną wojnę, w której przypadku zaciągnęłabym się do wojska, szczęśliwie dając upust moim pragnieniom, angażując się gorliwie w ich publiczną manifestację. Może nawet dostałabym medal za liczbę rozszarpanych mężczyzn. Nie zdążyłam się dobrze zadomowić w tej perspektywie, Łuna wyrokowała, że do wojny nie dojdzie, i do tej pory miała rację. Pomimo kontrowersji, jako wywoływały poglądy Kate, udawało jej się bez szwanku wychodzić z otwartych konfrontacji i jakimś cudem pchnąć dalej swój plan ugruntowania lepszej pozycji społecznej czarownic. Moim zdaniem była to w większości zasługa jej elektryzującej osobowości; dzięki swojej sile charakteru, konkretowi wypowiedzi i naturalnemu urokowi, Kate robiła się popularna, a będąc jedną z nielicznych postaci w reprezentacji czarownic, pokazywała światu, że nie są one wyrzutkami, ale mogą być przebojowe, błyskotliwe i charyzmatyczne. Ciągle jednak to jak udawało jej się nieprzerwanie zdobywać poparcie pozostawało kwestią sporną. Natomiast jasne było, że dzięki niej, czarownice zaczęły częściej wychodzić na ulicę i praktykować magię bez obaw o szydzące spojrzenia przechodniów. Czary nie stanowiły już faux pas, a czarownice coraz rzadziej ukrywały swoją tożsamość i umiejętności. W związku z tym, nie krępowałam się przyznać Anne, wracamy do Anne, że jestem czarownicą, kiedy mimochodem spytała czym się zajmuję. Anne natomiast zareagowała pozytywnie, z ekscytacją proponując, żebym pomogła jej czasem poprzenosić towar, jeśli moje czary działają w tym zakresie. Miałam wrażenie, że powiedziała to tylko po to, żeby wyrazić swój tolerancyjny stosunek, a nawet podziw, wobec czarownic, a nie proponowała mi faktycznej pracy. Mimo to, powiedziałam, że to nie byłby problem. Później nie wróciła już do tematu, więc i ja nie wspomniałam o pomocy, ale nawiązała się między nami nić porozumienia i wzajemny szacunek.  
Teraz ten szacunek jeszcze bardziej się wzmocnił, wraz z przerażeniem, które wywołała u mnie jej uwaga. Pomyślałam sobie, że może jednak wolałabym, żeby to moje kły wywołały sensację, a nie stan emocjonalny. Natychmiast się zarumieniłam. Czy to „promienienie” było aż tak widoczne? A jeśli tak, to na czym polegało? Czy teraz każdy widział po mnie, że zeszłej nocy uprawiałam zajebisty seks? Co za zdrada ze strony natury.   
Ale co za zdrada ze strony Anne! To nie tak, że odbywałyśmy sercowe pogaduchy z częstotliwością przyjaciółek z klasy. Zupełnie zdziwił mnie jej komentarz i bezpośredniość, z którym go wypowiedziała. Tej babie było już chyba naprawdę wszystko jedno. Wokół nas co prawda nie było innych klientów, nie istniała więc zbytnia obawa, że ktoś podsłucha, a tym bardziej, że się tym przejmie, ale jednak zdecydowanie brakowało prywatności na jakiekolwiek intymne rozmowy. Ludzie ciągle mijali się w gęstniejącym tłumie na głównych alejkach i jak tłuste łososie niekiedy ocierali o siebie próbując manewrować między straganami (to łatwe), ale także dziećmi, psami i, nie daj boże, rowerami (to często prowadziło do kolizji). Obrzydliwy spocony tabun prymitywów, zabierajcie się ze swoimi szparagami, zaraz zemdleję. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chodzi o ludzi (normalni z resztą przechodni próbujący sprawnie zrobić zakupy, żadne chamy), tylko o mnie. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiałam o chłopakach, o seksie, w zasadzie o niczym prywatnym w sferze publicznej. Wyjątek stanowiły pogawędki z Andym, które, niezależnie od lokalizacji, nie obciążone były żadnymi restrykcjami ani klasyfikacją na tabu. Natomiast sama wzmianka o moim potencjalnym zauroczeniu, temacie który irytował mnie swoją drogą, z kimś nieznajomym na poziomie mojej relacji z Anne, wprowadzała mnie w zakłopotanie znacznie większe niż chciałabym się do tego przyznać.   
\- O nie Anne. Jeszcze za wcześnie! Wiesz co? – teatralnie zasłaniałam twarz wierchem dłoni, próbując się ratować. Niezdarnie odebrałam od niej pakunek podczas gdy Anne nie przestawała bombardować mnie wzrokiem i uśmiechać się z pewnością siebie i może lekkim pożałowaniem osoby z potężnym stażem. – Powiem ci następnym razem. Jeśli do tego czasu ze mną wytrzyma. – Obiecałam, próbując dać jej jakiś skrawek informacji, żeby nie okazać się zupełną pruderyjną cipą. Miałam nadzieję, że osiągnęłam chociaż lekko komediowy efekt.  
Anne roześmiała się głośno, pakując moje zakupy do torby, lecz nie udało mi się odgadnąć czy śmieje się ze mnie czy ze mną. Czując się jakbym przegrała jakąś subtelną bitwę, z ulgą zauważyłam, że zbierały się wokół nas kolejne osoby, więc sprawnie zapłaciłam, podziękowałam i odeszłam, udając że się śpieszę żeby jeszcze dorwać dobre jabłka.  
Dopiero przy straganach z warzywami wypuściłam głośno powietrze. Szlag by trafił tę kobiecą intuicję Anne, i przy okazji wszystkich kobiet, które porozumiewawczo puszczają do siebie oczka, jakby każda jedna dokładnie wiedziała o co chodzi. Jakby wiedziała! Jakby te tematy były tak zużyte, że nie warto tłumaczyć ani jednym słowem więcej, bo publiczność się zaziewa. Cholerna kobiecość, bardziej enigmatyczna i zawiła niż najtrudniejsza magia! Roślina, przynajmniej, jak się ją o coś spyta, to odpowiada wprost. A te damsko-męskie perypetie nie tylko nie są proste, nikt ich nawet nie tłumaczy, tak, jakby chciał je wytłumaczyć, tylko tak jakby brał udział w jakiejś grze, w której niedopowiedzenia do rozwikłania są sposobem na zebranie punktów i rozwój postaci. Gdybym wiedziała, że ta gra jest taka niewdzięczna! Miałam ochotę zachlastać Johnny’ego za to, że naraził mnie na podobne upokorzenia   
Gonitwa myśli w mojej głowie była przytłaczająca. Właściwie, nie rozumiałam skąd te wszystkie emocje: frustracja, zażenowanie, gniew i panika. Przecież to był tylko seks, przy czym z Johnnym spędziłam dwa dni, a w zasadzie jeden. Niemożliwe, żeby jeden dzień tak człowieka zmienił. Przecież to jak choroba! Budzisz się i nie wiesz kim jesteś, wszystko cię rozprasza, masz ochotę wszystkich powybijać, najlepiej począwszy od siebie. Próbując myśleć w sposób choć trochę przypominający kobiecą logikę, zdecydowałam, że to hormony. To znaczy, nie miałam pojęcia o hormonach, ale słyszałam jak dziewczyny tak tłumaczyły trudne do wyjaśnienia symptomy. Tak, to wyjaśnienie mi odpowiadało. Hormony, spowodowane stosunkiem, który był boski. Oksytocyna i endorfiny. Proszę.   
Powtarzając na okrągło „oksytocyna i endorfiny”, wróciłam do domu, potykając się o, jak mi się zdawało, każdy kamień. W domu metodycznie rozpakowałam zakupy, wskoczyłam pod prysznic i zeszłam z powrotem do kuchni, żeby przygotować śniadanie dla siebie i dla Johnny’ego. Już wyjęłam chleb, kiedy Demon przybiegł do mnie i poinformował, że Johnny jeszcze śpi.  
\- Jeszcze śpi?! Jest w pół do pierwszej!  
\- Po tym co się wczoraj działo, wcale mu się nie dziwię… - skomentował Demon.   
\- Podglądałeś nas?  
\- Byłem ciekaw jak on się zachowa. – wyjaśnił, bez cienia zażenowania. – Specjalnie się tak ubrałaś?  
Machnęłam ręką na pierwszą część wypowiedzi. Co mnie obchodziło, że kot widział jak uprawiam seks. A trzeba było przyznać, że Johnny faktycznie zachował się nieprzeciętnie. Natomiast drugie zdanie Demona sprawiło, że znowu zakręciło mi się w głowie.  
\- Jak się ubrałam? – żachnęłam się. Miałam na sobie jedną z prostszych czarnych sukienek, faktycznie ładną, ale zupełnie nie ściągającą na siebie uwagę.   
\- Nieważne.   
Mrucząc pod nosem jakieś „nie wiem o co ci chodzi” i „nie zawracaj mi dupy”, zrobiłam śniadanie tylko dla siebie, i zjadłam praktycznie nie zwracając uwagi na to co wkładam do ust, pochylona nad ostatnimi stronami książki, którą zamierzałam skończyć tamtego piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy Johnny się zjawił. Ponieważ w moich założeniach byłam „do tyłu”, szybko biegłam po słowach i skakałam po akapitach, wyłapując jedynie najistotniejsze słowa i frazy. Pod koniec powieści, ostatnio strony często bywały już wyprane z całego sensu zawartego w książce, i służyły jedynie zwieńczeniu fabuły, dostarczeniu czytelnikom niezbędnych informacji do posklejania całej historii w zgrabną całość. Kto zabił? A czasem nawet nie, i treść tylko lała się ciężko jak resztki miodu, irytująco i niepotrzebnie.  
Letnie słońce wlewało się przez okno w kuchni, odbijając od jasnego papieru. Czytałam dłużej niż mi się zdawało, że można czytać paręnaście stron, aż po jedzeniu wypiłam jeszcze cały kubek mocnej kawy. Kiedy ją wreszcie zamknęłam, siedziałam dłuższą chwilę przy brudnych talerzach i gapiłam się na kuchnie zalaną słońcem, myśląc o denerwująco skrystalizowanym przekazie autorki. Jak to jest, że tej parze gejów, zajęło osiem miesięcy, żeby przyznać, że się lubią, a z kolei John Fowles powiedział, że wystarczy dziesięć minut, żeby wiedzieć, czy się chce z kimś przespać, czy nie. Ten drugi miał oczywiście na myśli tylko seks, a poważniejsze uczucia rysowały się inaczej, ale wciąż, osiem miesięcy? Ja bym w życiu tyle nie wyczekała, znudziłabym się.  
W tonie tej niecierpliwości, dolałam sobie kawy i zeszłam na dół budzić mój obiekt zainteresowania. Zaczynałam bowiem czuć nie tylko nudę, ale także lekkie podniecenie.  
Johnny musiał spać niespokojnie, bo i koc i poduszka, które mu wczoraj przyniosłam, znajdowały się w takim nieładzie, że nie służyły już swoim celom, a sam leżał rozwalony praktycznie na ziemi, w samych bokserkach. Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. Jak można tak spać?   
Kiedy zapaliłam światło, Johnny obrócił się z pomrukiem niezadowolenia i nakrył oczy dłonią. Dopiero wtedy, gdy uniósł dłoń do twarzy, zauważyłam na jego przegubach krwawe ślady po kajdankach, które nosił poprzedniego dnia. Musiał się nieźle targać, kiedy mnie nie było. A potem jeszcze kazałam mu w nich łazić, a on się nie poskarżył. Prawie.   
\- Wstawaj, jest po pierwszej. – podeszłam do niego z kubkiem w ręce. Nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się podnieść.   
\- Johnny. – powtórzyłam ze zniecierpliwieniem.   
Nie doczekując się reakcji z jego strony, wychyliłam łyk kawy, po czym wylałam na niego pozostałą zawartość kubka. Johnny krzyknął i podniósł się momentalnie. Wytarł twarz wierzchem dłoni, co niewiele dało, i w roztargnieniu rozglądał się dookoła, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji.   
\- Kurwa mać… co się dzieję… - wybełkotał widocznie zdenerwowany.  
Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi, trzymając pusty przechylony kubek za ucho jednym palcem, i patrzyłam na chłopaka z pogardą. Wzrok Johnny’ego natychmiast zmiękł przy spotkaniu z moim, i adekwatnie zmienił ton.   
\- Uhm… długo spałem, co? Już wstaję, sorry. – chciał potrzeć oczy, ale zabrał rękę od twarzy z niesmakiem. – Jezu, czym mnie oblałaś?  
\- Kawą. Dobrze, że nie była gorąca, co? Już ruszaj dupę. Chodź pod prysznic.  
\- I to jest dobry pomysł. – westchnął, podnosząc się ciężko. W końcu odkąd tu był, nie pozwoliłam mu się umyć, nawet po naszej pierwszej konfrontacji. To znaczyło, że Johnny siedział od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin ufajdany swoją krwią, i nic do tej pory nie powiedział.   
Kiedy zbliżyłam się, żeby zdjąć mu obrożę, poczułam, że śmierdzi okropnie. Fuknęłam i już miałam to skomentować, ale słowa utknęły mi w gardle. Na krótką chwilę nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, trzasnęła iskra, której się obawiałam, Johnny uśmiechnął się tak jakoś dziwkarsko, i zapragnęłam go zatłuc.   
Pod wpływem impulsu (wstydu), chwyciłam go za gardło i przycisnęłam do ściany.   
\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie! – wrzasnęłam na niego, zapewne czerwona na twarzy i z białkami zachodzącymi czernią.  
\- Czego? – Johnny wychrypiał i odkaszlnął, przełykając z trudem poranną flegmę. Złapał mnie lekko za rękę, którą miażdżyłam jego jabłko Adama.   
\- To, że uprawialiśmy seks, nie znaczy, że zmieniłam moje zamiary w stosunku do ciebie. – wypaliłam oskarżycielsko.   
\- Dopiero wstałem. – tłumaczył się. – Jeszcze nic sobie nie wyobrażam. A poza tym wybiegłaś potem. Coś schrzaniłem?  
Spojrzałam w jego zaspane, podkrążone oczy, półprzymknięte i wyrażające zarówno pokorę jak i zmęczenie; oczywiste potwierdzenie jego słów. To ten uśmiech mnie zmylił: drwiący i bezwzględny, wcale nie zmęczony, jakby nigdy nie mógł być zmęczony. Johnny powinien liczyć się ze swoimi atrybutami; jak mogę pamiętać, że jest człowiekiem, kiedy ma uśmiech diabła? A może mi się przywidziało?  
\- Nie. – puściłam go, zawstydzona i zdezorientowana tym nagłym wybuchem złości z mojej strony. Mruknęłam przeprosiny.  
\- Co powiedziałaś? – znowu się do mnie uśmiechnął, tak jak chwilę temu. Ściągnęłam brwi.   
\- Nic. Przestań się szczerzyć i zasuwaj na górę.   
Chwyciłam go za ramię i zaciągnęłam po schodach do łazienki na piętrze. Johnny nie protestował. Wyglądał na rozbawionego moim zdenerwowaniem i nie mógł pozbyć się głupiego uśmieszku, chociaż widziałam, że jednocześnie przejmował się moim samopoczuciem. Nie poruszyliśmy już tematu poprzedniej nocy, choć ewidentnie, wręcz ostentacyjnie wisiał w powietrzu. Rozwiewałam ją równie dobitną oschłością, natomiast Johnny sprawiał wrażenie, jakby i jedno i drugie mu odpowiadało. Uległość wobec mnie zdawała się nie zachwiewać jego pewności siebie ani nie ujmować honoru. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wydawał się mieć przewagę nade mną, opartą na małych zwycięstwach, które odnosił na zupełnie innym poziomie, nie fizycznym. Wygrywał te małe bitwy, pod tytułem „kto się pierwszy speszy”, albo „kto odwróci wzrok”, „kto nie wytrzyma napięcia”. Dlatego tak mnie denerwował. Przez to, że wszystko tak pokornie znosił, a jednocześnie czuł się wygrany, miałam wrażenie, że tracę nad nim kontrolę. Nie, nie będziemy gadać o tym, że jest fantastyczny w łóżku. Przynajmniej dopóki nie poczuję, że stoję na pewnym gruncie.   
Wepchnęłam go pod prysznic i kazałam się umyć, a tymczasem poszłam poszukać dla niego jakiś ubrań. Miałam ich trochę, po niektórych chłopakach których zabiłam. Parę T-shirtów, spodni i bluz, w których czasem sama chodziłam dla wygody. Wybrałam co uważałam za stosowne i zaniosłam do łazienki. Johnny akurat wyszedł spod prysznica i wycierał się moim ręcznikiem. Woda kapała mu z włosów.   
Przeczytałam gdzieś, że jak człowiek jest mokry, to wydaje się kilka razy bardziej atrakcyjny dla osoby, która już wcześniej była nim zainteresowana. A jeśli nie była, to nie, teoretycznie, chociaż myślę że mimo wszystko woda ma swój udział w pobudzaniu wyobraźni. Ja nie specjalnie uruchamiać wyobraźni; Johnny nie miał wstydu, to znaczy, nie zadawał sobie trudu żeby cokolwiek zakryć.   
Położyłam mu zawiniątko ubrań na zamkniętym sedesie.  
\- Załóż to, powinno być dobre. – wyjaśniłam. – A jak nie będzie to pogrzeb w szafie. Upiorę ci twoje rzeczy.   
Pochyliłam się nad pralką, w której z lekkim błyśnięciem zmaterializowały się ciemne ubrania Johnny’ego, a także moje brudy z podłogi w sypialni.   
Johnny posłusznie, choć ze zdziwieniem, zaczął się ubierać.   
\- To po twoich byłych? – zagadnął, zakładając koszulkę, która pasowała jako tako.   
\- Byłych ofiarach. – sprostowałam.  
Pralka zaczęła mruczeć i zaraz do bębna wlała się woda. Oparłam się o nią i wychylając do przodu zwróciłam do Johnny’ego.   
\- Chcesz kawę? Coś do jedzenia?   
\- Byłoby super. – wykrzesał pod naporem mojego oceniającego, intensywnego w tamtym momencie, spojrzenia. Szybko zrobił zgrabny unik i skupił się na skarpetkach.   
Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie pytałam o śniadanie, tylko czy mogę mu je pozwolić zjeść przy stole, ale na wszelki wypadek uściśliłam.  
\- Będziesz się zachowywał? Dzisiaj Andy jest zajęty, więc jeśli mnie zdenerwujesz to na własne ryzyko. – Nie wiedziałam czy akurat był zajęty, ale ponieważ generalnie miał dużo obowiązków, nie chciałam zawracać mu głowy dwa dni z rzędu.  
\- Zrozumiano.   
Zaprowadziłam go na dół i kazałam usiąść przy stole, podczas gdy ja przygotowywałam kawę i tosty z masłem orzechowym i bananem, to co sama zwykle jadałam. Johnny nie wybrzydzał, a wręcz wyglądał na pozytywnie zaskoczonego.   
\- Karmisz mnie lepiej niż kiedykolwiek jadłem. – rzucił z podziwem, pochłaniając jeden tost za drugim jakbym mu je miała zaraz zabrać.   
\- Daję ci to, co sama jem, i tyle.   
\- Dzięki bogu, że tak jesz.   
Johnny nie wiedział, że desperacko tego potrzebowałam; wyłowionej między zdaniami pochwały dla mojego stylu życia. Byle jakiego „ładnie się ubrałaś”, „fajnie, że tyle ćwiczysz”, „masz dobre nawyki żywieniowe”. Ta samotność w wyborze była przytłaczająca, a pozytywny komentarz dawał złudny kierunek i naiwny, ale spokój.   
Kiedy Johnny jadł, ja wzięłam się za ostrzenie noży. O ile nie planowałam użyć ich przy okazji kolejnych tortur, to chciałam, żeby się do tego nadawały, gdybym zmieniła zdanie. Poza tym, miałam to zrobić już jakiś czas temu; niektóre były tak tępe, że nie służyły dużo lepiej niż noże stołowe, i ani jeden nie nadawał się do pokrojenia chleba nie miażdżąc go miejscami. Johnny pewnie nie zwrócił uwagi na nieforemność kromek, które pochłaniał jak zwierzak, ale ja tak. Zgarnęłam wszystkie noże jakie miałam, i rozłożywszy je na stole, zaczęłam po kolei ostrzyć. Siedziałam bokiem na krześle i garbiąc się, przejeżdżałam metodycznie ostrzem po metalowym pręcie, aż wpadłam w stan podobny do medytacji.   
Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że Johnny przestał jeść, i ze zmartwioną miną wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, albo już powiedział i czekał na odpowiedź. Może zgrzyt metalu go zagłuszył.   
\- Co jest? Mówiłeś coś? – spytałam, przerywając pracę.   
\- Uhm, możesz tego nie robić? – mruknął niepewnie i wskazał palcem na noże, nie wyciągając go nawet w całej długości, tylko delikatnie sygnalizując o co mu chodzi.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie rozumiałam czemu o to prosił, ani dlaczego sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się wstydził. Potrzebowałam chwili, żeby zorientować się, że to nie był wstyd czy zmieszanie, tylko strach. Johnny myślał, że ostrzę noże, by się nimi posłużyć przeciwko niemu. To oczywiście była poniekąd prawda, ale zupełnie nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ofiara może się czuć niekomfortowo gdy kat przygotowuje swoje narzędzia. Roześmiałam się głośno, gdy sobie to uświadomiłam. Zmiana planów, teraz muszę ich użyć.  
\- Będziesz się bał wszystkiego czym mogę cię zranić? Jedz dalej. – zbyłam go niesprawiedliwie i wróciłam do roboty, mimo wątłej miny Johnny’ego, który nie śmiał już nic więcej powiedzieć, i bez przekonania dokończył kanapki.  
Naostrzyłam już wszystkie duże noże, i zaraz miałam się zabierać za mniejsze, kiedy Johnny odchrząknął głośno zwracając na siebie uwagę. Podniosłam wzrok.   
\- Jeśli mnie nie potrzebujesz, to… - zaczął, ale weszłam mu w słowo ostro.  
\- Potrzebuję cię. Siedź.   
Johnny westchnął, powoli wypuszczając powietrze w pełnej napięcia konsternacji. Czerpałam przyjemność w rozkazywaniu Johnny’emu w tak nieistotnych sprawach. Siedź ze mną, kiedy ostrze noże, mimo, że nie zwracam na ciebie uwagi. Słuchaj się, kiedy każę ci coś zrobić. Nie ruszaj się. Nie odzywaj się. Nie patrz mi w oczy.   
Małe nożyki okazały się cichsze, i wtedy Johnny zauważył szansę, żeby się odezwać.   
\- Czy chodzi o wczoraj? – zagadnął niepewnie. – Jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak to przepraszam.   
Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.   
\- Wczoraj było bosko, Johnny. – odpowiedziałam ze złowrogą uprzejmością.   
\- Tak? To… to świetnie. – Johnny oznajmił bez przekonania, jakby wyczuwając moje zamiary i wpatrując się w noże w moich dłoniach jak zahipnotyzowany. Jeśli seks stanowił jego strategię, to teraz pokazywałam, że ona zawiodła. Było zajebiście, zaraz cię zachlastam.   
Po chwili Johnny otrząsnął się i podjął kolejną próbę:  
– Posłuchaj, Diana. Myślałem o tym wszystkim długo w noc i… chciałem ci coś zaproponować.   
Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Co ty chcesz mi zaproponować?   
\- No bo... Tak pomyślałem, że skoro chcesz zabijać i uskuteczniać te swoje tortury…   
\- Aha? – ponagliłam go i jednocześnie pochwaliłam w myślach. Zamierzałam „uskuteczniać te moje tortury” choćby nie wiem jakim był bogiem w łóżku.   
\- Może mógłbym zorganizować kilku typów, na których byś się wyżyła zamiast na mnie.   
Odłożyłam noże na stół i spojrzałam na Johnny’ego z zainteresowaniem. Odwróciłam się do niego przodem, szurając krzesłem o podłogę. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam, że moja ofiara chce mi skołować więcej ofiar, a tymczasem zostać moją dziwką? Czy my się dobrze rozumieliśmy?  
\- Niby kogo? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.   
\- Tych samych gości, którzy mi kazali tu zawitać. – Johnny posłał mi wisielczy uśmiech.   
Teraz zrozumiałam.   
\- Ha! To by cię urządziło, co?   
\- No. – Johnny pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się szerzej, jakby jemu też ta próba wykręcenia się wydała się zabawna. – Ale ciebie też! Posłuchaj, wymyśliłem cały plan. – ośmielił się i z przejęciem i żywą gestykulacją zaczął tłumaczyć szczegóły swojego pomysłu. - To wygląda tak: około dwunastu, max może piętnastu typów zbiera się co czwartek na odludziu, żeby ustalić plan działania na następny tydzień Tak mniej więcej. Nie wszyscy przychodzą, ale większość. Te spotkania odbywają się zawsze w nocy, bo są nielegalne, i są tak zorganizowane, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, rozumiesz. Możesz tam przyjść i ich zabić. Nikt się nie dowie.  
Zastanowiłam się. Perspektywa kilkunastu chłopaków podanych na tacy sprawiła, że oczy mi poczerniały. Wyobraziłam sobie jak krew zalewa ściany, do których przywarły w przerażeniu moje kolejne ofiary, i uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie uciekną, trzęsą się i błagają, przełykając łzy. Jednego może bym oszczędziła i zabrała ze sobą. Johnny miałby przerwę.   
Przedstawiłam mu ten pomysł, rozwijając ostatni wątek, ale spotkał się z dezaprobatą.  
\- Jeśli będziesz przy mnie katować mojego kolegę, to jeszcze to zniosę, bo mnie wrobiły sukinsyny. Ale jeśli nas potem zostawisz skutych razem w tej piwnicy, i on mi będzie jęczał i krzyczał, po tym jak mu odetniesz chuja czy coś innego, to będę mieć traumę do końca życia. O boże, wyobraziłem sobie. Jezu…   
\- Ale robisz problem. – przewróciłam oczami. – Możesz siedzieć u mnie.  
\- Możesz mnie wypuścić.  
Uniosłam brwi i uśmiechnęłam się pogardliwie.  
\- Mogę was dręczyć razem. – ledwie to powiedziałam, wpadł mi do głowy obraz okrutnych tortur i mój uśmiech nie wyrażał już pogardy tylko zachwyt. Zanim jednak zdążyłam tę myśl porządnie sformułować, Johnny zaprotestował machając otwartymi dłońmi przed sobą.  
\- Nie, nie, nie. Posiedzę u ciebie.   
Ale ja już byłam z powrotem zwierzęciem, i owładnięta potrzebą zadawania bólu, nie myślałam o niczym innym.   
\- To jak? Kilkunastu chłopaków za jednego mnie wystarczy? Dasz mi spokój jak pomogę ci dorwać tamtych? – dopytywał Johnny.  
\- Nie.   
\- Co? Ale…!   
\- Możesz mi pomóc zabić tamtych, może nie będę miała ochoty na krew przez jakiś czas, to dam ci spokój na chwilę. Ale cię nie wypuszczę. – powiedziałam stanowczo.   
Posłałam naczynia Johnny’ego do zlewu, a noże i ostrzałkę z powrotem do szuflady w kuchni. Zostawiłam sobie tylko dwa średniej wielkości noże. Chwyciłam jeden z nich i zaczęłam się nim bawić, balansując palcem na rękojeści z końcówką ostrza wbitą w stół.   
\- Ale, posłuchaj, tamte chłopaki są mega fajne, na pewno lepsze niż ja. – powiedział, siląc się jeszcze na luźny ton, chociaż strach już rozszerzył jego oczy kiedy wzrokiem wędrował od mojej twarzy do noża, którym się bawiłam. – Wybierzesz sobie kogoś i już nawet nie będziesz chciała na mnie patrzeć, mówię ci. – przekonywał.  
Roześmiałam się.   
\- Też są tacy uroczy i zabawni?   
Johnny uśmiechnął się błagalnie. - Jeszcze bardziej.   
Świat sprzymierzył się, żeby dać chłopakowi fory. Popołudniowe słońce padało teraz na jego twarz, i odbijając od włosów nadawało im zupełnie złoty blask, w którym wyglądał bosko, jakby słońce było jego żywiołem. Johnny zmrużył oczy i przysłonił je ręką, uśmiechając się krzywo. Oszukiwał. Jego żywiołem był cień, i skrzętnie to ukrywał, krętacko obracając okoliczności i narracje na swoją korzyść. Ale w tej udawanej radości i pełnej chęci przeżycia determinacji było mu do twarzy. Mimo, że przeczuwałam, że większość tego co mówił było nieszczere, i z rezerwą podchodziłam do każdej przedstawionej przez niego informacji, mając na względzie, że prawdopodobnie przekonywałby mnie, że słońce jest zielone, gdyby miało go to uratować, to podobała mi się jego żwawa inicjatywa i wymuszone uśmiechy. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, chętnie podejmowałam rzucane przez Johnny’ego, może nieumyślnie, wyzwania. W pewien sposób patrzyłam na nie jak na kolejne poziomy w nowej grze, której zasad jeszcze nie do końca opanowałam, ale która intrygowała mnie na tyle, że chciałam próbować i nawet bez instrukcji odkrywać działanie przypadkowo wystukanych sekwencji przycisków. A kiedy się znudziłam, zawsze mogłam ją wyłączyć, zabić głównego bohatera.  
\- Zastanowię się. Do czwartku mamy jeszcze parę dni. – powiedziałam przyjemnie, jakby pytał mnie czy mam ochotę na wycieczkę w góry. – A teraz bądź tak miły i połóż ręce na stole.  
Johnny natychmiast się spiął i przestał uśmiechać.   
\- Co chcesz zrobić?  
\- Połóż ręce na stole. – powtórzyłam spokojnie.  
\- Ale… Myślałem, że… - nie ruszył się, tylko wpatrywał we mnie z coraz większym strachem.   
\- Myślałeś, że jak seks był dobry, to zmienię zdanie i przestanę się nad tobą znęcać? I że nie użyję tych noży żeby cię pociąć? Nie, nie, słusznie się bałeś, to było przezabawne. A teraz łapki proszę. - popukałam pazurem w drewno. – Na stół. Zrobisz to, czy mam cię zmusić?   
Johnny wpatrywał się we mnie jeszcze chwilę oczami szerokimi ze strachu, licząc, że może zmienię zdanie, ale kiedy nic nie powiedziałam, z wahaniem położył trzęsące się dłonie na blacie stołu. Po raz kolejny zwróciłam uwagę na ślady po kajdankach i wypomniałam mu je.  
\- Nie trzeba było się tak targać.  
\- Przepraszam. – powiedział jakoś tak odruchowo.   
\- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Ślicznie na tobie wyglądają te obtarcia. – Johnny zrobił niewyraźną minę, jakby bezskutecznie próbował zrozumieć co może być ładnego w siniakach i krwawych śladach na skórze. Mówiłam dalej, bawiąc się nożem, który wbiłam płytko w blat stołu. – Ale masz mi zawsze mówić jak coś cię boli. Jeśli cierpisz, to ja chcę o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz pić albo jeść, jest ci zimno, potrzebujesz czegoś, wszystko masz komunikować. Jasne?   
\- Tak, załatwione. – Johnny zgodził się pośpiesznie.  
\- Świetnie. – zamruczałam, z przyjemnością patrząc jak Johnny traci pewność siebie i z łatwością mi ulega pod wpływem narastającego strachu. - To jak mamy to wyjaśnione, możemy przejść do istotniejszych kwestii. Teraz ani drgnij.   
Zawiesiłam noże nad jego rękami i siłą czaru trzymałam z ostrzami w odległości może centymetra od jego skóry. Johnny z największą uwagą obserwował unoszące się nad nim ostrza i cicho przeklinał pod nosem, ale nie poruszył się.  
\- Proszę, nie… - wyszeptał i zagryzł zęby.   
\- Powiedziałeś mi coś, co nie jest prawdą? – spytałam.   
\- Nie! – krzyknął w panice. – Przysięgam. Jest tak jak mówię. To znaczy, nie wiem czy te inne typki ci się spodobają, ale cholera wie, kurwa mać, proszę, zabierz noże…  
Opuściłam noże, które lekko dotknęły jego skóry, strasząc go dla zabawy. Z sadystyczną przyjemnością patrzyłam jak walczył ze sobą, żeby nie cofnąć rąk.   
\- Boisz się?  
\- Przestań. – jęknął, udręczony.   
Zaśmiałam się. – Chcę, żebyś mi wszystko opowiedział. Wszystko, co będę chciała wiedzieć. I lepiej żeby to była prawda.  
\- Dobrze, wszystko ci powiem, obiecuję! Te noże są niepotrzebne, n-naprawdę. – Johnny’emu głos się łamał i oczy zaszkliły.  
\- Nie, nie. Ból jest w tej sytuacji konieczny. Zobacz. Czemu mnie bajerujesz?  
\- Co?! Wcale cię nie…   
Wbiłam Johnny’emu nóż w sam środek obu dłoni, przybijając je do stołu. Krzyknął przeraźliwie. Skulił się na krześle i jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę jęczał przekleństwa w bólu i panice. Oddychał szybko i nerwowo.  
\- Zmyślasz i bajerujesz. – rzuciłam oskarżycielsko.   
\- Po prostu chcę przeżyć! – zawył, nie patrząc na mnie.   
\- To już brzmi lepiej.  
Johnny ostrożnie podniósł głowę, ale gdy ujrzał swoje dłonie przybite do stołu a wokół nich rosnące kałuże ciemnoczerwonej krwi, natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, zielony na twarzy.  
\- Ja pierdole. Porzygam się. – powiedział drżącym głosem.   
\- Czemu się ze mną przespałeś?  
\- Co? Przecież… przecież chciałaś!   
\- A ty też chciałeś? Czy zrobiłeś to tylko po to żebym była dla ciebie milsza?  
– Nie tylko dlatego.   
Chwyciłam nóż, który wystawał z jego dłoni i poruszałam nim na boki, rozgrzebując ranę.  
\- Nie, nie, nie rób tak! – zaskomlał. Zacisnął zęby i z sykiem wciągnął wolno powietrze, po czym nierównomiernie wypuścił.   
\- To jak było?  
\- Chcę się z tobą dogadać. – Johnny tłumaczył się płaczliwie. – Myślałem, że tego chcesz, dlatego wyjechałem z propozycją.   
Zupełnie nie rozumiałam co Johnny miał na myśli. Wątpiłam, żeby podejrzewał że jestem niewyżyta, i dlatego go męczę, chociaż zastanawiałam się też nad taką ewentualnością jego interpretacji moich słów. Niepotrzebnie tłumaczyłam mu cokolwiek, wyrzucałam sobie, trzeba było go po prostu zgwałcić, nic nie mówić, zakneblować i wyruchać w dupę tak żeby nie mógł siedzieć. Pewnie wszystko źle zrozumiał kiedy powiedziałam, że jego cierpienie mnie podnieca. Najprawdopodobniej pomyślał sobie, że to jest moja główna motywacja do katowania i zabijania ludzi. Co za straszne nieporozumienie! Jeśli podejrzewał, że mój sadyzm jest ściśle powiązany z pociągiem seksualnym i stanowi jakiś osobliwy fetysz, to musiałam go szybko wyprowadzić z błędu. Nie mógł przecież myśleć, że jak się ze mną prześpi to zaspokoi moje potrzeby i sprawi, że zmienię zdanie odnośnie zapowiedzi tortur. Chce się dogadać…   
\- Johnny, ty idioto… - zakryłam oczy dłonią. – Przecież w tej całej sytuacji nie chodzi o seks. Prześpię się z tobą jak będę chciała bo jesteś ładny a ja jestem dziewczyną z ograniczonym życiem społecznym. Katuję cię, bo jestem wiedźmą z takim powołaniem. Czasem zrobię jedno i drugie na raz, bo… bo tak robię i już. Teraz rozumiesz?  
Johnny pokiwał gorliwie głową i zaczął mnie przepraszać. Wątpiłam czy tym razem pojął co chciałam mu przekazać, bo zaczął mi przytakiwać jeszcze zanim skończyłam mówić, a sprawy tak osobiste jak podejście do seksu i personalne upodobania rzadko trafiają po linii prostej do drugiego człowieka, jeśli nie nigdy. Zwyczajnie nie było mowy, żeby ktokolwiek pojął w ciągu kilku sekund bezmiar czyichś upodobań seksualnych, w ogóle, nie tylko moich, chociaż niewątpliwie były nietypowe. Indywidualne doświadczenia, oczekiwania, przyzwyczajenia i wyuczone reguły wpychają ludzi w ramy, z których niechętnie wychodzą naprzeciw nowym sposobom myślenia, i które skutecznie utrudniają porozumienie, bo rodzi się pojęcie, że drugą osobę też trzeba wcisnąć w te ramy. Na samą myśl o tym rodził się we mnie bunt. Miałam nadzieję, że Johnny nie spróbował wepchnąć mnie do jakiejś płytkiej kategorii i nie sprowadził do roli stereotypu, a faktycznie próbował zrozumieć czym jest dla mnie seks, czym przemoc, i gdzie te dwie kategorie się łączą. Jeśli rzeczywiście zależało mu żebyśmy się dogadali, spodziewałam się, że jeszcze będziemy o tym rozmawiać, może wielokrotnie.   
Z pobłażliwym uśmiechem niezdarnie wyobraziłam sobie przeżycia Johnny’ego w sferze seksulanej, z pewnością diametralnie inne od moich. Na tamtą chwilę mogłam o nich tylko fantazjować; jedynym rzeczywistym oparciem moich hipotez były obserwacje i wnioski wyciągnięte podczas naszego pojedynczego zbliżenia. Podejrzewałam, że spał z wieloma dziewczynami. Nie wielokrotnie z jedną, tylko często z nowymi. Wskazywała na to łatwość z jaką przystosowywał się do nowych rozkazów i uwag, które padały z mojej strony, słowem elastyczność w stosunku do upodobań drugiej osoby. Tę cechę potęgowały dwie kolejne: otwartość i wyrozumiałość. Johnny nie oceniał, co było dla mnie spektakularnym odkryciem, jako że zdawałam sobie sprawę z własnej ekscentryczności, zarówno w sferze fizycznej co psychicznej, a co dopiero seksualnej, a więc spodziewałam się częstej oceny i byłam przyzwyczajona do jej ignorowania. Z ulgą stwierdziłam, że o ile Johnny często wydawał się zdziwiony, to rzadko zgorszony, i po wybiciu z rytmu szybko go odzyskiwał. Z jednej strony było to cudowne, a z drugiej lekko martwiące, bowiem mogło wskazywać na pewne wyuzdanie, potencjalnie niską samoocenę, wątpliwy kręgosłup moralny. Na tamtą chwilę trudno mi było ocenić źródło i motywy jego zachowania, ale kierując się pierwszym wrażeniem, miałam ochotę nazwać to podejrzliwie otwarte podejście do seksu zeszmaceniem. Nie byłam pewna czy godzi się wykonywać niektóre polecenia, dlatego że nie ma zahamowań czy szacunku do siebie. Czasem odnosiłam wrażenie, że jego gotowość do wykonywania moich poleceń wykraczała poza dynamikę naszej relacji, czyli narzuconą hierarchię dyktowaną strachem i przemocą, a miała związek z jego osobistym stylem bycia i zachowania się w łóżku. Poddaństwo ewidentnie przychodziło mu łatwo. Wydawało mi się, że nie przesadzam, podejrzewając, iż zrobiłby wszystko dla byle kogo, kto by poprosił.   
\- Lubię jak jesteś taki potulny. – rzuciłam, przypominając sobie jak poprzedniej nocy musiałam walczyć o dominację, podczas gdy teraz przychodziła mi bez żadnego wysiłku.  
\- Będę jaki chcesz. – Johnny powiedział natychmiast.  
No właśnie… O tym mówię.  
Oczywiście mnie stawiało to wszystko w bardzo komfortowej sytuacji. Mogłam korzystać z jego nieskrępowanej pewności siebie przy wykonywaniu najdziwniejszych rozkazów (jeszcze takie znowu dziwne nie padły, ale na razie badany grunt wydawał się stabilny i gotowy na więcej). Obawiałam się jednak, że prędzej czy później okaże się to pozą, którą próbuję ukryć swoje niskie poczucie własnej wartości (najbardziej oczywisty i możliwy z potencjalnych powodów podobnego zachowania), lub inne kompleksy czy traumy, które być może stanowiły prawdziwą przyczynę uległości.   
Im dłużej o tym myślałam, tym bardziej przekonywałam się do słuszności swoich podejrzeń. Sam fakt, że Johnny przepraszał mnie, za to, że się ze mną przespał (brałam poprawkę na to, że pod wpływem bólu i strachu mógł wygadywać różne rzeczy), potęgował te ogólne wrażenie dotyczące braku kręgosłupa. Bo w gruncie rzeczy nie zrobił nic złego. Właściwie spisał się spektakularnie, próbując mnie zadowolić i strzelając zupełnie w ciemno. Nie mogłam oczekiwać, że z moich krótkich i enigmatycznych wypowiedzi, rzuconych zawsze raczej wrogo, wyciągnie lepsze wnioski. Uświadamiając sobie jego mentalny wysiłek, nawet jeśli tylko zmotywowany chęcią ucieczki, spojrzałam na niego cieplej.  
\- Czemu twoi koledzy chcieli cię zabić? – pytałam dalej. To był kolejny temat, który nie dawał mi spokoju. Co tam się, do cholery, wydarzyło?   
\- Nie wiem! Już mówiłem. Nie mam pojęcia.   
\- Okej, załóżmy, że nie wiesz. – Chociaż ja już miałam pewne podejrzenia, które na razie zamierzałam zachować dla siebie. - Czemu się z nimi w ogóle zadawałeś?  
\- Nie wiem… To był błąd. – Johnny zamilkł i spuścił wzrok, jakby zastanawiał się dogłębnie nad swoim postępowaniem.  
\- Aha? – ponagliłam go, ale nic więcej nie powiedział.   
Wtedy zauważyłam, że Demon pojawił się w kuchni, i w spokoju, jakby obok niego nie odbywały się tortury i przesłuchanie płaczącego chłopaka, popijał wodę z miski.   
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. – powiedział.   
To jakieś żarty, pomyślałam. Krew kapała na podłogę, kot łaził obok niewzruszony, a Johnny chwilowo się podłamał, uświadamiając sobie błąd życia. Zaczynałam się irytować; Johnny nie miał tyle krwi żeby się opierdalać, i bałam się, że straci przytomność. Pośpiesznie wstałam i z zupełnie nietaktowną stanowczością podeszłam do szafek w kuchni, żeby z jednej z nich wyciągnąć spory plastikowy pojemnik. Johnny obserwował co robię z uważnością typową dla ofiary, która nie spuszcza wzroku z rąk oprawcy. Jednak dopiero kiedy zdjęłam pokrywę zorientował się, co przyniosłam.  
\- Nie. – roześmiał się pod wpływem stresu, albo innej niestandardowej reakcji na nieszczęście – Mam wrażenie, że oglądaliśmy ten sam horror. Nie rób tego.   
\- Mów. – rozkazałam. Wzięłam szczyptę soli między palce i zaraz wypuściłam, patrząc Johnny’emu w oczy.   
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? Że jestem debilem? Taka jest odpowiedź: zrujnowałem sobie życie i ostatecznie się wkopałem. Teraz umrę w męczarniach. Mam się modlić do ciebie czy do Boga?   
\- Nie układa ci się, co?  
Johnny prychnął.   
\- Serio myślałem, że gorzej być nie może. - zaśmiał się.  
Też się uśmiechnęłam. Johnny uważał, że jestem najgorszym co może mu się przytrafić. Zabawnie było być przez chwilę diabłem, ignorując istnienie rzeczy, które dla mnie byłyby nieszczęściem. Ja jestem teraz największym nieszczęściem.   
\- Chociaż w sumie jeśli już kogoś porywać, to ja się idealnie nadaję. Dobrze dla ciebie, mówię. Nikt mnie nie będzie szukał. Nikt, czaisz? Nie wiem co zrobiłaś z moim telefonem, ale równie dobrze możesz go wyrzucić, bo nie miałbym do kogo zadzwonić. I wiesz co? W sumie nawet jakbym teraz uciekł, to wróciłbym to chujowego brudnego mieszkania, pewnie już okupowanego przez właściciela, który domaga się pieniędzy, których nie mam. Miałem mieć, teraz, miałem stąd zwinąć kasę, tak mi powiedzieli. Bez pieniędzy nawet nie mam po co wracać do domu.   
Urwał, oczy mu się zaszkliły. Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem Johnny mi przerwał. Na szczęście. Cokolwiek bym nie powiedziała, zabrzmiało by idiotycznie w obecnej aurze, i najprawdopodobniej zniszczyłoby ją zupełnie.  
\- Wiesz co? Przynajmniej mam u ciebie gdzie spać i co jeść, i poza tym okazjonalnym sadyzmem, traktujesz mnie zupełnie dobrze. Cholera, mogę za to oddać wolność! – syknął i zatrząsnął się, jakby przebiegł go dreszcz. Niewzruszony, kontynuował. – Ale nie chcę umierać. To takie banalne, ale tak jest. Zrób ze mną co chcesz, ale nie zabijaj mnie, dobrze? Dobrze?  
Mimo uśmiechu, którym Johnny próbował ratować swój układ nerwowy, kilka łez spłynęło mu po policzkach.   
\- Płaczesz? – spytałam.   
\- Tak, kurwa, to boli. – zaszlochał bezradnie.   
Nagle skuliłam się i zaczęłam spazmatycznie śmiać, aż musiałam oprzeć się ramieniem o stół i oprzeć na nim głowę. Chyba trochę się przy tym pośliniłam.   
\- Takie śmieszne? – usłyszałam Johnny’ego.   
\- Sam się śmiałeś. – wydusiłam, z trudem podnosząc głowę, ale zaraz z powrotem ją opuściłam i zupełnie straciłam nad sobą panowanie.   
Nie mogłam przeżyć faktu, że Johnny właśnie zdecydował się oddać w moje ręce. Ten ruch był dla mnie tak niespodziewany, że wręcz bezprecedensowy. Zupełnie zbił mnie z tropu! Oczywiście, kiedy myślałam, żeby zatrzymać u siebie chłopaka na dłużej, po cichu liczyłam, że Johnny w końcu przyzwyczai się do mnie i nie będzie próbował uciec przy każdej okazji, to byłoby męczące. Ale żeby zrobił obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i z własnej woli powiedział, że mogę go sobie mieć, pod warunkiem, że utrzymam go przy życiu… nie do pomyślenia.   
Powoli się podniosłam, wydając jeszcze pojedyncze chichoty. – Czyli… Czyli mówisz, że chcesz być moim niewolnikiem. Bo nie wyszło ci w życiu. – upewniałam się.   
Johnny nagle się zawstydził, jakby na słowo „niewolnik”.  
\- Uhm, znaczy, nie do końca mam inne wyjście.   
\- Nie, nie, nie! – powiedziałam z szyderczym uśmiechem. – Masz inne wyjście czy nie masz, ty mnie o to prosisz. Zawsze możesz się zabić, to twoje inne wyjście. Przynajmniej według egzystencjalistów.  
Wzięłam do ręki szczyptę soli. Johnny zaraz zmienił ton, skulił się i zadrżał.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze! Proszę!  
Sypnęłam solą na jedną z jego ran. Johnny zawył straszliwie i schował głowę w bark. Płakał sobie w koszulkę i przeklinał cicho szlochając, aż zrobiło mi się go żal i postanowiłam, że to już koniec tortur na ten dzień. Podeszłam do niego i pogłaskałam po głowie; włosy zdążyły mu już całkiem wyschnąć.   
\- Powiedz, że chcesz być moim niewolnikiem. – droczyłam się z nim delikatnie. Złapałam go za włosy i pociągnęłam do góry, zmuszając, żeby na mnie spojrzał.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze… - oddychał za szybko pod wpływem bólu, na wpół szlochał, na wpół sapał. - Pozwól mi być twoim niewolnikiem.   
\- Tak lepiej. – puściłam jego włosy. Stanęłam za nim i położyłam mu ręce na ramionach. – A ja mam cię nie zabijać.   
Johnny skinął głową. Podrapałam go po karku i szyi.  
\- I w zamian ty…  
\- Zrobię co zechcesz.   
\- Świetnie.   
Delikatnie złapałam go za szczękę i pocałowałam w usta, po czym zabrałam się za wyciąganie noży z jego dłoni.   
Ostrzegłam, że będzie bolało i krew się poleje, ale zaraz zapewniłam go, że zrobię to szybko. Po wszystkim co powiedział, już nie miałam ochoty sprawiać mu więcej bólu. Johnny z wdzięcznością skinął głową. Mocowałam się z nimi troszkę, bo wbiły się w stół całkiem głęboko, ale zaraz sprawnie wysunęłam oba ostrza. Johnny syknął boleśnie i, drżąc okropnie, przyciągnął powoli ręce do siebie. Na twarzy był zielony, a krew spływała strugami na jego przedramiona i kapała z łokci na spodnie.   
\- Daj mi to. – powiedziałam z jednej strony troskliwie, a z drugiej gnana zwierzęcym instynktem na widok cieknącej krwi. Pochyliłam się nad stołem, żeby chwycić go za jedną z rąk. Przyciągnęłam ją do siebie i włożyłam sobie jego palce do ust. Johnny opierał się, pewnie myśląc, że zamierzam mu je odgryźć, ale kiedy się zorientował, że tylko je liżę, uspokoił się. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy mój język dotknął okolic rany, ale nie zabrał ręki. Czekał spokojnie aż skończę, dotykając palcami moich kłów.   
\- Ohyda. – skomentował, ale wyglądał raczej na zaciekawionego niż obrzydzonego.   
Prychnęłam, uśmiechając się lekko z otwartymi ustami. Wyjęłam z buzi jego dłoń, która, ciągle krwawiąca, oblepiona była teraz moją śliną. Johnny trzymał ją z daleka od siebie i widać było, że pilnuje się, żeby nie okazać, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Chwyciłam jego drugą dłoń, i polizałam wzdłuż rany. Johnny syknął i prawie mi jej nie wyrwał.   
Roześmiałam się.   
Wtedy poczułam na języku smak soli, i stwierdziłam, że to był jednak błąd; jeśli zamierzałam lizać jego rany, sól była niewskazana. Nie sypnęłam jej na szczęście dużo, i zaraz krew zdominowała doświadczenie.   
\- Już. Pięknie. – pochwaliłam go.   
\- Jesteś szczęśliwa?  
Z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że tak. To było to: pić krew i mieć kogoś kto sam nadstawi ranę.  
Johnny był teraz zupełnie pokorny. Nie skarżył się na ból, kiedy przemywałam mu rany w zlewie, ani kiedy ujęłam jego dłonie, żeby, przy użyciu magii, trochę je zasklepić. Nie byłam w tym tak dobra jak Andy, co znaczyło, że kiedy ja to robiłam, łączenie rozerwanej tkanki było bardzo nieprzyjemne. Pod tym większym byłam wrażeniem, kiedy Johnny nie okazał najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Rany ciągle krwawiły, ale obeszło się bez szwów.   
\- Masz mi mówić, jak cię boli. – przypomniałam mu.   
\- Boli. – wychrypiał. – Ale to nic.  
Powiedział to tak smutnym i zrezygnowanym tonem, że aż się zmartwiłam. Czy tak się nagle zasępił, bo uświadomił sobie, że jego życie jest do niczego, czy dlatego, że oddał się w niewolę i właśnie docierały do niego realia tej sytuacji. Rozumiałam, że ograniczenie wolności i utrata perspektyw na przyszłość, a także obietnica ciągłego cierpienia mogły człowieka złamać, ale miałam wrażenie, że Johnny’ego przybiło coś większego, niż mogłoby spowodować zajście między nami. Apatia w jego oczach była rażąca. Tego dnia postanowiłam już go nie nękać, a w myślach odnotowałam sobie, żeby więcej dowiedzieć się o jego życiu. Na tę chwilę naiwnie tłumaczyłam jego stan zwykłym zmęczeniem i utratą krwi.  
Zaprowadziłam go do swojej sypialni i kazałam mu położyć się w moim łóżku, żeby odpoczął. Nie protestował i nic nie mówił, poza okazjonalnym potakiwaniem. Wyraził jedynie zdziwienie, kiedy przykułam mu jedną rękę do ramy łóżka.  
\- Na wszelki wypadek. – wyjaśniłam.  
\- Na wypadek gdybym zmienił zdanie i chciał uciec?  
\- Na wypadek gdybyś kłamał.  
\- Nie kłamałbym na torturach. O to przecież chodzi. – westchnął, i w tym westchnięciu znużenie było tak dojmujące, że tortury, o których mówił, równie dobrze mogły trwać nie od dwóch dni, ale od lat.   
Mimo całego współczucia dla niego, które odkryłam w sobie tego popołudnia, nie byłam jeszcze przekonana co do jego intencji, i wolałam zachować środki ostrożności, przynajmniej przez pewien czas, chociaż bardzo chciałam nie musieć. Chciałam, żeby mówił prawdę, żeby mógł odciąć się od tej swojej nędzy i, tak jak mówił, dogadać się ze mną. Ktoś, kto z taką naturalnością odnajdywał się na dole hierarchii jak Johnny byłby mi bardzo drogi. Gdyby był posłuszny, ulegał mi i jednocześnie wychodził z inicjatywą i proponował różne rozwiązania, dzięki którymi moglibyśmy znaleźć wspólny grunt, zadbałabym o niego. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam jak, ale byłam pewna, że chcę nie tylko go dręczyć, ale także być dla niego dobra i nagradzać.  
Zamykałam drzwi, kiedy Johnny się odezwał.  
\- Diana? Nie wiem czy mogę o to prosić, jak nie to mi powiedz, to nie będę…  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Kupiłabyś mi papierosy? Przeszkadzałoby ci, jakbym palił?  
Uśmiechnęłam się. Oczywiście, że kupię ci fajki, ty miła kurewko. Możesz palić. Kupię ci cały karton, tylko już się nie smuć.   



	8. Chapter 8

Kiedy Johnny odpoczywał, ja rozwieszałam pranie i rozmyślałam o niewolnictwie, bowiem zorientowałam się, że wszystko co do tej pory sobie na ten temat wyobrażałam, nijak nie pasowało do życia, nic nie tłumaczyło i nie gwarantowało żadnego schematu, który poprowadziłby mnie przez zawiłe struktury tej dynamiki. Formalnie rzecz biorąc, istnieje określony schemat, który charakteryzuję niewolniczą relację. Ograniczenie wolnej woli to jedno z założeń niewolnictwa, przy czym istnieje więcej, lecz wystarczy spełniać jedno kryterium, żeby rozpoznać relację jako niewolniczą. Kolejnym jest brak możliwości wyboru wykonywanej pracy. Wreszcie egzekucja za pomocą przemocy. Jednak te wymogi teraz wydały mi się tak niejasne i nieadekwatne, że wcale nie pomocne. Czy nie istnieje mnóstwo przyjętych społecznie inicjatyw czy narzuconych praktyk, które także spełniają te kryteria? W artykułach, książkach, i rozprawkach na ten temat, które udało mi się dorwać (kiedyś mnie zainteresował, a ponieważ czytanie to moja domena i wielka moc, natychmiast ją wykorzystałam, żeby zgłębić temat), przewijało się wspólne porozumienie co do potrzeby bardziej precyzyjnego wyjaśnienia fenomenu niewolnictwa, wraz z jego ewolucjami w czasie i przestrzeni. Naturalnie, współczesne niewolnictwo wygląda inaczej, niż to sprzed wieków, nie w założeniu, ale w formie. Pojęcie niewolnictwa jako wiecznie zmieniającej się relacji, podyktowanej w znacznej mierze ustalonymi konwencjami danego społeczeństwa, a więc wymiarem kulturowym i socjoekonomicznym, jest pomocne do określenia szerszych implikacji tego zjawiska, ale nie wystarczające.  
W głębi byłam pewna, że niewolnictwo nie jest żadnym specjalnym zjawiskiem, dewiacją relacji społecznych, które musi być klasyfikowane, niemal diagnozowane jak choroba. Wręcz przeciwnie: uważałam, że stanowi ich bazę. To był mój tok myślenia: jeśli istnieje hierarchia, musi dojść do niewolniczej relacji między ludźmi, w której jednej stronie odmawia się wolności w tej czy innej formie. Idąc tym tropem, doszłam do wniosku, że niewolnictwo to zwykłe wykorzystywanie władzy, tylko występujące w formie bardziej skrajnej, która ostentacyjnie przyznaje się do niesprawiedliwości. Właśnie przez ten brak zawoalowania i manipulacyjnych sztuczek mających na celu zmniejszyć zarzuty pod adresem tej jawnie okrutnej praktyki, niewolnictwo wydaje się odrębnym fenomenem niż inne formy eksploatacji człowieka, a tak samo jak one, jest płynna w swoich założeniach.  
Dlatego, kiedy Demon pojawił się w salonie gdzie rozwieszałam pranie, i oznajmił że mam teraz niewolnika, sfrustrowana prostotą tego stwierdzenia prychnęłam, że to nie takie proste i zaczęłam wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie nieposkładane myśli.  
\- Co to znaczy, że jest moim niewolnikiem? Że mam go traktować… jak? Jakby był nieważny? Ja wiem, że jestem okropna i wcale się tak bardzo nie przejmuję jak się czują te chłopaki, ale…  
\- Ale się przejmujesz. – wtrącił się Demon.  
\- Po prostu ciągle są dla mnie ludźmi! Więc nie będę ich traktować jakby nie mieli prawa się wyspać czy zjeść normalnie.   
\- Ale Diana, możesz robić z nimi co chcesz. Nikt ci nie narzuca jak masz traktować Johnny’ego. – Demon mówił spokojnie, lekko mentorskim tonem, który w tamtej chwili mnie uspokajał, chociaż ciągle uważałam, że kot nie zrozumiał do końca zawiłości podobnych relacji międzyludzkich.   
\- Niepotrzebnie w ogóle zaczęłam o tym myśleć. To się tak fajnie mówi, że mam niewolnika, ale niewolnictwo też zakłada śmierć społeczną. Wiesz o tym, tak? Jak się jest niewolnikiem to się umiera dla świata i się praktycznie przestaje być jednostką z własnymi uczuciami i potrzebami. A nie chcę, żeby Johnny przestał być osobą. Chcę mu dać jak najwięcej, żeby mógł żyć mniej więcej normalnie, ale żeby robił to, co mu każę, koniec. Ma mi służyć, ale ma być człowiekiem. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak, Diana. Ale może nie myśl już o tym.  
Skończyłam rozwieszać pranie i teraz stałam z koszem w rękach i rzuciłam Demonowi zdziwione spojrzenie, które zdradzało także frustrację związaną z chęcią rozpoznania tematu i dojścia do konstruktywnych wniosków. Ostatecznie pytanie brzmiało: co robić? Ewentualnie: czemu to robić?  
\- Myślę, że ty sama wiesz jak chcesz podchodzić do Johnny’ego i on też to rozumie. I o to chodzi. Jak oboje rozumiecie sytuację, to nie ma sensu jej dalej wyjaśniać i trzymać się ram. Sama mówiłaś, że zasady są tylko po to żeby ułatwić życie ludziom, którzy nie rozumieją o co chodzi.   
\- Na pewno ujęłam to inaczej.   
\- W każdym razie zrozumieliśmy się, i to jest tak samo.   
Pokiwałam powoli głową międląc w głowie słowa Demona, patrzyłam na niego z rosnącym przekonaniem.   
Uznałam, że faktycznie dalsza analiza naszej relacji z Johnnym jest niepotrzebna, ponieważ, o ile sami łatwo lawirujemy między ograniczeniami, nieumyślnie łamiemy zasady i wymyślamy własne, to próba rozpracowania tych zawiłości okazałaby się nieproduktywna, a wręcz kompletną męczarnią. Uspokojona na tym polu, wróciłam do kuchni żeby zabrać się za gotowanie zupy. Robiło się późno, a ja przypomniałam sobie, że nie jadłam obiadu. Piłam za to krew. Przez nią zupełnie zmienił mi się apetyt. Nie czułam głodu, ale miałam ochotę na więcej krwi, ewentualnie surowe mięso by mi pasowało. Zwykłe jedzenie, jakąś kanapkę, może i bym zjadła, ale zupełnie bez przyjemności. To nie była nowa reakcja; zawsze czułam się podobnie po jedzeniu ludzi. Przez jakiś czas nie odczuwałam głodu, a normalne jedzenie mnie obrzydzało, więc prawie nie jadłam przez parę dni, aż ten stan mijał. Tym razem jednak planowałam pić krew Johnny’ego częściej niż miałoby sens inicjować podobny plan. Próbowałam więc trzymać mój apetyt w pewnych ryzach i zmuszać się do jedzenia przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie.  
\- No to tobie o co chodzi? – odezwał się nagle Demon, podnosząc poprzedni wątek, który ja już szczęśliwie porzuciłam i oddałam w ręce wszechświata do ułożenia. Demon, nieświadomy destrukcji jakie jego pytanie rozsiało w mojej głowie, wpatrywał się we mnie niewinnie czerwonymi oczami, pełnymi chęci pomocy.   
Westchnęłam boleśnie. Pytanie zadane w ten sposób stanowiło rzuconą rękawicę, której nie mogłam zostawić. Ja wiem o co mi chodzi!, krzyczało zaraz moje ego. Usiłując dojść do kompromisu między potrzebą obrony własnej dumy, a oszczędzaniem nerwów na pomidory, które teraz zaciekle kroiłam, z uwagą starając się systematycznie przelewać cały sok do garnka zanim ścieknie z deski, odpowiedziałam nieco wymijająco:  
\- Wiesz jak to mówią: jeśli nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to chodzi o seks albo pieniądze. A Styron powiedział, że wszystkim chodzi o fantastyczne pieprzenie. Chyba tak to ujął.   
Wzruszyłam ramionami i uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, w geście który mówił: „to nie ja powiedziałam, to jakiś mądry chuj.” Ale Demon wpatrywał się we mnie nieprzekonany.   
\- Chyba tobie nie chodzi tylko o seks.  
\- Zejdź ze mnie co? – bąknęłam, wracając do pomidorów. Po chwili jednak westchnęłam ciężko i znów zaczęłam mówić. - To wszystko jest za trudne. Ten Johnny, który zachowuje się tak dziwnie, że już nic nie rozumiem. Ale jednocześnie mi się podoba. Nie tak tylko o, z wyglądu…  
\- No ja myślę… - wtrącił Demon.  
Kontynuowałam niewzruszona.   
\- Tylko w ogóle podoba mi się jak mówi, że jest śmieszny i ma jakiś potworny dystans do siebie. To jest całkiem niesamowite! Ale jakie dziwne… Nie wiem. Boję się, że kłamie, albo że coś z nim jest nie tak.   
Demon wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Odwróciłam się z powrotem do bulgocącej w garnku zupy. Roztarłam w ręku zioła, które zasyczały i błysnęły wydając z siebie nagle silny aromat majeranku i oregano, po czym dodałam je do zupy i przemieszałam.   
\- Na twoim miejscu dałbym mu więcej czasu. – powiedział Demon rozważnie, i zaraz dodał – tak, chodzi o czas. Nadałaś takie tempo tego wszystkiego, że może chłopak zwyczajnie zgłupiał!  
\- To on wyjechał z tym seksem. – odparowałam, i natychmiast jak to powiedziałam zmarszczyłam brwi, patrząc nagle na całą sytuację znacznie bardziej podejrzliwie.   
\- To dziwne faktycznie. – zgodził się Demon. - Jeśli zrobił to, żeby odwrócić twoją uwagę, żebyś go nie zabiła, to naprawdę osobliwy typ. Że się na coś takiego zdobył tego samego dnia co próbowałaś wypruć mu flaki…  
\- O tym mówię!   
\- A jeśli ty się jemu spodobałaś… - Demon się zaśmiał.   
\- No co? – żachnęłam się.   
\- Nic. Oczywiście mogłaś mu się spodobać, ale nie tak szybko.   
\- On mi się spodobał od razu.   
\- Ale ty jesteś po drugiej stronie widelca.   
Wydałam z siebie przeciągłe warknięcie pełne frustracji.   
\- Po prostu daj mu czas i zobacz jak się zachowa. – Demon ziewnął i położył się na krześle w plamie słońca. Pewnie wolałby leżeć na stole, ale ten ciągle był uwalany krwią. Machnęłam ręką i zaraz cała znalazła się w zlewie. Ani na stole, ani na podłodze dookoła nie pozostał ślad po całym zajściu, nie licząc wgłębień w drewnie po wbitych ostrzach. Mogłam je zasklepić, ale pomyślałam sobie, że chcę żeby Johnny je widział, kiedy następnym razem usiądzie przy stole. Tymczasem wokół było czysto, zachodzące słońce świeciło jeszcze ciepło, a zupa się gotowała.   
\- Na razie może pomyśl jak ty wybijesz tych wszystkich bandziorów, o których mówił Johnny. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić, oczywiście. – zasugerował Demon, mącąc mój delikatny spokój. - Myślisz, że sobie poradzisz?   
\- A to jakieś trudne?  
Demon się roześmiał.  
\- Może zabijanie jest dla ciebie łatwe, ale z taką liczebną przewagą po ich stronie może się zrobić niebezpiecznie. Ktoś cię może zranić. Może będą mieć ze sobą broń.  
Ta ewentualność nie przeszła mi przez myśl, a kiedy poświęciłam jej chwilę, nagle poczułam się okropnie samotna. Straszliwie samotna.   
Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi.  
\- Oczywiście, że sobie poradzę! – odparłam, siląc się na pewność siebie wystudiowaną tak, że sama nie wiedziałam, czy to odwaga czy poza. To była rola.   
Miałam ochotę zadzwonić do matki, i powiedzieć jej, że się boję. I prawie to zrobiłam. Poprosiłam Demona żeby poszedł do Johnny’ego dotrzymać mu towarzystwa, a sama poszłam szukać telefonu. Kiedy go wreszcie znalazłam w koszyku na parapecie (czy ja go rano tam wkładałam?) zobaczyłam, że ma słabą baterię. W nadziei, że wytrzyma, liczyłam sygnały w słuchawce. Rozłączyłam się po pięciu. Zadzwoniłam jeszcze raz, ale i tym razem bezskutecznie. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze przez zęby.   
\- Jesteś najsilniejszą małą wiedźmą i zabijesz piętnastu typów bez pomocy mamy. – powiedziałam do siebie, ale niepotrzebnie, bo zaraz poleciały mi łzy. Skuliłam się w sobie na krześle i objęłam twarde łydki ramionami, chowając twarz w kolanach, które były też jakieś takie kościste i wcale nie takie jak je pamiętałam.   
Moje użalanie się nad sobą nie trwało jednak długo, bo już po chwili wpadł mi do głowy nowy pomysł. Pobiegłam na górę i stojąc w drzwiach powiedziałam Demonowi, żeby wyłączył zupę jak się ugotuje.   
\- A jak ja to niby zrobię? – zapytał, zirytowany moim rozkazem bo już zdążył ułożyć się przy boku Johnny’ego, który go głaskał.   
\- No normalnie. Łapką. Nie wiem.   
\- Gdzie idziesz?   
\- Do Helen.   
Demon się poderwał. – Nie idź do Helen.   
\- Idę! – krzyknęłam. – Do Helen!  
\- Kim jest Helen? – Johnny zapytał cicho.  
\- Przyjaciółką.   
\- Chciałaś powiedzieć zmorą.   
Wskazałam palcem na Demona. – Zamknij się i pilnuj zupy. – Po czym zwróciłam się do Johnny’ego, także wymierzając w niego pazur. – A ty bądź grzeczny.   
Wyszłam zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, chociaż złapałam kątem oka, że popatrzyli na siebie, jakby się nawzajem rozumieli.   
Niewiele myśląc, wyszłam z domu, z kluczami i prawie rozładowanym telefonem w kieszeni.   
Nogi bolały mnie po porannym biegu i spacerze. Domagały się odpoczynku, ale łatwo przyszło mi zignorować te wołania, kiedy gnałam uparcie przed siebie pod wpływem kolejnej tego dnia wyprowadzającej z równowagi burzy uczuć. Nawet nie pamiętam, żebym myślała coś konkretnego, same urywki niesformułowanych do końca potencjalnych rozwiązań do równie źle określonych problemów. Wszystko jednak miało wspólny mianownik: Johnny’ego. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedy zrelacjonuję Helen wydarzenia ostatnich dwóch dni, może ona będzie umiała odnaleźć sens w sytuacji oraz mojej reakcji na nią. Nie żeby Helen była szczególnie dobrym doradcą. Empatia nie była jej mocną stroną, łatwo się rozpraszała i a jej okazjonalne wypowiedzi cechowała naturalna dla niej złośliwość i arogancki ton. Wywyższała się, tak, o to chodziło, przy czym nie dysponowała większym doświadczeniem lub wiedzą niż przypadkowa osoba, ale wymądrzała się, jakby Bóg osobiście podzielił się z nią prawdą o funkcjonowaniu świata. Nie znosiła sprzeciwu, zaczęłam wyliczać w myślach, przypominając sobie poszczególne sytuacje, które się między nami wywiązały i zaczynałam lepiej rozumieć dlaczego Demon krzywo na nią patrzył. Była znana z tego, że źle traktowała ludzi; nie liczyła się z niczyim zdaniem ani potrzebami, i swoim postępowaniem zmuszała innych, żeby dostosowali się do jej pomysłów i żądań. Nie tolerowała błędów, i gdyby mogła, karałaby ludzi z większym okrucieństwem i bezwzględnością niż ja, mimo, że nie dysponowała przeznaczonymi do mordowania zdolnościami jak ja. Ach, Helen, westchnęłam w myślach z miłością. Może właśnie dlatego tak ją lubiłam: bo była gorsza ode mnie. Moje ludobójcze tendencje bledły przy jej nieskrywanej podłości, objawiającej się na co dzień przy najprostszych sytuacjach i międzyludzkich interakcjach. Obrażała ludzi w co po którymś zdaniu, najczęściej za ich plecami, przy mnie, ale w przypływach agresji także bezpośrednio w twarz. Wiecznie narzekała, nie przestawała wręcz jęczeć, a te negatywne wypowiedzi w nielogicznej wręcz proporcji przedstawiane były jako roszczenia i pretensje. Zdarzało mi się słyszeć, jak jej chłopak (żal mi było wszystkich typków, którzy mieli pecha z nią chodzić), jeden, drugi czy trzeci, wołał przez szkolny korytarz „To nie moja wina, że pada deszcz!”, co zawsze mnie śmieszyło, kiedy po cichu obserwowałam przebieg relacji Helen z płcią przeciwną. Nie wiadomo jak to robiła, ale jednak tamci panowie nie odchodzili od niej tak znowu szybko. Chodziła z nimi latami, z jednym chyba rok, a z drugim dwa. Trzeci to osobna historia. W każdym razie, była okropna. Nie rozumiałam skąd u niej ta niesprawiedliwość i brak skrupułów. Gdyby znalazła się w mojej sytuacji, nigdy nie odpuściłaby swojej przetrzymywanej w niewoli ofierze najdrobniejszego wykroczenia. Johnny pewnie nie zobaczyłby słońca ani przypominającego normalne jedzenie posiłku całymi tygodniami. Wyobrażałam sobie, że Helen gwałciłaby go codziennie, nie poświęcając chwili żeby się chociaż zastanowić, czy zdjąć mu kajdanki albo obrożę, a co dopiero spytać jak się czuje. Wzdrygnęłam się na tę myśl. Ja mogłam być sadystką, ale nie byłam w połowie tak podła jak Helen. Co więcej, o ile mnie często dręczyło poczucie winy z powodu moich tendencji, to Helen miała głęboko w poważaniu przyjęte normy dobra i zła, i uważała, że połowę ludzkości, szczególnie tę, która je ustaliła, można by „na luzie wyrżnąć”. Nie pochwalałam wszystkich jej pomysłów ani decyzji, ale imponowała mi swoją pewnością siebie, tym, że uważała, że ma prawo być kim chce, zachowywać się jak chce, i nikomu nie jest winna wyjaśnień, a tym bardziej przeprosin. Skorzystałabym z takiego podejścia.   
Powiedziałam, że ją lubiłam? Ja ją praktycznie czciłam! Jak bóstwo. Ale nigdy bym się do tego nie przyznała. Demon już wyczuwał, że nasza relacja jest toksyczna. Przyznaję, że gdyby kazała mi zabijać jednego chłopaka tygodniowo, załóżmy, lub każdego człowieka, który jej się nie spodobał (jednego dziennie?), zrobiłabym to bez dodatkowych pytań. Przynosiłabym jej zwłoki, jak kot martwe ptaki właścicielowi, mając nadzieję na pochwałę, która może jakimś cudem by padła. Czasem mnie chwaliła, chociaż nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć za co, ani w jakich okolicznościach, ale zapamiętałam uczucie, które ta okazjonalna czułość czy uprzejmość powodowała. A jak mi kiedyś odpuściła błąd! Chyba wtedy razem gotowałyśmy i ja opuściłam jakiś krok, a ona wyraźnie się zirytowała. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, kiedy z widocznym wysiłkiem opanowała gniew i z nieszczerym uśmiechem powiedziała, że nic nie szkodzi. Miałam ochotę obnażyć przed nią przedramiona i pozwolić się pochlastać nożem za karę. Tak mi było wygodnie mieć surową panią, która w materialny, łatwy do zrozumienia sposób zastępowała boga. Całe moje nieszczęście mogło być wygodnie umieszczone w oddaniu do Helen, która karała natychmiast i nie pozostawiała miejsca na dodatkowe roztrząsanie sytuacji i obwinianie się. Chciałam, żeby Helen karała mnie za każdą wypitą kroplę krwi, żebym już przed nikim innym nie musiała odpowiadać, a już najbardziej nie przed sobą.   
Kiedy dotarłam na cmentarz, pożałowałam, że nie wzięłam żadnej bluzy, bo powietrze było tam bardziej wilgotne i chłodniejsze niż w mieście, a przy tym okazjonalnie zrywał się podwieczorny wiatr. Rozejrzawszy się wokół, wyczarowałam mały płomyk, który ogrzewał mi ręce, ale który gasł przy silniejszym podmuchu. Nienawidziłam wiatru, a ta jego łatwość w pozbawianiu ludzi ciepła dodatkowo mnie w tamtym momencie zdenerwowała. Prychając nosem, pośpieszyłam w kierunku grobu Helen.   
\- Cześć Helen. – powiedziałam nieśmiało, siadając na kamieniu przed miejscem, gdzie była pochowana – Przepraszam, że nie przychodziłam.   
Tłumaczyłam się zupełnie cichemu nagrobkowi. Rozejrzałam się, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma wokół nikogo, kto mógłby rzucić mi dziwne spojrzenia, ale przypomniałam sobie, że mówienie do zmarłych jest praktykowane także wśród niemagicznych ludzi. Choć nie do końca rozumiałam po co to robią, skoro nie słyszą odpowiedzi z drugiej strony; gdy Helen przez chwilę się nie pojawiała, poczułam się głupio i miałam ochotę odejść. Kuliłam się na wietrze i w ramach zajęcia zaczęłam wodzić wzrokiem po pozłacanych literach mówiących o imieniu i nazwisku Helen, a także jej dacie urodzenia i śmierci. Elegancko kontrastowały z ciemną taflą kamienia, jakby poza informacją o tożsamości, zawiadamiały także o guście zmarłej. Złoto było jej kolorem.   
Helen długo nie pojawiała się, zanim wreszcie ją zobaczyłam, siedzącą na kamieniu. Proste włosy opadały jej na twarz, gdy, ewidentnie podkurwiona, zaczęła:  
\- Co cię tak długo nie było?  
Rozłożyłam ręce, uśmiechając się na widok przyjaciółki.  
\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, że byłam zajęta, ale co to zmieni?   
\- Aha. – Helen odwróciła głowę i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce naburmuszona. – A wiesz co ja robiłam?  
\- Co robiłaś? – odpowiedziałam przyjaźnie i nachyliłam się z zainteresowaniem.  
Helen przewróciła oczami, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się i parsknęła śmiechem, przypominając coś sobie.  
\- Straszyłam to gburowate małżeństwo w tamtym domu. Tam co palą się światła. – wskazała na rzędy małych domków w oddali, które ledwo widziałam przez drzewa, a zapadający zmrok dodatkowo rzucał cień na szare osiedle. – I było super. Serio, tak się cieszę, że mogę straszyć ludzi jako duch. Teraz robię to praktycznie cały czas. Wiesz, nie żebym znała dużo czarownic, które by się ze mną poszwędały. – spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem.   
\- Będę przychodzić w każdy poniedziałek. – obiecałam.   
\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, czy jest poniedziałek? – odpyskowała.  
Prawdę mówiąc, jakby chciała, to by się dowiedziała, który jest dzień tygodnia, chociażby patrząc na kalendarz u ludzi, o których opowiadała. Nie powiedziałam jej tego, czując, że jako winna zaniedbywania przyjaźni oraz przychodząca z prośbą o wsparcie i radę, jestem zobowiązana znosić jej fochy i poprawić humor. Trochę się przekomarzałyśmy, zanim doszłyśmy do konsensusu w sprawie moich wizyt i ustaliłyśmy, że będzie się mnie mogła spodziewać co pełnię i co nów. Wydało mi się to o tyle rozsądnym pomysłem, że moje plany na te noce zwykle opierały się na samotnym piciu nieprzyzwoitych ilości alkoholu, (nieprzyzwoitych jak na samotne picie, a nie w ogóle), jak ustaliliśmy już na pierwszej stronie. A przecież równie dobrze mogłam zabierać butelkę wina na cmentarz. Może nawet urządziłybyśmy imprezę z innymi duchami. Chciałam spytać Helen, czy zna jakieś miłe dusze, ale ona, udobruchana, zapytała mnie teraz bezpośrednio:  
\- To po co przyszłaś? Chodzi o chłopaka?  
\- Jakiego chłopaka? - zdziwiłam się, nie rozumiejąc, czy Helen dowiedziała się już o Johnnym (co nie było wykluczone), czy mówiłam jej może ostatnio o kimś innym.   
\- Nie wiem, jakiegoś. – machnęła ręką, rozwiewając moje wątpliwości. – Masz problemy sercowe? O to pytam.   
\- Z niczym innym bym do ciebie nie przychodziła. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej przymilnie, a ona do mnie ironicznie.   
\- Mów. – zażądała. – Albo wiesz co? Nie mów. Odpowiedź to: kochaj, chyba, że on nie kocha ciebie.  
Zaśmiałam się. Helen umarła za miłość i od tamtej pory stała się jej adwokatem. Nie przestawała powtarzać, że jeśli jest coś za co warto umrzeć, to właśnie miłość, o czym wszyscy powinni sobie przypomnieć i…  
\- Zabijać się? – dokończyłam. Nie żeby nie podobał mi się ten pomysł; posłużyłby mi za kolejne usprawiedliwienie morderstw. Ale Helen przewracała oczami. Nie o to jej chodziło.  
\- Nic nie rozumiesz. Nie zrozumiesz miłości dopóki się nie zakochasz, okej?   
Wzruszałam ramionami. Moja ignorancja i ograniczone doświadczenie w zakresie spraw sercowych bynajmniej nie oznaczały, że nie rozumiałam miłości. Co prawda, moja wiedza oparta była w większości na powieściach, ale uważałam, że pochłonęłam ich wystarczające ilości, żeby móc wypowiedzieć się w temacie. Ponadto, mimo, że sama nie byłam nigdy wcześniej zakochana, potrafiłam rozpoznać w sobie to uczucie, w mniejszym natężeniu i skierowane do być może nie tego obiektu co trzeba, ale jednak nie było mi obce. Chociażby, byłam niemal przekonana, że darzyłam miłością Helen, dlatego z przymrużonymi oczami i ironicznym uśmiechem słuchałam, gdy wypomina mi moją niewiedzę. Oczywiście, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że moja adoracja względem przyjaciółki, podziw, może nawet zauroczenie jej osobą, jest dalekie od miłości romantycznej, o której mówiła. Ale nie na tyle dalekie, żeby nie móc wyrobić sobie opinii na ten temat, albo patrzeć na zjawisko zakochania jako na kosmiczny, obcy fenomen.   
Mówiąc to, było mi bardzo wygodnie bez tej delikatnej psychozy, którą, z moich obserwacji, miłość się objawiała. Przynajmniej z moich obserwacji Helen. Ponieważ w czasie, kiedy Helen zaczęła uganiać się za chłopakami i szalała, nie rozumiejąc swoich uczuć, ja również przeżywałam niestabilny okres, odkrywając swoją naturę pod kątem chęci mordu. Ostatnim czego potrzebowałam, były rozproszenia pod postacią burzy hormonów, dramatów niedojrzałych nastolatków i targania się po łóżku z poduszką przyciśniętą do twarzy. Natomiast z wiekiem niewiele się zmieniło. O ile w krótkim czasie odkryłam seks, co było głównie zasługą internetu, zaczęłam zgłębiać ten temat we własnym zakresie, często gwałcąc moje ofiary zanim je zabiłam. Niekiedy bawiłam się z nimi dłużej, zwłaszcza jeśli mi się podobali, i wtedy mogłam dowiedzieć się więcej, próbując w praktyce wykonywać czynności, które znałam wcześniej jedynie w teorii. Mimo że Helen z obrzydzeniem słuchała o tym, w jaki sposób ja odkrywałam swoją seksualność a także tożsamość, podczas gdy ona umawiała się na zupełnie standardowe i wypromowane przez społeczeństwo romantyczne randki, to ja byłam ze swojego postępowania całkowicie zadowolona, a nawet dumna. Jednym z moich wytypowanych argumentów w dyskusji na ten temat był fakt, że nie dowiedziałabym się, że moje kły są absolutnie morderczym narzędziem tortur, gdybym nie spróbowała obciągnąć jednemu chłopakowi. Helen wzdrygała się i kazała mi już więcej nie mówić. Natomiast ja się śmiałam. Gdybym w całym tym zamieszaniu, polowaniu, mordowaniu i odkrywaniu siebie nie daj boże bym się zakochała (prawdopodobnie bez wzajemności, bądźmy szczerzy), miałam wrażenie że tak by to wstrząsnęło, że zupełnie bym się rozstroiła. Dopiero teraz, po latach, osiadałam we względnie stabilnym rozumieniu mojej osobowości, potrzeb i upodobań, chociaż ciągle miewałam momenty niebezpiecznych rozterek i załamań. Uświadomiłam sobie teraz, z krzywym uśmiechem, że w sumie te rozterki nie były takie znowu tragiczne, a w porównaniu do tego jaka byłam wcześniej, kiedy byłyśmy z Helen w liceum, zrobiłam gigantyczne postępy. Może więc jednak przyszedł czas żebym ja była zakochaną nastolatką. A zresztą, teraz już i tak nie miałam chyba nic do gadania, co dobitnie wykładało mi moje grono znajomych.   
Jednym powodem do krzywego uśmiechu był więc mój stosunek do Helen, z którego ona udawała, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, mnie natomiast bawiła jej wybiórczość i lekkie zakłamanie w wywodach o miłości, w których pomijała szerszą gamę uczuć, niż tę, którą znała sama. Kolejną przyczynę mojej drwiny, w tym wypadku do samej siebie, stanowił mój obecny stan emocjonalny, który (w końcu!) dopadł mnie, tym samym zapraszając do społeczności głupich z miłości dziewczyn, witających kolejną idiotkę jak krąg nałogowców kolejnego członka grupy wsparcia. Z tym że, w przeciwieństwie do członków AA, zakochane dziewczyny czasem przybierały podobną pozę co Helen, głosząc niekwestionowaną w ich narracji wyższość miłości jako celu niemal świętego, dla którego warto poświęcić wiele, w przeciwieństwie do używek, które nie broniły się równie łatwo. Helen była oczywiście ekstremalna, kiedy mówiła, że miłość jest warta poświęcenia za nią życia, co z kolei prowadzi do następnego motywu, nadającego mojej reakcji pobłażliwy ton: obie wiedziałyśmy, co się wydarzyło, i na czym polegało „umieranie za miłość” w jej wydaniu.   
Mianowicie, Helen została zamordowana przez swojego chłopaka, starszego faceta, z którym umawiała się w tajemnicy. Z tego co się dowiedziałam, spędzali czas bawiąc się w artystów; robili sobie nawzajem nagie zdjęcia, które wywoływali w jego ciemni. Nie widziałabym nic niepokojącego w tej formie spędzania czasu, ani specyfice relacji, której Helen występowała jako muza, gdyby nie podejrzenia, że na nagich zdjęciach się nie kończyło. Nie chodziło o seks, bo było jasne, że ze sobą spali. Martwiłam się, że ten typ zmuszał Helen do spełniania jakiś jego dziwnych zachcianek, ubierając to w artyzm i tłumacząc ambicją złapania dobrego ujęcia. Helen pokazała mi raz zdjęcie, na którym miała związane z tyłu ręce i seksowną bieliznę. Od razu mi się to nie spodobało i zaczęłam podejrzewać jej chłopaka o wszystko co najgorsze, chociaż nie umiałam jasno wyartykułować w czym leżał problem, poza naiwnymi stwierdzeniami, że wydaje mi się to „nie okej”. Więc kiedy Helen przekonywała mnie i zapewniała, że jest jednak ok, nie mogłam dłużej polemizować nie przekraczając jej granic. Mogłam złapać ją za nadgarstki, przycisnąć do twarzy i ryknąć, że ma słuchać mojej intuicji, ale byłoby to komiczne, zwłaszcza, że w tamtym czasie sama nie byłam zbyt przekonana do swojego wewnętrznego głosu i popełniałam błąd za błędem. Poddałam się, tłumacząc sobie, że niezależnie nawet od różnicy wieku (która znowu nie była taka duża, bo wynosiła około dziesięciu lat), robienie sobie nawzajem seksownych zdjęć (niezależnie jakich zdjęć) nie było przestępstwem, zwłaszcza, jeśli odbywało się to za zgodą obu stron. Moja intuicja szalała, ale dusiłam ją w sobie, bo Helen tak już była zmęczona brakiem wsparcia, że nie chciała słuchać już żadnych ostrzeżeń i utrzymywała, że kocha. „Z miłością się nie dyskutuje!” Mimo tych słów, zapewnień, pisków i bicia w poduszkę, miałam wrażenie, że Helen w głębi sama nie czuła się dobrze w tamtej relacji, bo utrzymywała ją w sekrecie i przyznała się tylko mi. Miała tylko osiemnaście lat, więc bała się, że z powodu różnicy wieku, a także dosyć kontrowersyjnej natury ich spotkań, rodzice zabroniliby im się widywać, a po szkole rozniosłyby się dziwne plotki. Pewnie jedno i drugie byłoby zasadne, bo ten popierdoleniec nie spotykał się z nią dłużej niż cztery miesiące kiedy, próbując namówić ją na coś „ciekawszego”, przez przypadek wbił jej nóż w gardło. Cholera wie, czy chciał go tylko przytknąć (rozumiałam tę estetykę, nawet sama szukałam w internecie podobnych zdjęć), czy co oni tam robili. Nie pytałam, bo gdy tylko dowiedziałam się o zajściu, o tym, że Helen zmarła na miejscu, poleciałam tam i sama zachlastałam typa, a wychodząc spaliłam jego dom. Z dumą wspominałam później, że znęcałam się nad nim prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, poddając go najgorszym torturom jakie mogłam wymyślić. Wcześniej nie sądziłam, że byłam w zdolna do podobnego okrucieństwa, ale też gniew i rozpacz, która je wywołała, nigdy nie owładnęła mną do porównywalnego stopnia, co śmierć przyjaciółki. Niezależnie od tego, co myślała o tym facecie Helen, kochała czy nie, to jednak patrząc na całą sprawę egoistycznie: zabił mi kogoś drogiego. Nie wiedziałam, że Helen będzie dalej fukcjonować jako duch; wtedy jeszcze mnie nie znalazła pod tą postacią. Byłam więc przekonana, że straciłam jedną z niewielu osób, które mnie, może nie do końca rozumiały, ale akceptowały niezależnie od własnych poglądów na temat mojego zachowania.   
Helen nie wiedziała w jaki sposób go zabiłam (skłamałam, że jednym pociągnięciem noża). Kochała czy nie, chciała dla niego szybkiej śmierci czy nie, to jednak chciała, żeby umarł razem z nią. Polemizowałabym czy to była prawdziwa miłość, ale nie było sensu z nią dyskutować. Każdy dostał to, na co zasługiwał. Więc, o ile cieszyłam się, że Helen godziła się ze swoją śmiercią, że walczyła o miłość, a jej egzystencja miała dzięki temu sens, to obie wiedziałyśmy, że może miałaby inne zdanie na ten temat, gdybym nie zamordowała tamtego faceta.   
\- To powiedzieć ci o co chodzi czy nie? – zapytałam, przygryzając wargę w napięciu, chcąc już zacząć mówić o Johnnym.   
\- Dawaj.  
Opowiedziałam jej historię ostatnich dwóch dni, co zajęło mi śmiesznie długo, bo najpierw ja zatrzymywałam narrację, żeby podkreślić co konkretnie mi się w Johnnym podobało, a następnie powtórzyć to jeszcze kilka razy, żeby upewnić się, że Helen zgadza się ze mną odnośnie cudu jego osoby. Nie zgadzała się, a co gorsza miała w zwyczaju przerywać mi i wtrącać swoje uwagi praktycznie co nową informację, których słuchałam na wdechu, nie wybita z rytmu i gotowa zasypać ją kolejną porcją faktów. Wcale szybko nie doszłyśmy do końca.   
\- On chyba zrobi wszystko żeby przeżyć. Tak mi się wydaję. – podsumowałam, idąc na kompromis i rezygnując z poszczególnych opisów, którymi Helen ewidentnie nie była zainteresowana. Odgarnęłam głosy i zaśmiałam się głupio, przypominając mi się niektóre wypowiedzi Johnny’ego. – Sama nie wiem, Helen.   
\- Czego nie wiesz?  
\- No…! Czy ja się zakochuję? Czy on się zakochuję? Czy możemy się w sobie zakochać jeśli…  
\- Dobra, uspokój się. Co do ciebie: ty się na pewno zakochujesz.   
\- Coooo? – jęknęłam, ukłuta stanowczością jej diagnozy.   
\- A on. – kontynuowała, ignorując moją reakcję. – Nie wiem! To ty jesteś czarownicą! Postaw karty, czy popatrz w gwiazdy, i się dowiedz, do cholery! Po co ci magia, skoro z niej nie korzystasz?  
Nie rozumiałam skąd nagle wzięła się irytacja w jej głosie. Mimo, że tak jak mówiłam Helen nie należała do uprzejmych osób i wcześniej mi to nie przeszkadzało, to teraz odebrałam jej zimny, zniecierpliwiony ton jako wyjątkowo nieuprzejmy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jednak oczekiwałam od niej większej empatii niż na co dzień, i zawiodłam się uświadamiając sobie, że nie potrafiła mi jej dać.   
\- Właśnie, że korzystam! – broniłam się.   
\- Tak, do sprzątania? Serio? Wiesz, że to żałosne?  
Moją twarz oblał gorący rumieniec i oczy mnie zapiekły. Miałam ochotę tłumaczyć się Helen i usprawiedliwiać (a nawet przeprosić?), ale wtedy przypomniało mi się…  
\- Używam magii kiedy trzeba. Na przykład kiedy trzeba było zamordować wiesz kogo. – powiedziałam stanowczo.  
Helen zamurowało. Gapiła się na mnie szerokimi oczami. Nie zważałam na ból, który w nich dostrzegłam. Kontynuowałam, może nawet bardziej do siebie niż do niej, odnajdując w sobie nowe pokłady gniewu. Przypomniał mi się dzień, kiedy zabiłam tamtego człowieka, i teraz poczułam się zupełnie podobnie. Silna i okrutna, tak nieskończenie bardziej potężna od mojego przeciwnika. Rozchyliłam wargi odsłaniając kły.   
\- Mój styl życia nie jest żałosny. Moje osiągnięcia jako czarownica są spektakularne. – syknęłam. - Ilu ludzi zamordowałam zupełnie sama, bez niczyjej pomocy? Co? Nawet nie wiesz! Nigdy nikt mnie nie złapał, nawet nie było pod moim adresem podejrzeń. Naprawdę muszę ci tłumaczyć jakich zdolności to ode mnie wymagało? I ile siły? Bez słowa wsparcia trwać przy swoim?   
\- Ja cię przecież wspierałam! – zaoponowała Helen.   
\- Ty to tolerowałaś, bo było ci wygodnie. Dobrze mieć własnego ochroniarza. – prychnęłam.   
\- Sama wiesz, że to nieprawda.   
\- Nieprawda? Idę stąd Helen. Dzięki za radę. Już wiem co mam zrobić.   
Helen nic nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się we mnie w szoku, kiedy odchodziłam. Nigdy wcześniej się jej nie postawiłam w ten sposób, to znaczy patrząc prosto w oczy, z głową wysoko i pokazując kły w wyrazie siły, zamiast mrucząc pod nosem tak jakbym wcale nie chciała, żeby mnie usłyszała. W zasadzie, uświadomiłam sobie, Helen nigdy nie poznała mnie innej niż domyślnie nieco uległej wobec niej. Pomijając zarzuty, które padły pod jej adresem, być może zdziwił ją sam ton mojego głosu, który był tym samym władczym warczeniem, którym przemawiałam do moich ofiar.   
Koniec ułudy. Kiedyś trzeba było strącić Helen koronę z głowy i przyznać się, że to ja zawsze miałam nad nią przewagę, a hierarchia, którą sobie wymyśliłyśmy w pewnym stopniu nieświadomie, była jedynie wygodnym kłamstwem, którego obie potrzebowałyśmy. Helen lubiła władzę, dumę i dominację, których ja miałam dosyć, a za to desperacko poszukiwałam boga, przed którym mogłabym uklęknąć. Z łatwością godziłam się na ten układ, bo myślałam, że Helen pomiata mną, ale tak naprawdę docenia zarówno mnie jak to co dla niej robiłam. Teraz, mówiąc, że mój styl życia i moja magia są żałosne, pokazała, że się myliłam. Stało się jasne, że Helen tak naprawdę nie ceni sobie moich zalet, właściwie wcale do końca nie zdaje sobie z nich sprawy! Ze smutkiem wyobraziłam sobie jak płytkie pojęcie musiała w takim razie mieć odnośnie mojego życia. Czy widziała mnie jako żałosną, niespełnioną w miłości, nie dość utalentowaną czy ambitną psycholkę? Co za straszne nieporozumienie! Jak się poczułam zdradzona!   
W przygnębieniu pogrążał mnie fakt, że dokładnie wiedziałam czemu do tego doszło, a wina zdawała się leżeć jednak bardziej po mojej stronie. Przecież nie Helen ograniczała mnie, zmuszając do podporządkowania sobie. Sama wybierałam, żeby być przy niej potulna, nigdy agresywna. Teraz, kiedy było już po wszystkim, nie mogłam pojąć czemu wcześniej nie pokazałam jej mojej ciemniejszej strony, o której przecież mówiłam, ale i w tym przekazie przedstawiałam moją bestialską naturę jako odległą i nierealną. Przecież nie mogłam mieć do Helen pretensji, że mnie nie rozumie, skoro nigdy nie dałam jej się w pełni poznać.  
Wracając do domu, zdążyłam przemyśleć ten temat na wszystkie strony. Rozmyślając nad moją relacją z Helen, uświadomiłam sobie także, że w gruncie rzeczy dostałam odpowiedzi po które przyszłam. Chciałam spytać o Johnny’ego, ale nawet już nie pamiętałam o co konkretnie. Czy mnie kocha, albo ja jego? Te pytania wydały mi się nagle potwornie błahe i nieistotne. Niezależnie od specyfiki naszej relacji i dalszego jej ciągu, to ja miałam nad nim władzę. Mogłam zabić go bez skrupułów, albo trzymać w piwnicy, tygodniami ignorując, tak samo jak mogłam być dla niego miła i traktować jak najlepiej, jeśli miałam taką ochotę. Ja nie chciałam dowiedzieć się od Helen kto kogo kocha; chciałam dostać pozwolenie, żeby zrobić co mi się podoba, żeby być sobą i nie przejmować się niczyim zdaniem, a zwłaszcza zdaniem Johnny’ego. Chciałam usłyszeć, że ja już wszystko sama wiem, że przecież w końcu zaszłam tak daleko, że poradzę sobie zarówno z niewolnikiem jak i z wyrżnięciem bandy chłopaków. Wydawało mi się, że jeśli od kogoś miałabym to usłyszeć, to właśnie od niepoprawnej, silnej, chamskiej Helen, która nie gorszyła się nigdy moimi opowieściami o morderstwach i rozumiała zarówno kobiece rozterki co potrzeby, w tym wypadku dając mi większe poczucia bycia zrozumianą niż na przykład Andy, którego brak kobiecej perspektywy na pewne tematy czasem gubił w rozmowie. Wyglądało jednak na to, że ani Helen, ani Andy, ani Demon nie mogli dać mi takiego wsparcia, na jakie liczyłam. Nie było mi z tym odkryciem przyjemnie, ale władza rekompensowała brak miłości. Poczułam ogromną siłę, spotęgowaną dodatkowo realizacją że jest ona większa, niż ludzie wokół chcieliby sobie wyobrażać. Helen miała rację, mówiąc, że powinnam lepiej korzystać ze swojego potencjału niż używając magii do sprzątania, ale nie zdawała sobie sprawy do czego byłabym wtedy zdolna, a tym bardziej jak ta potęga mnie przerażała. Poczułam ciepło i zobaczyłam, że dym wydobywa się z moich zaciśniętych pięści.  
To niech przeraża, pomyślałam przekornie, a najlepiej jak będzie przerażać nie mnie, tylko Helen, Johnny’ego a także chłopaków, których zachlastam, kiedy już wyciągnę od niego detale odnośnie tego planu. A tymczasem, jeśli chodzi o mojego więźnia, musiał jakoś ułożyć sobie w głowie to, że jednocześnie mam ochotę katować go całymi dniami, jak i dbać, żeby miał wszystko o co poprosi. Z takim nastawieniem, wyobrażając sobie jak gaszę mu na skórze palone przez niego papierosy, kupiłam mu ich karton.  



	9. Chapter 9

Po powrocie do domu, pierwszym co zrobiłam było sprawdzenie, czy zupa dalej się gotowała. Weszłam ciężkim krokiem do kuchni, przygotowując się wewnętrznie na złość, która spodziewałam się, że ogarnie mnie odkrywszy przypalone jedzenie, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, ogień pod garnkiem był wyłączony. Przemieszałam jego zawartość i pochwaliłam w myślach Demona, który najprawdopodobniej wyłączył ją tak jak kazałam, i to w dobrym momencie – była w sam raz. Wypuszczając powoli powietrze i wraz z nim odzyskując wiarę w mężczyzn, weszłam na górę, niosąc dla Johnny’ego zdobyte papierosy.   
Johnny nie spał. Leżał na wznak, z jedną ręką przykutą do ramy, a drugą głaszcząc Demona, który ułożył się wygodnie obok niego. Odniosłam wrażenie, że przeszkodziłam im w drzemce, kiedy z pewną brutalnością otworzyłam drzwi i wpadłam do pokoju, a oni spojrzeli na mnie zaalarmowani, jakby próbowali ocenić mój nastrój, jednocześnie przygotowując się na najgorsze.  
\- Widzę, że się dogadaliście. – rzuciłam wskazując na Demona. Johnny ostrożnie zabrał rękę i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej.   
\- Ty mnie tak nie głaszczesz jak on. – Demon przeciągnął się i płynnym ruchem zeskoczył z łóżka, po czym, porzucając temat, zameldował: - Wyłączyłem ci zupę.  
\- Widziałam, dzięki. – pogłaskałam go, gdy przechodził obok mojej nogi. - Zostawisz nas?   
\- Tak, tak, idę. A w ramach podziękowań możesz mu kazać mnie głaskać, tak się możemy umówić. – powiedział wychodząc.   
Uniosłam brwi i spojrzałam na Johnny’ego, który milczał w napięciu.   
\- Masz go głaskać. – rozkazałam.  
Johnny uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. – Tak jest.   
Podeszłam do niego i wręczyłam karton papierosów, który przyjął ze zdziwieniem, lecz zorientowawszy się co otrzymał, oczy mu zaświeciły i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem zmieszanym z wdzięcznością.  
\- Są twoje – oznajmiłam. - Nie będę cię kontrolować, wydzielać czy sprawdzać ile palisz. Powiedz mi jak ci się skończą, to kupię ci więcej.   
\- Mogę teraz zapalić? – spytał, żeby się upewnić.   
Skinęłam głową.  
Johnny zaczął łapczywie rozpakowywać paczkę, żeby wydobyć z niej pojedynczego papierosa.  
\- Dziękuję. Jezu, strasznie ci dziękuję. – powiedział, wkładając go do ust. Rozejrzał się dookoła za zapalniczką i zawahał, nie znajdując żadnej. Zapomniałam mu jej kupić! Sama nie używałam zapalniczek, bo zastępowała mi je magia, ale jeśli Johnny chciał palić kiedy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, musiałam pamiętać żeby go w nie wyposażyć. Tymczasem nachyliłam się i podpaliłam mu papierosa płomieniem, który z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się przed moim palcem. Johnny pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i zaciągnął się głęboko.   
W tej czynności, którą widziałam setki razy, znalazłam niesamowity urok i Johnny wydał mi się cholernie przystojny w najbardziej oklepany, stereotypowy sposób w stylu James Deana, który jednak niezmiennie działał na dziewczyny, przynajmniej według moich koleżanek, a teraz także i mnie. Usiadłam obok niego na łóżku.  
Odczułam nagle potworne znużenie, które przypisałam głodowi, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w emocjonalne zmęczenie i ciężar rozmowy z Helen, który jeszcze odczuwałam. Położyłam Johnny’emu dłoń na ramieniu, zwracając jego uwagę.  
\- Słuchaj, chcę teraz włączyć jakiś film i zjeść kolację. Tutaj, na projektorze. – wskazałam na pustą ścianę przed nami, na której zwykle wyświetlałam filmy. – Możesz oglądać ze mną albo mogę iść cię skuć na dole. Jak chcesz dam ci jakąś książkę, żebyś się nie nudził.  
Johnny pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, jakby rozważał obie perspektywy. Wypuścił dym z ust. – Zostanę z tobą.   
Trudno było powiedzieć co skłoniło go do tej decyzji, ale niezależnie czy walka odbyła się między filmem a książką czy towarzystwem a samotnością, ucieszyłam się w duchu z rezultatu i zrozumiałam, że niepotrzebnie zadałam pytanie, bo wcale nie było mi to obojętne.  
\- Chcesz też jeść? – spytałam rzeczowo, siląc się na niezobowiązującą oschłość.   
Skinął głową.  
Wstałam i już szłam na dół żeby przynieść nam po misce zupy i może jakieś kanapki, kiedy Johnny odezwał się niespodziewanie, i obróciłam się w drzwiach.   
\- Mogę cię o coś spytać?   
\- No? – odpowiedziałam niecierpliwie.   
\- Czemu jesteś dla mnie taka dobra? W sensie… dajesz mi jeść, i spać w twoim łóżku, i kupiłaś mi fajki. A mogłabyś mnie traktować znacznie gorzej.   
Westchnęłam. Obawiałam się tego pytania. Przypomniała mi się Helen i jej niedościgniona podłość, a także postanowienie, które podjęłam po drodze do domu, żeby nie tłumaczyć się nikomu i wywoływanym strachem zapewniać względem siebie posłuszeństwo.   
\- No. – zgodziłam się, i krzyżując ręce na piersi spojrzałam na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. - Mogłabym cię traktować jak najgorzej.   
Zrobiłam parę kroków z powrotem w jego stronę, sygnalizując, że to nie jest temat, który omawia się w drzwiach, a skoro chłopak już zaczął, to musi dokończyć. Johnny widocznie się spiął, jakby pożałował tego pytania i otworzył dłonie pojednawczo, acz nieporadnie: jedną przykutą do ramy a drugą trzymającą tlącego się papierosa między palcami.   
\- Ja tylko zapytałem… - próbował się bronić, ale mu przerwałam.   
\- Nie, cicho. Posłuchaj mnie teraz. Jestem dla ciebie dobra, bo uznałam, że nie ma sensu dręczyć cię ponad to, co robię i będę robić dla zabawy. Kiedy kończę się nad tobą znęcać, będziesz miał spokój i zapewnione wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, tak długo, jak będziesz posłuszny.   
Zabrałam mu papierosa, z którego został praktycznie sam filtr, i efekciarsko spaliłam w palcach. Czarny pył rozwiał się opadając na ziemię.  
\- Jesteś posłuszny, prawda?  
Johnny pokiwał głową i nagle oblał się rumieńcem, co wyglądało dość uroczo, a poza tym wskazywało, że nie stracił jednak tak dużo krwi. Niepotrzebnie zaczął ten temat. Napaliłam się, chociaż trudno mi było powiedzieć czy było to podniecenie czy głód, bo zaraz pojawiły mi się w głowie krwawe obrazy z jego udziałem.   
Złapałam go za szczękę i uniosłam lekko, zmuszając go, żeby na mnie spojrzał.   
\- Jak bardzo?  
\- Bardzo. – Johnny jęknął, wpatrując się we mnie ze strachem. – Tak bardzo jak chcesz.   
\- Dobrze. – pochwaliłam go, drapiąc pazurem po policzku. – Posłuszni niewolnicy dostają papierosy, nie chodzą głodni i nie śpią na podłodze. A nieposłuszni mają prze-je-ba-ne. Tak?  
\- Tak.   
Wyszczerzyłam kły w uśmiechu. Przez chwile wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie: Johnny w stresie, a ja w poczuciu spełnienia, które rozlewało się ciepłem w moim sercu kiedy uświadamiałam sobie powoli, że Johnny jest teraz moją własnością.  
\- Nie wiem czy chcesz mi przypierdolić czy mnie pocałować. – szepnął Johnny.  
Wtedy dostrzegłam małe wybrzuszenie w miejscu jego rozporka i otworzyłam szerzej oczy w lekkim szoku.   
\- Wygląda na to, że jest ci wszystko jedno. – zadrwiłam. – Strach to już nie problem?  
Johnny wyrwał mi się i spojrzał z obawą na swoje krocze. Nie dało się ukryć, że coś musiało się dziać w jego głowie, za co natychmiast zaczął mnie przepraszać, zacinając się w niezgrabnych wyjaśnieniach, które wyjaśniły w zasadzie tylko tyle, że jest mu głupio.   
Gwałt to jedno, wymuszony seks drugie, ale, że on tego chciał? Pewnie miał taki sam mętlik w głowie jak ja, jeśli nie większy. Niestety, nie zamierzałam z nim sympatyzować. W tym momencie on był na przegranej pozycji, a ja nie mogłam przepuścić takiej okazji, żeby pobawić się jego kosztem, najlepiej zahaczając jeszcze o ego i dumę. Rozbawiona, kontynuowałam temat, za którego przerwanie Johnny wiele by pewnie w tamtej chwili oddał.  
\- Co cię tak podnieciło, żeby dostać erekcji po krwotoku, co? Lubisz jak cię tak łapię? – pochyliłam się, żeby na powrót chwycić jego szczękę, ale Johnny odsunął się pośpiesznie, aż zadzwonił kajdankami o pręt ramy. Zagryzł zęby, kiedy metal wbił mu się w skórę.   
\- Ej, co to za uniki? Ktoś chyba właśnie obiecywał, że będzie posłuszny. – skarciłam go, śmiejąc się. Wystawiłam otwartą dłoń w jego kierunku. – Chodź tu.   
Johnny wyglądał jakby chciał się co najmniej zapaść pod ziemię, a już na pewno nie oddać w moje ręce. Jednak przypomniawszy sobie, że faktycznie nie może nie spełnić mojego polecenia pod groźbą kary, przemógł się i zbliżył. Chwyciłam go brutalnie za szczękę.   
\- Lubisz to, Johnny? W sensie, to cię podnieca? – parodiowałam jego wypowiedzi z poprzedniej nocy, z nadzieją, że się zorientuje w komediowym tonie sytuacji, a także we własnej wychodzącej na jaw hipokryzji. – Już nie jesteś taki mocny w gębie kiedy mówimy o tobie?   
\- Proszę, zmieńmy temat.   
\- Zmieńmy temat? – zakpiłam.  
Puściłam go, ale tylko po to żeby zaraz złapać za włosy i zdzielić pięścią po twarzy. Johnny skulił się przy ramie łóżka i zakrył twarz dłonią.   
\- No tłumacz się. – zażądałam. – Przecież wiesz, że jak stracę cierpliwość sama wszystko z ciebie wyciągnę.   
Johnny uniósł rękę w proteście i powoli uniósł głowę. Krew spływała mu z nosa. Wytarł ją brzegiem wolnej ręki.  
\- Przepraszam, okej?! Nie mam pojęcia czemu mi stanął. Powiedziałbym ci więcej, gdybym wiedział, ale nie wiem. Możemy o tym zapomnieć? Proszę, zapomnijmy o tym.   
Zastanowiłam się, ale niestety moja zaduma trwała tylko parę sekund i nie doprowadziła do żadnego konstruktywnego rozwiązania, bo moją uwagę przykuła krew na jego twarzy i zaraz zaczęłam fantazjować nad potencjalnymi torturami, które zmusiłyby go do powiedzenia mi wszystkiego co chciałabym wiedzieć, choćby miał zmyślać.   
\- Ale mam cię ochotę rozebrać, związać i skatować, aż mi wszystko wyśpiewasz… - powiedziałam marzycielskim tonem i zmrużyłam oczy.  
\- Ja naprawdę nie wiem!  
\- Wyobraziłeś to sobie? Bo ja tak. Rozebrać, związać i…  
\- Zobacz. – Johnny wypuścił powietrze nerwowo. – przyznaję, że może coś mi się spodobało. Serio cię przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz mnie przepraszać, tylko masz mi powiedzieć co do to cholery było! Nie będę cię przecież karać za preferencje seksualne do cholery!  
Johnny uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – To nie jest wbrew pozorom takie oczywiste.   
Załapałam jego aluzję do tabu panującego w środowiskach niemagicznych, na ogół znacznie bardziej konserwatywnych w tym temacie niż kręgi czarownic. Nagle wpadła mi do głowy myśl, że jesteśmy z Johnnym podobni: on, ze swoim dziwacznie liberalnym podejściem do seksu wśród generalnie zamkniętych na te tematy ludzi, i ja, z powołaniem, na które nawet wyemancypowane, otwarte i wyedukowane czarownice patrzyłyby nieprzychylnie.   
Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. – Mów. Masz ostatnią szansę. Potem będzie bolało.   
Johnny zrobił niewyraźną minę, ale podjął próbę wyjaśnienia sytuacji. – Może… ale zaznaczam że tylko może!... podoba mi się jak mi rozkazujesz. – powiedział szybko, nie patrząc mi w oczy, tak, że ledwo zrozumiałam słowa.   
W myślach pogratulowałam Johnny’emu odwagi. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał się przyznać. Myślałam, że może po prostu ja go podniecałam, co nie byłoby wielkim szokiem po poprzedniej nocy. Ale fakt, że to nie ja jako moja osoba, a moje zachowanie, czyli konkretnie władcza postawa i chamskie odzywki mu się podobały, zupełnie zbił mnie z tropu i poczułam się naiwna, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam. Przeprowadziłam w głowię pobieżną analizę. Johnny nie mógł być masochistą, jak zasugerował Andy, ponieważ bronił się i unikał bólu jak mógł. A więc, jeśli chodziło o moją postawę względem niego, to musiała liczyć się hierarchia, klimat, niesprecyzowana dominacja. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy w ekscytacji i zapragnęłam natychmiast dowiedzieć się więcej, najlepiej wszystkiego. W przeciwieństwie do uczuć, a zwłaszcza miłości, ten temat układał mi się w głowie łatwo i spójnie; umysłem obejmowałam całą pajęczynę znaczeń, powiązań i zależności.  
\- Niesamowite. – szepnęłam, absolutnie zachwycona.   
Johnny patrzył gdzieś w kąt, kompletnie speszony, podczas gdy ja gapiłam się na niego z rosnącym uśmiechem, próbując zorientować się jak mogłam to nowe odkrycie wykorzystać. Postanowiłam udawać, że nic nie rozumiem, żeby Johnny własnymi słowami wyjaśnił mi konkretnie co go podnieca w naszej relacji. Tymczasem ja nie zamierzałam mu w tym pomagać, a zamiast tego wykorzystać przewagę, którą nad nim miałam dopóki rumienił się jak głupi.   
\- Ja chcę to zobaczyć. – oznajmiłam z sadystycznym uśmiechem, bez którego mój entuzjazm mógł się wydać uroczy, jak u dziecka, ale kły sprawiały że stał się jednoznaczną zapowiedzią niebezpieczeństwa. Złapałam Johnny’ego mocno za rękę, aż się przestraszył.  
Przepięłam jedno kółko kajdanek z ramy łóżka na wolną rękę Johnny’ego, skuwając je za jego plecami. Chłopak nie protestował, ale nie wydawał się także fanem pomysłu. Odsunęłam się nieznacznie od łóżka i wskazałam na przestrzeń przed sobą.  
\- Na kolana. – rozkazałam.   
Ponownie czerwony na twarzy, Johnny zrobił co kazałam.   
\- Teraz dopiero wyglądasz jak niewolnik! – zachwyciłam się. Na kolanach i patrząc na mnie nieśmiało z dołu wyglądał tak bezbronnie, że chciałam jednocześnie go pobić i przytulić. - Jak się czujesz?  
Johnny wbił wzrok w dywan. – W porządku. – wymamrotał.  
\- W porządku? – zaśmiałam się. - Nie wierzę, że ci się to kurwa podoba. Jak dostajesz po mordzie też jest fajnie?   
\- To nie do końca tak…  
\- A jak?   
\- Cholera, nie wiem! – Johnny uniósł się bardziej w stresie niż w złości. - Jeszcze mi się nie zdarzyło żeby mi stanął w podobnych okolicznościach. Też jestem zdziwiony! Osiem lat uprawiania seksu, i tego jakoś nie odkryłem. Wierzysz mi? Znaczy, nie że w ogóle nie rozumiem o co chodzi. To ma sens, generalnie. Ale nie wiedziałem, że… no… nie w moim przypadku.   
Kucnęłam przed Johnnym, na co zaraz przestał mówić i wpatrywał się we mnie niepewnie.   
\- Johnny… - zamruczałam.   
\- Tak?  
\- Jesteś absolutnie wyjątkowym egzemplarzem, wiesz o tym? Nie wiedziałabym gdzie szukać takich popaprańców jak ty.  
Johnny wyglądał jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy usłyszał komplement czy obelgę.  
\- To-to dobrze? – spytał.  
Roześmiałam się i przeczesałam włosy palcami. – Dla mnie dobrze. A dla ciebie… no… Jeśli okaże się, że lubisz jak się nad tobą znęcam to na pewno będzie ci łatwiej. Wiesz co zrobimy? – powiedziałam nagle wciągając powietrze gdy do głowy padł mi kolejny nieistotny pomysł na zabawę, na co Johnny się wzdrygnął. - Johnny, wiesz jak będzie fajnie?!  
\- Proszę cię, Diana. – jęknął, rozumiejąc, że to, co ja uważałam za fajne najpewniej wiązało się z jego cierpienie.   
\- Morda. – złapałam go za barki, wbijając w nie pazury, i mruczałam dalej. - Strasznie bym chciała cię powiesić pod sufitem i zbić. Albo rozciągnąć na łóżku, wszystko jedno. W każdym razie, żebyś… żebyś miał o taką minę jak teraz. Super. I żebyś się rzucał i trząsł. Dzisiaj już nie mogę, bo mogłabym cię przez przypadek zabić. Rozumiesz, nie chcę przesadzić jednego dnia. Za to możesz być pewien, że jutro cały dzień będę się nad tobą znęcać aż odkryjemy wszystko w temacie. A powiedz mi: podnieca cię też ból, czy tylko poniżanie? Podoba ci się perspektywa chłosty albo bicia kijem? Nie muszę cię zaraz krajać nożem, możemy się pobawić. Więcej, mamy mnóstwo czasu, żeby się bawić. I to chyba podsumowuje twoje nowe życie, kitku. - nie byłam pewna czemu nazwałam Johnny’ego tak jak czasem nazywałam Demona, ale niestety powtarzałam to jeszcze i, poza „debilem”, „kitek” przyjęło się jako jego przezwisko. – Będę cię męczyć dla zabawy, a potem będę dla ciebie dobra, jeśli ty będziesz grzeczny.   
Johnny przełknął głośno ślinę.   
\- Tak? Dasz mi się jutro wychłostać? – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Drapałam go lekko po ramieniu i karku.   
\- Oboje wiemy, że nie mam wyboru.   
Zobaczyłam rezygnację w jego oczach, ale zaraz zastąpił ją niespodziewany błysk i nadzieja. Wyprostował się, jakby wpadł mu do głowy nowy pomysł i musiał go zakomunikować.   
– Diana… to skoro już ustaliliśmy, że jestem twój i wszystko ci powiem jutro… to teraz nie mieliśmy obejrzeć filmu i czegoś zjeść? Musisz być głodna, nie?   
Uśmiechnął się do mnie prosząco, a ja już miałam coś odpowiedzieć na ten tani wykręt, kiedy poczułam przejmujący głód, którego nie mogłam dłużej ignorować. Warknęłam i odepchnęłam od siebie jego twarz, zirytowana, że zepsuł mi zabawę. Wstałam.   
\- Czekaj tu, popaprańcu. Dokładnie tak jak teraz. Nie ruszaj się z kolan. To rozkaz.  
\- Rozumiem, że nie mogę zmienić zdania i wrócić do piwnicy?   
\- A jak myślisz?   
\- Mogę zapalić?  
\- Morda.  
Kiedy wróciłam z dwoma miskami zupy i kanapkami, Johnny ciągle klęczał z rękami skutymi za sobą. Położyłam przed nim jedzenie, ale jeszcze nie zdjęłam mu kajdanek.  
\- Mówiłaś, że nie będziesz mnie na ogół źle traktować. - jęknął Johnny.   
\- To było zanim się dowiedziałam, że to lubisz.   
\- Wcale tego nie… to nie tak!   
\- Już się nie wysilaj. – powiedziałam i pstryknięciem palców otworzyłam kajdanki, które opadły na ziemię ze szczękiem. Wyciągnęłam spod łóżka komputer i zaczęłam szukać filmu. – Co chcesz obejrzeć?  
\- Puść horror to nie będę się czuł samotny w bólu. – zaproponował Johnny, rzucając się na jedzenie. Ponieważ trudno mi było ocenić poziom ironii w jego wypowiedzi, puściłam Piłę. Po kilku minutach Johnny odezwał się znowu.   
\- To był zły pomysł. Tragiczny pomysł. Przepraszam, nie słuchaj mnie… Ja jebie, wyłącz to, proszę.   
Zatrzymałam film i spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. – Za tydzień Piła będzie ci się wydawać śmieszna.   
\- … a tymczasem włączmy jakąś komedię. – Johnny uśmiechnął się do mnie, ignorując groźbę w mojej wypowiedzi.   
W końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na przypadkowy, ale przyjemny film i wpatrując się w niego, jedliśmy w spokoju. Korzystając z mojej ograniczonej uwagi, Johnny zjadł swoją porcję nieprzyzwoicie szybko i teraz palił jednego papierosa za drugim. Mimo, że tak jak powiedziałam, nie zamierzałam go ograniczać w tym zakresie, to pewne doszedł już do wniosku, że może zostać fizycznie pozbawiony okazji do palenia, gdybym spontanicznie postanowiła kontynuować zabawy.   
Faktycznie nie za bardzo miał kiedy zapalić, bo niedługo po tym jak skończyliśmy jeść, dorwałam się do jednej z jego ran na rękach i zaczęłam rozgrzebywać ją zębami, zlizując cieknące strumyczki krwi.   
\- Nie, proszę, nie… - Johnny opierał się mówiąc głośnym szeptem żeby nie przeszkodzić za bardzo w filmie. Delikatnie próbował zabrać skute ręce, ale gdy wgryzłam się mocniej szarpnął nimi i powiedział głośniej. – Cholera! Proszę!   
\- Masz… - beknęłam cicho – masz szczęście, że żyjesz.   
Przez resztę filmu podgryzałam otwartą ranę na dłoni Johnny’ego, skupiona bardziej na jego sykach, niespokojnym oddechu i cichych przekleństwach niż na tym co się działo na ekranie. W pewnym momencie dołączył do nas Demon.   
\- Już go nie męczysz? – spytał na wstępie, ale zaraz zreflektował się, zauważywszy co się między nami działo. - A… okej, tak też można.   
Położył się obok Johnny’ego, który podniósł ostrożnie rękę, w której trzymał papierosa, żeby zrobić dla niego miejsce. Prychnęłam obserwując jak Demon przymilał się do mojej ofiary, jakby chciał go pocieszyć, chociaż nic nie powiedziałam. Demon, w przeciwieństwie do Johnny’ego, był wolny i mógł robić co chciał.  
\- On jest jakiś wyjątkowy, że to wytrzymuje. – zauważył kot, ładując się teraz na kolana Johnny’ego, który zagryzał zęby w bólu.   
Westchnęłam i z myślą, że może faktycznie Johnny już się dzisiaj nacierpiał, puściłam jego dłoń.   
Mimo że oczy zaczęły mi się kleić już jakiś czas temu, a oboje z Johnnym nie byliśmy zdeterminowani żeby dowiedzieć się czy tytułowa para do siebie wróci, obejrzeliśmy film do końca.   
I tak przeleciał cały dzień, a Johnny miał tylko dwie rany cięte na dłoniach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to był fantastyczny wynik. Drugi dzień, a chłopak żył.


End file.
